In a Mirror, grim Darkly
by Haegr
Summary: When Captain T'pal is ordered to investigate a mysterious anomaly near the borders of Borg Territory, she will find more than she expected to... Comedic Warhammer/Star Trek crossover with Techpriests, Q and other personnel. Rated Teen for violence.
1. Dramatis Personae

Dramatis Personae

**_Star Trek personnel_**

Federation USS Kirking

Captain _T'pal_ :

Recently promoted to captain, T'pal commands the USS _Kirking_, a refitted Constitution class heavy cruiser tasked with various military and scientific missions.  
She had finished Starfleet Academy with excellent performance, like every Vulcan.  
Her appearance matches that of the standard Star Trek online Vulcan female character: her hair is short, straight and black, and her eyes are blue.  
She has no unique scar or mark.  
She is in her early thirties, and has little experience in war or captaincy.  
She won't be Mary sue, and won't marry Kirk, Pickard, the God Emperor or Luke Skywalker.

She is a common Vulcan (vulcanus vulgaris, as Spuck said) , with three times the strength of an adult human male.  
She is a good shooter, and has a rudimentary training in Vulcan martial arts, which makes her a medium melee combatant.  
Her Vulcan calm will be tested sorely by the weight of command, her crew and her strange new guest…  
(Vulcans have one name to my knowledge. I know that Spock had another name, but no one said it. She is not related to T'pol or T'pel in any way.)

Tactical Officer _Mirra_:

Mirra fought alongside T'pal against the Borg on the Vega colony.  
She is an Andorian female, with blue skin and the white hair dominant for her species.  
Her combat abilities are the amongst the best on the Kirking.  
She is an excellent shot with virtually any ranged weapon, and she is also a very dangerous melee combatant, with or without her ceremonial hrisal blade.  
She is in her early twenties. Like most Andorians, she is aggressive, passionate and temperamental.

(Andorians have one name to my knowledge)

Science Officer _Tallock Hagen:_  
Tallock is a Betazoid male, with hazel eyes and straight brown hair.  
He has average telephatic abilities. He can shoot a phaser, but his sharp mind is better than his combat abilities. He passed the Starfleet melee combat training, but he is no brawler.

He is in his late thirties, and has a family back on Betazed. He is dependable and friendly, with the curiosity of the born scientist.  
He had been assigned to the scouting mission because chroniton physics are his specialty.

Chief Engineer _Vong Zhuang_:  
Zhuang is a veteran human engineer who had served with the _Kirking_ for more than a decade.  
He has black hair and dark brown eyes. His face is wide, and is marked by a jagged scar running down on his right cheek, earned in a recent Klingon boarding action.  
He is in his early fifties. He is a robust man, but his age is starting to weaken his body, although his mind remains as good as it always was.  
While he is still good with phasers, he is no longer the brawler he used to be. But he still knows all the tricks in the book.  
Zhuang is not the man of idle chatter. While usually stoic and pragmatic, his anger still burns in him after the Klingons killed the previous captain.

(Chinese names put the surname first if wikipedia can be trusted. Vong is the family name.)

Helmsman _Lazare Fournier_:  
Lazare is a human male in his early thirties. He has green eyes and dark blond hair.  
He is a slender man, whose marksmanship is still famous in the Academy. He barely passed trough physical combat training however.  
Lazare joined Starfleet to emulate Jean-Luc Pickard, his childhood hero. He had soon gained a reputation for being an ace pilot.  
He is easy going and cheerful, with a bad habit of making too much jokes for his superiors' liking. His dream is to be one day the captain of his own ship.

Communications Officer _Tog_:  
Tog is a young male Ferengi officer. He has brown eyes and slightly smaller ears than average. Like every member of his species, he is as strong as human, despite his small size.  
He had joined Starfleet out of spite, because all his relatives berated him for his small ears and lack of business skills. His views soon changed as his talent for translation was coupled with his excellent Ferengi hearing.  
He was first to be assigned front line duty, but his superiors overrode the decision in favour of a less dangerous assignment due to his tendency to panic under fire.  
While he tries to live up to the Federation standards, Tog's Ferengi culture and upbringing sometimes still collides with Starfleet protocol. He is working hard to control his greed, but no Ferengi's heart is immune to Latinum.

(Ferengi have one name to my knowledge)

Doctor _Terum Klyta_:  
Klyta is a Bajoran doctor in her early thirties. She has green eyes and curly brown hair.  
She believes in the Prophets and the Celestial Temple, although she is not as fanatical as most Bajorans.  
Needless to say, she does not like Cardassians or invaders in general.  
As a doctor, her principles oppose killing (except in the case of Cardassian war criminals, again).  
She is a trained medic, but she is not much of a fighter. Still, she can be fierce if her patients are in trouble.  
Dr Terum prefers peace and she does not have the stomach for violence or torture.

(Bajoran names put the surname first if memory alpha can be trusted. Terum is the family name.)

Klingon Warriors:

General _Grat'hok_: The Klingon general tasked with securing the anomaly. His orders are to capture the planet intact. He is an old war veteran, wise but short-tempered. His Negh'Var battleship is called the Daqtagh (Sword) .

Commander _Karana_: The captain of the Vor'cha battlecruiser Ho'etlh (serrated blade) . She is a young and promising warrior eager for glory coming from a famous house. Karana serves as the right hand of Grat'hok.

Captain _Kovlor_: A staunch follower of tradition, Kovlor is the captain of the IKS 'Iwghargh (Blood worm) , a bird of prey. He is of middle age. He has earned recognition for his cunning ambushes in the recent war against the Federation.

Romulan Soldiers:

Admiral _Sienae_ ir-Ch'Rihan T'Sirol : A high-ranking Tal'shiar officer of middle age, Shiarrael's aim is to investigate this new 'mirror incident' , and turn it to the advantage of her people if she can.  
She is a calm headed commander and efficient commander who still adheres to the ancient Romulan wisdom of long and patient strategy, despite the mad rage that gripped so many of the Romulans after the destruction of their home world.

Commander _S'T Khaiel_ i-Mnaeha Tr'Hwaehrai : Favoured tool of Shiarrael, Khaiel is a dutiful soldier. He had been chosen for the mission because of his steely self control and bravery.

Centurion _Rhiana_ i-Ra'tleifhfi T'Hiren : A promising young commander, Rhiana is an excellent combatant and a good tactician. She is stricken by grief and anger, but she tries to follow Sienae's example in harnessing that rage to secure the future of her race before taking vengeance upon the Vulcans who failed them.

Historical Figures:

**_James T. Kirk :_**

The captain of the famous Constitution class Enterprise, and a great ladies man. ( I am not sure if Shatnerverse Kirk should be in the story.)

**_Spock_**:

Ambassador to Vulcan and friend to Kirk, Spock disappeared after the destruction of Romulus.

**_Jean-Luc Pickard_**:

Captain Pickard is perhaps the best Starfleet captain in the current era. He is a great diplomat and tactical without peer. ( I am not sure if he will return from his retirement)

_**Admiral Janeway**_:  
Once the captain of the Voyager, she is now the Admiral in charge of the Starfleet Intelligence (investigation department).

* * *

Factions and institutions:

**_United Federation of Planets_:**

"_A dream that__ became a reality and spread throughout the stars._" – Captain James Tiberius Kirk.

The **United Federation of Planets** (abbreviated as **UFP** and commonly referred to as the **Federation**) was an interstellar federal republic, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration.

**Starfleet** was the deep-space exploratory and military service maintained by the Federation. Described as a "peacekeeping and humanitarian armada", its principal functions included the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, the military defense of the Federation, and the practice of Federation diplomacy.

_"With the first link, the chain is forged. The first speech censored, the first thought forbidden, the first freedom denied, chains us all irrevocably."_ - Captain Picard

The **Prime Directive** states that members of Starfleet are not to interfere in the internal affairs of another species, especially the natural development of pre-warp civilisations, either by direct intervention, or technological revelation. When studying a planet's civilization, particularly during a planetary survay, the Prime Directive makes it clear that there is to be _"No identification of self or mission. No interference with the social development of said planet. No references to space, other worlds, or advanced civilizations."_ Starfleet personnel are required to understand that allowing cultures to develop on their own is an important right and therefore must make any sacrifice to protect cultures from contamination, even at the cost of their own lives.

**_The Klingon Empire:_**

Former allies to the Federation, the Klingons now seek war with humanity.  
They are savage if honourable warriors of great strength and skill  
Klingons are famed for their aggression and fearless battle fury.  
Few things can scare a Klingon, and the Federation is not one of them.

Klingon anatomy is stronger and more resilient than human, with redundant organs and purple blood.

They are known to possess stealth technology.

_A friend may become an enemy in the time it takes to draw a blade._

**_The Borg:_**

The **Borg** are a pseudo-race of cyborgs, from the Delta Quadrant. No truly single individual exists within the Borg Collective (with the possible sole exception of the Queen), as they are linked into a hive-mind. Their goal is perfection through the forcible assimilation of diverse sentient species, technologies, and knowledge. As a result, they were among the most powerful and feared races in the galaxy.  
After 30 years they have returned, more dangerous than ever. Borg drones come from many species.

_We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile._

**_The Romulan Star Empire:_**

Founded by the Romulans, passionate, cunning, and opportunistic exiles from Vulcan, the Star Empire is a cunning and treacherous foe, always ready to attack any weakened faction or side with the victor.

With the destruction of Romulus, they are now in a state of instability, their already suspicious nature turning into outright paranoia.

Romulans and Vulcans are three times stronger than a human of similar constitution, with faster reflexes. They have a resistance to most drugs and can go for a week without sleep, and they quickly adept to alien food.  
Vulcans have a much better hearing and sense of smell than humans, and can breathe in thinner atmospheres. They are also more comfortable in hot temperatures and can go without water for several days.  
In their looks, Vulcans only differ from humans in their green blood and pointed ears. Most Romulans have a 'V' shaped ridge on their forehead, distinguishing them from their parent race.

The Romulan stealth technology is even better than the Klingon one.

* * *

**_Imperium Personnel_**

Mechanicus cyborgs

Archmagos Veneratus _Caelius Sartorius_:

Former Secutor Magos Sartorius is the commander of the _Ave Machina _Ark Mechanicus battleship. His task is to conquer the techno-recidivists of planet Breluxas and seize any archaotech for sanctification.  
Modifications: He has autosenes and almost every sensor array known to Man.

He is almost entirely mechanical, with extremely strong augmetic limbs and an armoured cyborg chassis for a body. He is three meters tall, powered by the most advanced plasma reactors the Imperium can make. Not a single scrap of flesh can be seen on his bulky frame.

His right arm ends in a Power claw with a co-axial Plasma Blaster. His left arm is a Laser canon. He has two combat servo arms, four Hellgun mechandendrites and four close combat mechandendrites armed with power blades.  
His face is wrought in the image of the mighty Warlord titans, and his personal void shields are capable of absorbing almost any damage.

For nine centuries he had advanced the Quest for Knowledge, doing whatever was required to secure victory for Mars. His eyes glow red.

He is a brilliant scientist and emotionless commander, whose ruthlessness is only matched by his combat power.

Tech Adept _Antonius Grassus_:

Built for exploration, he is well versed in the theology and technology equally. While he was designed for dangerous situations, Antonius is a scientist in his augmetic heart, not warrior. He values mind over muscles, and he had proven himself many times during his one hundred and thirty seven years of service to the Omnissiah.

Modifications: Antonius has two bionic eyes with red-orange lens. His skull is hairless, and his body is mostly covered in a light metallic armour. Many of his internal organs are artificial, as well as his hands, which have a fine Haptic interface built into them.  
His skeleton was replaced by a mechanical replica, which increases his strength and speed, and his plastic heart pumps augmetic floodstream instead of blood.  
He has two all purpose manipulator mechandendrites, one medical and one cutter mechandendrite.

_Leonitus_ Gamma-Epsilon 254:

He is the elite Praetorian leader of the Skitarii host serving under Sartorius. He is 300 kilograms of genetically engineered muscle encased in a cybernetic armour suit.

His sole purpose in life is to kill the enemies of the Machine Cult.

Modifications : combat exoskeleton armour, biological engineering and an assault cannon right weapon limb. He also wields a thunder hammer.

Adeptus Astartes warriors: 

Captain _Azarius_:

Commander of the Blood Ravens 4th company and the Strike Cruiser Retribution, he has come to help the Mechanicus in their war in an attempt to gain allies for the loyalists of his Chapter.

With short light brown hair and grey eyes, Azarius is the youngest Blood Ravens commander, merely 287 years old.

He wields the relic power sword 'Blade of the Unrelenting' and the storm shield 'Bulwark of Faith' He sometimes wields the holy chainsword "Growling Hate" instead of the shield. He might wield the Daemon hammer "Doom of Apostasy" two handed.  
He is the "force commander" of the game. He has a Jetpack and Iron halo.

He is thoughtful and speaks rarely outside combat, where he shouts his hate at the enemies of humanity. His wrathful personality is tempered by cunning intelligence.

His armour is called the 'Mantle of the Daemonslayer', and it is a modified Mark 8 pattern with big golden raven on its chest plate. He bears the Helmet of the Corvidae, a skull faced helmet with a the icon of the chapter on its 'forehead'.

Sergeant _Tarkus_:

Veteran Tactical Sergeant Tarkus is the second in command of the 4th company. He is a calm and precise leader with the deep wisdom of five centuries of warfare. No matter how dire the situation, the unbreakable faith of Tarkus always shines trough. He leads a squad of Sternguard Veterans.  
He is bald, and has blue eyes. His left arm is cybernetic.

He wields the 'Holy Bolter of Purification' (re-blessed Blighted Bolter) and carries the Standard of the 4th company. His back up weapon is the Power Sword "Ardent Wrath".

_Julius_: Carries the plasma gun "Blazing Light of Truth" and the chainsword" Crusader's Zeal ".  
_Caedus_: Carries the Flamer "Purgation of the Anathema" and the chainsword " Flesh Tearer's Pride " .  
_Asmodeus_: Carries the bolter "The Emperor's Hand" and the chainsword " Black Rage ".  
_Invictus_: Carries the bolter "Relentless Will of the Emperor" and the chainsword " Xenosplitter ".  
_Vindictus_: Carries the bolter "Angel's Deathdealer" and the chainsword " The Unstained Blade ".  
_Palinurus_: Carries the melta gun "Salamander's Tongue" and the chainsword "Vigilance of the Neophyte".

Sergeant _Avitus_:

Cruel and cold, Avitus is a heavy weapons specialist who excels at killing enemies from afar.  
He leads the veteran Devastator squad of the 4th company, with every member wielding a heavy weapon.  
He is driven by hate to eradicate everything that stands against him. He knows nothing but contempt for his enemies.  
He wields the heavy bolter 'Neverending Hail of Devastation' and a back up bolt pistol. He is more than four hundred years old.

Avitus has excessive cybernetic repairs. His jaw and his right ear are also mechanical.  
His short hair is grey white, his eyes are brown.

_Hadrius_: Carries the Missile Launcher "Pitiless Lance of Vengeance"  
_Tiberius_: Carries the Plasma Cannon "Star Thrower"  
_Lucanus_: Carries the Heavy Bolter "Howl of the Black Knight"  
_Allectus_: Carries the Lascannon "Cleansing Light of Dawn"  
_Romulus_: Carries the Heavy Bolter "Torrent of Hellfire"  
_Remus_: Carries the Missile Launcher "Unyielding Lance of Judgement"

The Devastators carry combat knives and bolt pistols as back-up.

Sergeant _Thaddeus_:

Young and idealistic, Thaddeus leads his Vanguard veteran Assault marines with enthusiasm. Only 80 years old, he is a compassionate and heroic marine, always doing his best to protect civilians from harm.

Thaddeus has blue eyes and short blond hair.  
He is armed with the blessed Power Sword "Blade of Steel " and the holy power axe 'Emperor's Light'.

_Kuros_: Carries the Power Axe "Gift of Blackmane"and the Power Fist "Gauntlet of Ferrus Manus".  
_Sicarus_: Carries the Power fist "Crushing Fist of Cortez" . Uses a bolt pistol, "Left Hand of Gabriel".  
_Tyrus_: Carries the Power Sword "Azreal's Second". Uses the bolt pistol "Pistol of Terra".  
_Augustus_: Carries the Power Sword " Vengeful Edge of the Fallen ". Uses the plasma pistol "Blinding Revelation".  
_Brianus_: Carries the Powe Axe " Axe of the Frostrider " and the Power Claws "Talons of the Blood Raven".  
_Gavius_: Carries the pair of Lighting Claws "Gilroy's Proof" and "Storm of Blades" .

Sergeant _Cyrus_:

Scout Sergeant Cyrus has dedicated his life to the training of the Blood Ravens initiates after his two centuries of service to the Deathwatch. He is a wise and fair, if demanding teacher as well as a skilled assassin and saboteur. He wears light scout armour, and is armed with the "Unseen Demise of the Vain" sniper rifle and a back up bolter "Guilliman's Example".

Cyrus is extremely protective of his scouts. He has long light brown hair and goatee, and his left eye is augmetic.

_Severus_: Uses Shotgun "Roar of Truth".  
_Flavius_: Uses Shotgun "Emperor's Justice".  
_Decius_: Uses Sniper Rifle "Sighted Fury of the Forge World".  
_Tacitus_: Uses Bolter "Valorous".  
_Varius_: Uses Bolter "Righteous Wisdom".  
_Horatius_:Uses Sniper Rifle "Blessed of Solivas".  
_Jacobus_:Uses Sniper Rifle "Mark of the Exitus".  
_Ignatus_: Uses the Shotgun "Fury of Mars and Terra" .

The scouts carry bolt pistols and monomolecular-edged combat knives as back-up.

Epistolary _Jonah Orion_:

Veteran Librarian Jonah is a great psyker, with myriads of battle spells at his command. His wisdom is only matched by his arcane powers. He is a cautious warrior armed with the force sword "Blade of the Martyr" and the plasma pistol "Daemonbane".

Jonah's eyes and skin are brown, and his head is bald. While serene off the battlefield, he is a fierce and defiant warrior in the face of the enemy.

Dreadnought _Davian Thule_:

Once the respected friend of Avitus, the former captain Thule is now confined to a Venerable Dreadnought walker sarcophagus, his four centuries of service cut short by the blades of a Tyranid warrior on Calderis.

Once a brilliant commander, he is now the shadow of his former self.

His standard armaments are a pair of power fists, one with an under-slung storm bolter, an other with a flamer.

Dreadnought-Chaplain _Prathios_: Friend of Gabriel Angelos and a senior priest of the Chapter, he had fallen against the vile eldar on Rahe's Paradise.

Dreadnoughts _Aries_ and _Ulixes_: Aries was a Devastator sergeant in life, now he prefers the Hellfire or Mortis pattern weaponry. Ulixes was a veteran Assault Terminator, now he wields the fearsome tank-killing seismic hammer of the Ironclad Dreadnought.

Captain _Gabriel Angelos_:

More than six centuries old, Gabriel commands the 3rd company.  
He is a heroic warrior and a greater hero of the Chapter. He is regarded as the example for all Blood Ravens to follow.  
He leads the loyalist faction of the Blood Ravens. Hard but not cruel, Angelos is a very charismatic leader.  
Gabriel wields the legendary daemon hammer, God-splitter. He has blue eyes, white hair.

Librarian_ Jonas Uriele_: A veteran Blood Ravens Librarian. Wise and ancient, Jonah is as much a counsellor as a warrior and scholar.  
He wields his custom force sword "Pulse of Jonas" and the bolt pistol "Damnation of Heretics".  
He is now currently advising Gabriel Angelos.

Apothecary _Maximus_: Apothecary assigned to the 4th Company. He wields the power axe "Axe of the Iron Snake" and the Plasma pistol "Pistol of Idaeus".

Captain _Apollo Diomedes_:

Proud and arrogant, Apollo is the leader of the 1st company. He is a great warrior and brutal commander, who joined Angelos after Azarius exposed the traitor Galan to him.

He wields the plasma pistol "Voice of Reason" and the lightning claw "Talons of Faith".

Librarian_ Anteas_: A veteran Blood Ravens Librarian, responsible for killing the Eldar Avatar on Kronus.  
He wields the force staff "Might of Moriah".  
He is now currently advising Apollo Diomedes.

Captain _Ulantus_:

The puritanical leader of the 9th company, Ulantus wields the Daemon hammer "Worldbreaker" . He is a loyalist who joined Angelos, despite his personal dislike for him.

Chapter Master _Azariah Kyras_:

More than a thousand years old, Kyras is the chapter master and chief librarian of the Blood Ravens. He has fallen to Chaos, and now seeks to doom the Chapter as well.

Techmarine_ Garrus:_ Techmarine of the 4th Company. Has a servo Harness and a plasma blaster "Light of Logic".

Apothecary _Medicius_: Apothecary assigned to Gabriel Angelos.

Inquisitors and their attendants:

**_Ordo Xenos alien hunters and their allies: _**

_Amberley Vail_ : Intelligent, humorous and enchanting, Inquisitor Vail is a human woman in her second century.  
Young by Inquisition standards, she is very beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
She is a talented combatant and excellent infiltrator, spy, diplomat and actress. She is a Puritan of the reasonable Amalathian faction.  
She has a bolt pistol and a teleporter belt.

_Ciaphas Cain_: A very famous Commissar (Political officer trusted to remove corruption from the Imperial Guard). Recently pulled out of his retirment on Perlia, he and his aid received a new Juvenant treatment on the behalf of Inquisitor Vail, his 'employer' and lover.  
Cain is a cunning and charismatic leader, if somewhat shy of his talents. He prefers 'peaceful' assigments, and hates to be in combat. He has a chainsword and a laspistol.

_Jurgen _: Aid and friend to Cain, Jurgen is an untouchable, a person who has no psychic potential. Not soulless, but still disturbing enough to stop warp-based psyker powers(psionics/Extrasensory perception, esper) abilities. He wields a melta gun, with a lasgun as back up. He has a bad odour.

_Gregor Eisenhorn_: Eight hundred years old and infamous throughout the Imperium, Inquisitor Eisenhorn is known for his questionable radical methods and the employment of daemonic sorcery.  
Thought dead many times, he always returned to save the Imperium and prove his loyalty.  
Once an Amalathian, he is now a radical, considered by many to be a heretic.  
He wields the force sword Barbarisater, a unique Force staff made from a demon-stone called "Lith", and various pistols.  
Eisenhorn's face is nerveless and impassive, his hair short and white.

_Cherubael_: An unaligned Daemon Prince of the Warp, Cherubael had been the nemesis of Eisenhorn for centuries.  
When he brought down the renegade Inquisitor Quixos, Eisenhorn bound Cherubael into a Daemonhost in the name of revenge, and to keep the Imperium safe from him.  
After the centuries, Cherubael had served the Inquisitor in bondage, eager for freedom but unable to achieve it.  
He is powerful enough to destroy starships with his warp-spawned sorcery. He appears as a human with glowing skin, small horns, taloned fingers and fully black eyes.

_Sigfried Richter_: Lord General of the Imperial Guard, and native to Krieg. Armed with power sword and hell pistol.

_Diocetus_: Lord Admiral of the Imperial Navy task force.

* * *

Historical Figures:

Chapter Master _Azariah Vydia_: The first lord to be both Chapter master and Chief librarian of the Blood Ravens, Azariah was a psyker of untold power and knowledge, who single-handedly saved the Chapter from Chaos.

After thousands of years after his disappearance, he has become the idol and ancestor to the Blood Ravens.

**_The God-Emperor of Mankind:_**

Born 9000 years before Christ, the Emperor is the ultimate human psyker whose power can only be described as almost omnipotent.  
He is the ruler and god of the human race, determined to do anything necessary for human survival. Worshipped by humans as the god of mankind, and worshipped by the Mechanicus as the Omnissiah, he is the undisputed leader of his race.  
He has founded the Imperium of Man from Holy Terra, the homeworld of mankind, in the 31st millenium. His Great crusade conquered a million worlds in two hundred years.

From his superhuman genes, he created the 18 primarchs, demigod sons who would lead his Astartes legions. From the flesh of the primarchs, the Space Marines were created.  
His favoured son, Warmaster Horus turned to Chaos and the terrible war of the Great Heresy began.  
When Horus launched his final attacks on Earth, the only recently repaired ecosystem of the planet was utterly destroyed. Continents melted under the bombardment of the Warmaster.  
The Traitor legions of Chaos attacked the Imperial palace, the man-made continent that was the Emperor's last bastion that spanned Terra from western Europe to east Asia.  
In an epic duel, the Emperor sacrificied himself to bring down Horus. He was installed onto the life giving mechanism of his Golden Throne.

He has not moved or spoken in ten thousand years, his power and mind occupied with keeping the walls of reality standing.

**_The Machine God:_**

The all-knowing god of knowledge, worshipped by the cyborg Machine Cult of Mars, the Adeptus Mechanicus.

The avatar of the Machine God is the Omnissiah, the God-Emperor of the Imperium.

**_The Chaos Gods:_**

There are four diabolic dark gods in the Warp, born of the mortal race's evil.

Khorne is the Blood God, for whom blood is drunk and skulls are taken. Every drop of blood ever shed boost his power.

Tzeentch is the architect of fate, the lord of Change. He is the Lie given form that ultimately betrayes even its own.

Nurgle is the pestilent god of plague and decay. Every being that dies of disease adds to his power.

Slaanesh is the dark prince of excess and pain, whose servants love nothing more than torturing their victims to madness and agony.

Eternal enemies of the Emperor, the Chaos god's goal is to break the walls between reality and the alternate dimension of the Warp, turning the universe into the hellish playground of daemons.

Because daemons can not be killed, just banhished back into the warp, Chaos can not be defeated, only denied.

For ten thousand years the Imperium stood against the daemonic hordes, with only their faith to oppose the abomination.

If Chaos wins, they will turn realspace into a daemon-infested playground of the Warp. There will be no time. No physical matter. Only Chaos!

* * *

Races and factions:

**_The Imperium of Man:_**

The most powerful and only galactic empire in the galaxy, the Imperium is ruled by the iron will of the Emperor and the might of his inexhaustible armies.  
It's main soldiers are the superhuman Astartes, the soldiers of the Imperial Guard, the Inquisitors of the Holy Ordos and the priests of the Machine God.  
The Imperium stood for ten thousand years, defying anything the universe threw at it from daemons to alien horrors.  
After its experiences with chaos and xenos, the Imperium is extremely xenophobic and paranoid.  
With the Emperor preoccupied in the Warp, it is lead by the twelve High Lords of Terra.

The Imperium is the only thing that stands between Chaos and its total victory and the end of the universe.

Loyalty, hate, vengeance, bravery, honour, duty and ruthlessness are imperial virtues.

Betrayal, incompetence, mercy, tolerance and forgiveness are imperial sins.

_The Imperium! How mighty its aspect! How far-reaching its boundaries! As one world dies ten more are brought into the fold. Fear us, for we count the lives of planets, not men!_

**_The_** **_Adeptus Astartes_**:

Known as the Angels of Death, or space marines, the Adeptus Astartes are immortal augmented super warriors made from the flesh of the Emperor himself.

A hundred times stronger, fifty times tougher and twenty times faster than a human, the marines are amongst the best warriors of the universe. They wear powered armour that increases their power exponentially. Individual marines range from 2 meters to 2.8 meters, and they are much wider and stronger than humans.  
The marines are semi autonomous, and serve the Emperor personally.

There are one million Marines in the Imperium. They are organised into 1000 Chapters. Each one is an independent army that obeys only the Emperor Himself. The Chapters are split for 10 companies, each numbering around a hundred marines per company. The first company is the veteran company. The 2,3,4,5 are Battle companies, made of a variety of squads. The 6 and 7th are Tactical companies, made of Tactical Marines. The 8th is the Assault company, made of Assault Marines. The 9th is the Devastator company, with only Devastators. The 6,7,8,9 th companies usually deploy in support of others. The 10th is the Scout company, made up from Scouts, the Space marines in training who did not yet have all the genetical ugprades.  
Each company is made up by 10 squads, each squad having 9 men and 1 seargeant, plus a command squad that contains the Captain, Librarian, Chaplain, Banner bearer and Company Champion.

_Leadership_ : Chapters are led by the Chapter Master. The Chapter master's advisors are the Master of Sanctity (chief Chaplain), the Chief Librarian, the Master of the Forges (Chief techmarine)and the Master of the Apothecarion (Chief medic) _._

_Captain: _Captains are the leaders of the Companies. Each are extremely good tacticians and war leaders.

_Librarian_: Psyker space marines who serve as magicians, lore-keepers. On the field of battle, very few enemy psykers can match them in sheer offensive fury. Librarians wear blue armour, and often have symbolic horned skulls or lightning bolts on their armour.

_Chaplain_: They are the priests, who administer the sacred rites of the Chapter and watch out for the mental health of their Brothers. Chaplains wear black armour adorned with the symbols of death. Their helmet is always fashioned into a skull that echoes the undead face of the Emperor.

_Techmarine: _Tech priest marines trained on Mars, the Techmarines are responsible for maintaining the Chapter's machinery. They always wear dark red armour adorned with the Machina Opus.

_Apothecary:_ Battle medics and genetical engineers, Apothecaries are responsible for maintaining the health of their brothers, healing the injured, retreiving the geneseed of the dead, and implanting new recruits.

_Terminators_: The veteran elite of the chapter, these marines wear nigh-indestructible Terminator or tactical dreadnought armour. Terminators are walking tanks that can wade trough firepower that would topple buildings as if it were rain. They are armed with power fists and storm bolters, but can carry assault cannons, heavy flamers, cyclone twin missile launchers.  
Assault terminators are close combat terminators who carry either a pair of lightning claws, or a thunder hammer and a storm shield.

_Tactical Marines_: The most flexible combat unit, tactical marines carry bolters. One marine can carry a special weapon such as meltagun, plasmagun or flamer. Another can carry a heavy weapon like missile launcher, heavy bolter, multi melta, plasma cannon or lascannon. Sternguard Veterans are elite Tacticals who carry special combi-bolters.

_Assault Marines_: Rapid-striking melee units with Jet packs, they are usually armed with a chainsword and a bolt pistol. They can have power weapons and plasma pistols too. Vanguard Veterans are elite assault marines who carry power weapons.

_Devastator Marines_: These marines usually carry heavy weapons such as plasma cannons, lascannons, heavy bolters, missile launchers and multi-meltas. Some chapters arm only few (four) devastators with heavy weapons. Other like the Blood Ravens and Space Wolves, outfit their entire squads with heavy weaponry if they can.

_Scouts_: Marines in training who wear lighter carapace armour and have cameleoline cloaks. They are saboteurs, infiltrators, ambushers and assassins, avoiding straight combat if they can.  
Scouts can use bolters, shotguns, missile launchers, heavy bolters and sniper rifles.

_Come all you xenos scum and fallen heretics! Come face the one true might of the universe and wither under the Golden Throne's gaze!_

_**The Blood Ravens**_: A chapter with myserious origins and a dark reputation, the Blood Ravens are scholar-warriors who gather knowledge and analyze the Imperium's enemies. They also have a huge number of Librarians, psychic marines who are good at casting spells and seeing the future.  
This dual scientific and magical nature makes the Blood Ravens a deadly force.  
They are also one of the more zealous chapters, and some of their more heavy-handed actions resulted in infamy.

They worship the Emperor as a man, ancestor and god, but not like the omnipotent deity as the Emperor is portrayed by the Church. Their acceptance of the Emperor's sacred nature have earned them the favour of the Inquisition, Church and Sororitas.

Others, especially their fellow Astartes, view the Ravens with suspicion at best. Their scholary nature and reliance on magic had caused more than a few outrages within the ranks of the more puritanical chapters.

As the history of the Blood Ravens has apochrypha, let me clear it up: The events of DoW1 and DoW2 are canon. It can be assumed that the Chaos Rising ended with the pure ending, with Martellus being the traitor. The Ravens won Dark Crusade, but lost at Soulstorm. The DoW1 books are canon as long as they don't contradict the in-game events. The DoW2 book is NOT canon, since it contradicts the entire DoW2 game.

Their armour is dark red, with bone shoulder plates and black and gold decoration. Their symbol is a black raven with a ruby droplet of blood at its center.

_My armour is Contempt, My shield is Disgust, My sword is Hatred! In the Emperor's Name, Let none survive! - Oath of the Blood Ravens_

_**The Ultramarines:**_ The most famous of all chapters, the Ultramarines are a byword for courage and honour. They rule the paradise sector of Ultramar, and have the the most battle honours of all chapters. Their founder, the Primarch Roboute Guilliman, wrote the Holy Codex Astartes, the sacred tome that defines the Imperium. It were he Ultramarines who held the Imperium together after the Horus Heresy._  
_Most of the Chapters strive to be like the Ultramarines. Some chapters, like the Blood Ravens, only follow the spirit of their teachings if not the letter. Others like the Space Wolves scorn the Ultramarine way of war entirely.  
Renowned for their discipline and nobility, the aid of the Ultramarines is always welcomed by other Imperial forces.

_We are the Ultramarines, the Sons of Guilliman. Whilst we draw breath, we stand. Whilst we stand, we fight. Whilst we fight, we prevail. Nothing shall stay our wrath. _- Marneus Augustus Calgar, current Chapter Master of the Ultramarines.

**_The Imperial Guard:_**

The Imperial guard is the trillions strong army of the Imperium, made up from regular humans.  
The Guard is the Hammer of the Emperor, grinding the enemies of humanity down in endless waves of guardsmen and heavy tanks.

_"What I can not crush with words I will crush with the tanks of the Imperial Guard!"_ - Lord Solar Macharius

**_The Imperial Navy:_**

The Imperial navy is the military fleet of the Imperium, from 1 kilometre long destroyer to 20 kilometre long battleships. The ships of the Imperium are slow and ponderous, but their sheer firepower and armour is almost always superior to their foes.

**_The Inquisition:_**

The Inquisiton is the extremely ruthless and terrible secret police of the Imperium. They have almost unlimited power second only to that of the High Lords of Terra. Only the Astartes and Mechanicus have the influence to deny them… which is still very unwise.  
Inquisitors are fanatically devoted to their task and will stop at nothing to save humanity.  
Even the sight of the letter I is enough to terrify most Imperial citizens.  
In ten thousand years, no one ever outran the Inquisition.

The three main Orders of the Inquisiton are the Ordo Malleus (Daemon hunters), the Ordo Hereticus (Witch hunters) and Ordo Xenos (Alien hunters). The Malleus is helped by the Grey Knights, elite uncorruptible psyker marines whose mere presence hurts daemons. The Xenos is helped by the Deathwatch, a Chapter that is made up by veteran Astartes borrowed from other chapters. The Hereticus usually employs the Sisters of batte (See Ministorum).

_Some may question your right to destroy ten billion people. Those who understand realise that you have no right to let them live!_

**_The Adeptus Mechanicus:_**

The adepts of Mars, the tech priests guard the ancient relics of technology.  
While cybernetically augmented for superior intellect and performance, the Machine Cult is a very dogma bound organisation. Invention is rare and slow.  
Still, the Mechanicus's knowledge is second to the Necrons themselves.  
They serve the Emperor as the avatar of their Machine God.  
Before the Horus heresy they called themselves the Mechanicum, and it is highly implied that their culture's birth was engineered by the Emperor himself so that later he would have a faction that would supply his Great Crusade.

_You may say, it is impossible for a man to become like the Machine. And I would reply, that only the smallest mind strives to comprehend its limits._ - Fabricator General Kane

**_The Adeptus Ministorum_**:

Also known as the Ecclisiarchy or holy church. It is the organisation of the Imperial Creed. Its leaders are the Cardinals, its servants are the priests and missionaries. They teach that the Emperor is an Omnipotent and All-seeing God that protects Mankind and watches over every single human.  
As they are forbidden from having man-at-arms, their military arm is the Adepta Sororitas, an order of power armoured battle-sisters. (Nuns with Guns). Although inferior to Astartes, the Sisters specialise in flamer and melta weaponry, and excel in urban warfare. They lack serious long ranged anti-tank weaponry, and must rely on the Imperial Guard to win tank battles.  
The sisters are brave and courageus warriors who are often seconded to the Ordo Hereticus. They excel at burning heretics in mass.

_The absence of faith is the mark of the weak._

_The absence of faith is the mark of the heretic._

_The absence of faith is the mark of damnation._

**_The Warp:_**

The warp is the mad underworld, a very real hell in which the gods battle for supremacy.  
It is mostly the realm of Chaos, under the dominion of the Dark Gods. Daemonic entities infest it, which knew neither death or respite.  
The warp is raw emotion turned into power, where the laws of physics and logic do not apply Nightmares become real, time flows randomly and nothing is every constant.  
The ships of the Imperium, Chaos and the Orks all use the Warp as a method of faster than light travel.

**_The Chaos Legions_**:

Traitorous Astartes warriors who sided with Horus. For ten thousand years they have waged the Long War against the Imperium.  
Consumed by Chaos , these fiendish warriors are the gravest threat humanity ever faced.  
Chaos Astartes use enchanted armour and foul warp energies to further increase their deadliness.  
They have abandoned every shred of their humanity and became the ultimate warrior-predators.

The traitor marines are aided by:  
The Daemons of the Dark Gods, terrible warp-spawned abominations whose power sunders the very fabric of reality itself.  
The Lost and the Damned, gigantic cultist armies who are ready to sacrifice themselves for Chaos.  
They are supported by the vile Tech priests of the Dark Mechanicus, who merge machine and daemon into deadly fell engines.

**_The Tyranids:_**

An intergalactic race of locust-like monsters controlled by the Hive mind. Their only goal is to consume the biomass of every planet they encounter. They have consumed countless galaxies before, and now they watch the Imperium with dead, souless eyes.

**_The Necrons_**:

An ancient race of undead robots, serving the terrible C'tan star gods. They seek to harvest humanity and end all sentient life to severe the realspace from the warp. They are the enemies of Chaos and the Eldar.

**_The Orks:_**

Brutal and barbaric, extremely strong and just as stupid, the green skinned orks infest the galaxy.  
While unable to form any united war effort, orks are an ever present threat.  
Were the orks ever to finnaly unite, they would drown all other races in a howling green tide.  
Orks are addicted to war, and they care only for a good fight.

Orks ranks and classes:

_Warboss, Boss_: generals, chieftains. Usually has mega armor and power klaw.  
_Nobz _: Elite commanders, bodyguards, nobles. Usually use power weapons, and can have mega armor.  
_Flash Gitz_: Gun-nut nobs with an unhealty obsession for having the coolest and best gun. Use Snazzguns, the flashiest guns they can get.  
_Lootaz_: Orks addicted to looting enemy stuff. They usually use heavy weaponry they loot from enemies, called Deffguns.  
_Stormboyz_: Ork stormtroopers with Jetpacks, armed with choppas and sluggas.  
_Ardboyz or Skarboyz_: Ork veterans. Better than sluggas, but not nobs yet.  
_Kommandoz _: Ork infiltrators and saboteurs.  
_Mekz_: Ork engineers and mechanics. Usually armed with shooters and a lot of gadgets and trinkets.  
_Dokz_: Ork surgeons, also known as Painboyz. Known for mad experiments like Mekboys.  
_Weirdboyz_: Also called as Wyrdboyz, these are the ork psykers, whose powers grow with the number of nearby orks.  
_Tankbustaz_: Ork tank hunters, usually armed with Rokkitz.  
_Stikkbommas_: Grenadiers who throw a lot of stikkbombs.  
_Shoota Boyz_: Orks with shootas, these are the general footsoldiers.  
_Slugga Boyz or Choppa Boyz_: General ork footsoldiers with a choppa and slugga.  
_Flyboyz_: Ork pilots.  
_Drivaz_: Ork tank crew.  
_Bikerz_: Ork bikers, who use big warbikes.

Orks prefer to use a corrupted version of English rather than their pre-programmed ork language. 'C' usually becomes 'K', and 'S' becomes 'Z', and 'T' might become 'D' . They also tend to leave the first 'H' of a word,, like 'ard, 'eavy or 'umie for hard, heavy and human.

**_The Eldar_**:

Ancient enemies of the Necrons and Chaos, the Eldar race has psychic based technology and terrible magical powers. They see into the future and trick other races into fighting their battles to ensure their survival. They are as likely to help humanity as to oppose it.  
The Eldar are a dying race whose excess gave birth to Slaanesh, and created the horrible warp-realspace zone of the Eye of Terror. Very few eldar remained, and they still try to oppose Chaos if they can.  
The Dark eldar is an evil sub-race of the Eldar who offer up the pain of others so that Slaanesh would not take their own souls. They are pirates and sadists without compare.

_**The Tau Empire**_:

A relativly young (few hundreds of years old) Empire on the Eastern Fringe of the Imperium. Tau are grey-blue skinned aliens who are usually weaker and shorter than humans.  
Taus have no nose, only a vertical indentation, in shape if "I" for males and "Y" for females. Tau have red eyes and dry skin, and live for around 50-60 years.

They advance their technology at an alarming rate, and control a hundred systems. They are divided into five genetically pure castes, the warrior Fire caste, the worker Earth caste, the diplomet-trader Water caste, the pilot Air class, and the leading Etherial class.

Etherials are the unquestioned rulers of the Tau Empire. They lead the Tau for the **Greater Good**, the Tau ideology that teaches that every race must be brought under the rule of the Etherials, by diplomacy or force. The tau integrate alien technology and races into their empire, where the new citizens will become workers and auxiliaries that serve the Empire.  
Auxiliaries are usually deployed in roles that suit their nature (usually in front of the Tau warriors, as meat shields).

_Let me tell you something about Hew-mons, Nephew. They're a wonderful, friendly people, as long as their bellies are full and their holosuites are working. But take away their creature comforts, deprive them of food, sleep, sonic showers, put their lives in jeopardy over an extended period of time and those same friendly, intelligent, wonderful people... will become as nasty and as violent as the most bloodthirsty Klingon. You don't believe me? Look at those faces. Look in their eyes. _– Quark

* * *

**_Spaceships_**:

_U.S.S Kirking:_ The Kirking is a 288.6 meters long old Constitution class heavy crusier, refitted for active service. It has 4 double and 2 simple phaser emitter banks and two Proton torpedo launchers. The aging ship had been rotated out of frontline duty to run less dangerous Starfleet missions.

_Retribution_: An Astartes strike cruiser, the Retribution is three and a half kilometers long, armed with heavy broadside batteries, two bombardment cannons and four forward Torpedo launchers. It belongs to the Blood Ravens chapter of the Adeptus Astartes.

_Ave Machina_: Fifteen kilometers long, the Ave Machina is the Ark Mechanicus flagship of the Mechanicus Explorator fleet. Is a gigantic factory and research center as much as a warship. It is armed with two broadside batteries on port and starboard, and it has six Lance batteries and two Bombardment cannons. Its prow bears a Nova cannon and six Torpedo tubes.

* * *

**Weapons and devices:**

_Phaser_: Directed orange nadion beam energy weapons with a variable effect setting, phasers are extremely flexible weapons with great destructive potential. It can stun huge numbers of enemies or it can disintegrate stone walls. It can also be used as an efficient cuting, melting and heating tool.  
In the hands of an innovative commander, a phaser is more than a simple weapon. It is the tool of victory.

_Disruptor_: Energy weapon like the Phaser, usually firing green bolts. Most disruptors have only kill setting, but a few ones have stun and/or disintegrate settings too. Used by Klingons and Romulans.

_Transporter_: These devices disintegrate and than reform the matter of a person in the place of their choosing. When in transportation, the user becomes a consciousness divorced from his body. Transporters have trouble penetrating shields.

_Warp drive_: Warp drives wrap the ship in subspace fields, enabling faster than light tavel in real space.

_Universal translator_: The universal translator (also known as translator circuit) is a device used to decipher and interpret alien languages into the native language of the user, based on the brainwaves of the speaker.

_Tricorder/Auspex _: These are multifunction hand-held devices that primarly function as advanced sensors.

_EMH_: Emergency Medical Hologram, an AI with a holographic projector in the Sickbay.

_Deflector Shields_: Fast recharging energy fields that protect a space ship from damage. They are depleted by enemy fire. These shields have frequencies that allow special types of radiation to pass trough, which can be exploited by a skilled enemy commander.

_Photon Torpedoes_: Powerful antimatter warheads capable of faster than light travel.

_Photon Grenades_: Powerful grenades used in land combat. They have a very sophisticated targeting array, and only harm enemy troopers and weaponry, leaving friendly personnel and passive objects unharmed.

_Imperium Technology_: The technology of the Imperium is controlled by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Its hallmarks are angular, blocky shapes usually decorated with eagles and skulls.  
Imperium technology has an extremely broad range of variations from low to high technology, but common features are efficient, easy to repair machines that are extremely durable and can function for thousands of years.  
Very advanced technologies are often restricted to the Mechanicus, the Inquisition and the Astartes. Cybernetics, genetical engineering, and magic/warp-related technologies are especially advanced.

_Augmetics_ : Cybernetic or bionic body parts. They can range from crude oil powered mining drills to artificial brain parts that allow the user to manipulate a machine with his very toughts. They usually improve the performance of the organ or limb they replace. Augmetics are usually much more durable than flesh body parts.  
The tech priests willingly upgrade their bodies with augmetics. In abandoning the weakness of the flesh they become closer to the Omnissiah and the perfection of the Machine. The more senior a tech priest, the more machine he is.

_The Dark Age of Technology_: An ancient era where Humanity's technological knowledge reacheds its maximum level. It ended with a robot rebellion and the starting of the great warp storms.

_The Age of Strife_: The age between the Ages of Technology and Imperium. It was a dark and apocalytpic era, where human worlds were isolated and enslaved for thousands of years.

_Archaotech_: Technology from the Dark Age. Valuable beyond measure and worth the sacrifice of trillions.

_Warp Storm_: A gigantic energy vortex or disturbance of the Warp that prevents warp travel and can destroy ships in the warp. Great warp storms are often daemonic in nature.

_Cogitator_: Computer. Advanced cogitators are sometimes called as Logic Engines. Many Imperial computers, especially advanced ones, use cloned human or animal brain matter as an advanced component, similar to Federation gel-packs.

_Vox_: Radio-like communications system. Much more primitive than Subspace or Federation commbadges.

_Noosphere_: Internet-like virtual reality only visible to the augmented eyes. It can be used to store, view and exchange information. Data and code take on visual forms in the noosphere, looking like colourful currents, vortexes, shoals or lightning-like bolts.

_Manifold_: Virtual interface that connects a user or a group of users to the Machine Spirits.

_Machine Spirits_: The Mechanicus believes in the existence of machine spirits, minute fragments of the Machine God that inhabit every machine in existence. These fragments of their deity naturally command a great deal of respect, and they are also believed to be directly in control of the machine's operation. This means that Mechanicus tech-priests and others they instruct generally make many ritualized, prayer-like petitions to their machinery in order to insure their spirits are compliant and respected, and thus that they operate properly.  
More strictly, Machine Spirit may refer to a machine's guilding intelligence. Weapons usually have a special version, called the War Spirit.

_MIU_: Mind Impulse Unit, a direct brain-to-computer link. Usually comes with a Manifold.

_Mechandendrite_: Long Mechanical tentacle that has a lot of uses. It can be used as a delicate manipulator, a combat weapon or an extra limb to help physical tasks. The mechanical fingers and claws at the end are called manipulators or manips.

_Cortex_: Brain and/or main computer unit.

_Intelligence Core_: Mechanical device that replaces the human brain. It works better and makes the user virtually immortal. It has a very good internal energy source, and can preserve the consciousness even after fatal wounds to the body for even years or decades.

_Inload/Exload_ : Download and Upload data.

_Hololith_: Holographic communications and tactical display device.

_Luminator_**: **Flashlight, Floodlight, and such devices.

_Genetorium or Generarium_**: **Generator room. Similary, Enginarium is engineering. The Imperium uses many latinised words.

_Chronograph, chronometer or Chrono_**: **Clock, watch or other time-measuring device.

_Rockcrete or plascrete_**: **Imperial version of concrete; harder, tougher, better.

_Amplivisor_**:** Binoculars or similar.

_Pict__er, pict-stealer_**: **Picture taking machine, photographer, camera.

_Medicae_**: **Medical facility, medical personnel.

_Serf_**: **Bound and highly trained worker of the Astartes, performing many non-combat tasks.

_Laser weapons_:  
Lasguns very reliable, cheap and easy to maintain gun that fires a beam of laser. Nowhere near as powerful as a phaser, lasgun beams can still easily punch trough human bodies. It is the standard weapon of the Imperial Guard. Its batteries are recharged by sunlight or heat.

Hellguns are a more advanced laser weapon, which can sublimate steel and rock with a single shot. It is not as powerful as a phaser on maximum setting, but it is still a very deadly weapon.  
Multilasers are devastating anti-infantry lasers mounted on vehicles, firing powerful laser beams with a good rate of fire.

Lascannons are increadibly accurate and long ranged armour piercing weapons. A single lascannon beam can slice through almost any armour, making the weapon ideal for tank hunting. Its slow rate of fire prevents effective anti-infantry use, although it can be used to snipe out enemy commanders or aircraft, or even used to sear enemy infantry in a single line.

The Imperium has a great understanding of laser weaponry, which produces extremely reliable and poweful weaponry.

_Bolt weapons_: The choice weapon of the Astartes, bolters or boltguns are rapid fire projectile weapons that shoot rocket propelled, armour piercing explosive shells called Bolts.

While Astartes issue bolters have too big weight and too fierce recoil for human use, there are down-scaled versions manufactured for important imperial personnel.

Targets hit by the supersonic bolts explode into chunks of flesh and blood. The kinetic force of impact is alone enough to kill most humanoid species. The size of its ammunition usually restricts an individual from carrying more than 200 shells.  
Bolt pistols are small pistol sidearms, while Storm bolters are double barrelled bolters.  
Heavy bolters are rapid fire machine guns that fire fist sized bolt rounds.

_Plasma weapon_: Imperial plasma weapons are one of the best energy weapons known to man. Plasma weapons fire sun-hot bolts of plasma held in a containment field that ruptures upon impact, searing everything to ash in a large area.  
Its drawback is that in a confined space it can kill its user, and with rapid firing it is prone to fatal overheating.  
Vehicle mounted weapons do not overheat.

_Flamethrowers_: The imperials use flamers that shoot an ignited stream of Promethium, an extremely flammable concoction that contains phosphor and oxygen.  
Short ranged and extremely deadly to unarmoured foes, flamers produce enough heat to melt weaker types of metal like steel.

_Fusion weapons_: Imperial meltas and inferno pistols fire a short ranged stream of napalm in the state of sub-molecular fusion. Capable of destroying almost anything with a single shot, meltas suffer from very short range and slow recharge speed.  
Melta bombs are special grenades used to destroy heavy vehicles.

_Autoweapons_: These consist of autoguns, which are projectile guns, stubbers and heavy stubbers that are heavy machine guns with a prodigious rate of fire.  
Autocannons are rapid firing weapons that fire huge explosive armour piercing shells.  
The Assault cannon is the most advanced autocannon, firing hundreds of adamantium needle-shells per second, tearing swarms of infantry or even vehicles apart in a torrent of metal.

_Explosives_ : The Imperium uses several high explosive, fragmentation "frag" or shaped armour piercing "krak" charges. These are used in missile launchers, grenade launchers, grenades, microgrenades or mines.  
Plasma or Melta based projectiles exist, but they are very rare.

_Shotguns_: Close ranged weapons that shoot very sharp metal fragments. They can range from primitive to advanced weapons, like autoguns.

_Sniper Rifles_: There are two versions of sniper rifles. The Imperial Guard use "hot-shot" Long-las snipers, which are more powerful laser guns. Astartes and ratling(space hobbit) snipers use needle snipers, which fire toxic darts.

_Vortex weapons_: Extremely rare weapons that suck enemies into the Warp, or use warp energy to damage enemies. These weapons are unique to the Imperium, Chaos and Eldar.

_Chain weapons_: These melee weapons have monomolecular-sharp chainsaw bladed cutting edges. They usually come in form of chainswords and chainaxes. They are very good at tearing infantry apart.

_Power weapons_: These advanced melee weapons are covered in special Matter disruption fields that destroy any matter they touch, regardless of its components or density.  
Power swords and axes cleave trough flesh and armour as easily as if it was air.

Power fists and claws are giant pneumatic gauntlets encased in power fields, usually used to tear tanks apart.  
Thunder hammers release an area of effect disruption blast stuns anything it does not kills in an area.  
Lightning claws are gauntlets with 3-4 blades attached in "wolverine style". They are usually used against massed infantry.

Energy shields can offer a limited protection from power weapons.

_Power armour:_ Heavy armoured suit that hermetically seals the body of the wearer inside. It is usually made of admantium and ceramite, powered by a plasma reactor.  
Power armour can turn aside most enemy small arms fire and increases the strength and speed of the wearer.  
The most powerful and advanced versions are used by the Astartes, who wear it as standard issue. Their superhuman nervous system is directly linked to the armour, allowing the marines to control it as a part of their bodies.

Less powerful human versions are used by the Inquisiton and its servants. Power armour provides excellent protection, and usually requires anti-tank weaponry to be pierced.

_Carapace armour_: Heavy plated armour that is not powered. Usually used by Scouts and elite human soldiers lik Stormtroopers, Karskin or Grenadiers. Provides good protection.

_Flak Armour_: Light combat armour not dissimilar from real life soldier armour. Worn by the Imperial Guard general infantry. Provides poor protection.

_Storm shields_ : These are huge metal shields that carry an energy shield generator. They are "shielded shields" :) Pun intended.

_Autosenses_: Sensor arrays that send their information directly to the wearers brain. They are used in Astartes power armour and Mechanicus implants.

_Cameleoline(or camo, or stealth) cloaks_: Cloaks that shroud the user in a chameleon-like light distortion, providing invisibility.

_Teleporter_: An extremely advanced, temperamental and rare devices that transports people in the Warp. Unlike Transporters, it does nothing to the user's body, and can teleport through heavy armors and exotic materials . However it is not very accurate, and has a chance of being eaten by daemons.

Vehicles:

_Dreadnought_: Standing twice taller than marines, dreadnoughts are boxy walkers with two legs and two weapon mounts for arms or cannons. Dreadnoughts are piloted by ancient and crippled Space Marines who wish to fight for their Emperor even in death.

_Imperial Tanks_: The common armoured fighting vehicles of the Imperium are boxy and angular behemots of ceramite and admantium. Their design emphasize heavy armour and devastating firepower.  
The Imperial Guard designs are very durable and relatively primitive with a lot of big guns, while the Astartes vehicles are faster assault tanks with more accurate, if usually weaker, weaponry.

_Chimera_: A troops transport APC with medium armour and a turret weapon, mostly a multilaser or autocannon, and one frontal sponson heavy bolter/heavy flamer/Multi-melta. Used mainly by the Imperial Guard.

_Razorback_: An advanced APC with an automated weapon turret on top of it. Used mainly by Astartes. Its turret mounts two Plasma cannons, lascannons, assault cannons or heavy bolters. Rare.

_Rhino_: Precursor to the Razorback, the Rhino forgoes the turret. It still known for being extremely durable, easy to repair and hard to disable. Rare.

_Predator_: Advanced fast attack tank with medium armour and heavy weaponry. It has a turret and two weapon sponsons. Used mainly by Astartes.  
The Annihilator pattern has two single sponson and a twin linked turret lascannons, while the Destructor pattern has two heavy bolter sponsons and a turret autocannon. Rare.

_Leman Russ_ : Heavy battle tank with thick armour and heavy weaponry. It has a Battle cannon / Vanquisher anti-tank cannon / Eradicator anti-infantry cannon, / anti-bunker Demolisher cannon / Heavy plasma cannon or Punisher gatling cannon turret, and three sponson with 3 heavy bolters/heavy flamers or multi meltas.  
The frontal sponson can also be a lascannon, and the side sponsons can be upgraded to plasma cannons . Used as the main battle tank of the Imperial Guard.

_Hydra flak tank_ : Armed with four autcannons and an advanced targeting array, the Hydra excels at taking down enemy fliers, but it can still cause horrendous damage to infantry or lighter vehicles. Used mainly by the Imperial Guard.

_Land Raider_: Discovered by Magos Land on his search for archaotech on Mars, the Land raider is the most heavily armoured Imperial tank.  
It is used as a transport and battle tank of the Astartes. It has two sponsons with twin linked lascannons / Six bolters / heavy flamers, and a twin linked frontal heavy bolters or assault cannons. Extremely rare.

_Macharius_: Named after a legendary warlord and saint, the Macharius is a superheavy tank that can be equipped with twin-linked battle cannons, vanquisher cannons or vulcan mega bolters. Its two side sponsons can be heavy bolters and lascannons, and it has a twin-linked forward heavy stubber. Rare.

_Baneblade_ : Ancient and powerful superheavy tank with three twin linked heavy bolter turrets, two lascannon turrets, a forward firing hull mounted demolisher cannon and has a big main turret armed with a gigantic baneblade cannon and a co-axial autocannon. Extremely rare.

_Thunderhawk Gunship_: Perhaps the best flyer in the 41st millenium, the Thunderhawk is the general purpose space/air craft of the Astartes. It is around 25 meters long and 30 meters wide with extremely powerful armour, engines and weaponry. It excels as a troop carrier, space fighter, bomber and support gunship. The mobility a single Thunderhawk provides can triple the effectiveness of an Astartes strike force.  
It combines the armour of a mobile fortress with the armament of a super-heavy tank, and it rivals air superiority fighters in speed and maneuverability.  
It has a hull mounted turbo laser cannon or heavy battlecannon, two lascannons, four twin-linked heavy bolters and a big payload of missiles.  
It has no FTL capability since it is too small for a Warp engine to be fitted, and it has no shields, although its extremely powerful armour more than makes up for the lack of shields.  
Combined with its excellent combat abilities, the superhuman skill and endurance of the Astartes pilots makes the Thunderhawk a lethal danger for any enemy.

_Lighting_: Fast interceptor, armed with two wing mounted Lascannons and an autocannon or Hellstrike missiles. Very fast but fragile.

_Thunderbolt_: Heavy fighter, armed with two lascannons, four autocannons and Hellstrike missiles. Slower but more durable than the Lightning.

_Marauder_: Tactical bomber, with two forward lascannons, and two twin heavy bolters in the top and rear.

_Marauder Destroyer_: Assault bomber, with six forward autocannons, twin top heavy bolters and rear twin assault cannons, and Hellstrike missiles.

_Valkyre_: Troop transport, with a multilaser and two heavy bolters. Can hover.

_Vulture_: Imperial Gunship with a heavy bolter, and two weapon pods capable of carrying almost any heavy weapons like assault cannons, autocannons, lascannons or missiles. Can hover.

_Void shields_: A special advanced imperial shield type used in heavy vehicles and spaceships. Voids are extremely powerful, with the largest shields being capable of withstanding weapon salvoes that would level a continent.

However once damaged, these shields are extremely hard to restore.

Voids also have a tendency to be overloaded rather than diminished by enemy fire, with explosive results when the relays blow up.

_Plasma reactor_: Common and powerful reactor that supplies almost all large Imperial vehicles, ships and buildings with power.

_Promethium_: a napalm-like substance that contains oxygen and phosphor. It is used as fuel for vehicles and flamethrowers.

_Warp engines_: Colossal machines that the Imperium uses to enter the nightmare dimension of the Warp. These engines require extreme power supplies to break the walls of reality, and are restricted to ships bigger than 1 kilometer . In the warp, the ships are guilded by Navigators, three eyed mutants specially made to navigate in the warp.

_Geller Fields_: Shields that protect reality and keep magic out. They are used during warp-travel to protect the Imperial ships from the daemons of Chaos.

_Astronomican_: A psychic beacon on Earth, it marks the center of the Imperium and allows the navigators to navigate in the warp.

_Psyker_: Witch or magician that draws power from the warp. They are prone to daemonic possession, chance of which can be reduced by training.

_Astropath_: The Imperium uses astro-telepathy for faster than light communication. The weakest astropaths can only send dream like pictures , while the most powerful ones can send encrypted video links. They are soul-bound to the Emperor, a ritual that leaves them blind.  
Astartes Librarians can act as extremely powerful astropaths, while the Mechanicum uses Transmat psyker servitors for instant internet-like connection.

_Servitor_: Non-sentient cyborg slave, made from vat-grown bodies or criminals. Most servitors are stupid, capable of only performing one task and are in constant need of a supervisors.  
There are a few advanced models which are almost sentient, but those are rare.

_Servo-skulls_ are a special type of floating servitor made from the skulls from favoured personnel. It is considered an honour to serve the Emperor even after death.

Spaceships:

All of these are equipped with Defense turrets, Void shields, Geller fields and Warp engines. Ship sizes between Destroyer and Cruisers are canon as per Rogue Trader. There is no real canon on the ship classes above them, so it is speculated, based upon artwork and the previous size changes between classes.

_Destroyers_: 1-1,5 kilometer long, fast ships armed with Plasma torpedoes.  
_Escorts_: Escorts are around 1,6 kms long, armed with weapon batteries or a single lance.  
_Light/Strike cruisers_: Light cruisers are around 4kms long, armed with weapons batteries and a lance battery. Strike cruisers are 3,5 kms long, armed with a Bombardment cannon and batteries, and usually field superior armour.  
_Cruisers_/_Black Ships_: Cruisers are 5kms long, armed with a variety of broadside batteries, lances, hangar bays, torpedoes or Nova Cannons. Black Ships are advanced Inquisition Cruisers.  
_Battle Cruisers_: 7-9kms long, these are heavier versions of the cruiser design.  
_Grand Cruisers_: 10-13kms long, these are the precursors of the battleships. They are usually considered obsolete, and mostly serve in reserves.  
_Battleships/Battlebarges_: 15kms long, Battleships are armed with the same weaponry as cruisers, but on a more massive scale. A single volley of their weaponry can level a smaller continent. Battlebarges are Astartes battleships, with Bombardment cannons. Their armour is vastly superior to battleships, but their firepower is somewhat weaker.

_Transports_: These can vary greatly in size, from 1kms long courier ships to 60kms long mass conveyors.

_Imperial space weapons_: 

_Weapon batteries_: These are rows upon rows of gigantic laser cannons, plasma projectors, fusion beams, graviton pulsars and railguns. They are usually fixed into the hull, usually the starboard and port broadsides, with limited arcs of fire. Their fire usually covers a huge area in space.

_Lances_: These are gigantic turret mounted multi-barreled lasers, excellent for cutting apart enemy ships. Their slow rate of fire makes them less useful against swarms of smaller targets. More powerful but shorter ranged Plasma lances are known to exist.

_Plasma Torpedoes_ : Hundred meter long fusion torpedoes powered by plasma reactors, these weapons are relatively slow moving, but can devastate huge areas of space. Always mounted on the prows.

_Bombardment cannons_: Railguns firing devastating magma bombs, these medium ranged weapons are designed for cracking a planet's crust. Used only by the Astartes on turrets.

_Nova cannon_: Gigantic railguns with extreme range fixed to a ship's prow, Nova cannons fire projectiles at near-light speed velocity. Slow to reload, Nova cannons can destroy most enemy ships in one hit.

Ships usually can't have torpedoes and nova cannons.  
The standard projectile launched is a super dense "implosion warhead" that generates a tearing gravitation field similar to a neutron stars, alongside with the devastating kinetic impact.

_Defense Turrets_: Limited to 2000 kms range, these weapons (lascannons, autocannons and such) cover the entire surfaces of Imperial ships. Their purpose is to shoot down incoming fighters, bombers or torpedoes.

_Non-Imperial weapons and technology:_

_Suriken weapons_: Used by the Eldar, these accelerator guns fire monomolecular edged ninja stars at extreme rate. While ineffective against heavy armour, surikens shred light infantry.

_Ork weapons_: Orks use primitive slug throwers, usually called shootas. The horrible accuracy is compensated by the incredible rate of fire and bullet calibre. Ork technology is improved by the latent psychic abilities of the ork race. These abilites increase in strenght as the ork mob grows. This "Waaagh" effect improves all Ork technology, making the greenskins capable of technological feets that should be impossible.

_Choppa_: Axe or sword. Can range from a piece of scrap welded to a pipe to chain weapons. Nob choppas can be power weapons.  
_Slugga_: High caliber projectile pistol, as good for bashing in heads as for shooting.  
_Shoota_: machine gun. Bigger ones are known as Big Shootas. May come with more than one barrels. Its primitive nature and lack of accuracy is made up by ridiculous rate of fire and very big shells.  
_Deffguns_ are heavy weapons. Can range from gigantic machine guns to laser cannons. Usually made from looted heavy weapons of Imperial origin. Used by Lootas.  
_Snazzguns_: Big, bolter-like guns used by Flash Gitz. It can come with various ammunition like acid or plasma shells.  
_Burna_: Flamethrower coupled with welding torch.  
_Power Klaw_: Similar to power fist, usually wielded by the Boss or his elite bodyguard.  
_Rokkit_: Inaccurate and large rocket filled with as much explosives as possible.  
_Kannon_: Heavy projectile weapon that fires big explosive shells. Mounted on tanks.  
_Zapp gun_: Energy weapon of some kind or other that fires red lightning. Mounted on tanks.  
_Stikkbomb_: Ork stick grenade. Makes a big boom, and doubles as a sturdy club.

_Ork armor_: Usually made from scrap. When its thickness is combined with the psychic boost, ork armor can be more protective than it looks.  
Ork power armor is called Mega armor.

_Wartruks_: Fast truck-like vehicles.  
_Killa Kan_ and _Deff Dreads_ : Walkers. The first one is smaller and piloted by a grot, the latter is bigger and piloted by an ork permanently wired into it. Armed with power klaws, rokkits, shootas and burnas.  
_Battlewagon_: Huge tank and transport.  
_Looted Tanks_: Looted vehicles, usually retaining at least some of the superior weaponry of their previous owners.  
_Fighta_: Ork air superiority fighter, armed with a lot of big shootas.  
_Fightabomma_: The most common ork war-plane, armed with big shootas and rokkits.  
_Bomma_: Heavy bomber, with a lot of point defense shootas and bombs and rokkits.  
_Deffkopta_: One-ork attack helicopter, armed with shootas or rokkits.

_Ork Spaceships_: Ork Cruisers are called Terror ships. Ork escorts are called gunships. Both are armed with a variety of weapons, looted or orkish. Inaccurate, short ranged, but terribly powerful cannons are the usual armament.

_Tyranid weapons_: These weapons are organic symbiotes fused into the bodies of their wielders. They usually either fire beetles or acid.

_Necron Gauss weaponry_: Gauss Flayer weapons destroy the molecules of their target from the outside with arcs of green lighting, first disintegrating armour, than skin, flesh and bones.

_Tau weapons and vehicles_:

_Pulse weaponry_: The main tau weapon type, it is a less powerful but more reliable version of the Imperial plasma weapons.  
_Burst cannons_: They are rapid firing pulse weapons.  
_Battlesuits_ are large(2-3 meters tall) mechs piloted by veteran tau warriors. They are advanced and deadly at range, but they are not good against dedicated melee fighters.  
_Manta Gunship_: Mantas are large (60 meters long and wide) transport-gunships. They have a very formidable forward-mounted arsenal of two heavy railguns and six heavy ion cannons. They also have multiple seeker missiles and burst cannons.  
Mantas have powerful shields and armour, and are equipped with ether drives.  
_Ether drives_ are the tau FTL engines. They are dependable, but slow, and work in similar ways to a very primitive warp-drive.

* * *

**_Materials_**:

Extremely strong materials:

_Admantium_: An extremely powerful if heavy metal, adamantium offers excellent protection against energy weapons and is almost impervious to kinetic attacks. Used in starship, tank, cybernetic, Astartes power armour and blast doors.

_Ceramite_: An extremely powerful and light ceramic alloy which provides excellent kinetic protection and is almost impervious to energy weapons. Used in starship, tank, cybernetic, Astartes power armour and high-end non-powered body armour.

_Neutroinum_: It is an extremely dense, hard and durable substance found naturally in the cores of neutron stars. It is very rare, sometimes used as starship or bunker hull material.

_Beskar_: Also known as Mandalorian iron, this material has an excellent resistance to energy weapons and a very good kinetic resistance too. It is very rare, used almost exclusively by the Mandalorians, as it is only found on their home planet.

General, all purpose armour materials (weaker than the ones listed above):

_Duranium_: Hard metallic alloy, used mostly for starship hulls and starbases.

_Durasteel_: Hard metallic alloy, used mostly for starship and tank hulls.

_Plasteel_: Hard metallic alloy, used mostly for tools and medium-quality tank armour, or low-end power armour. Most likely used for civilian vehicles and low-grade spacecraft too.

* * *

**_Symbols, languages and other_**:

**Imperium**:

_Aquila_: The two headed eagle icon of the Imperium, symbolic of the Union of Terra and Mars, Empire of Terra and Mechanicum that formed the Imperium of Man.

Almost all imperial objects have at least one Aquila symbol as decoration.

_The sign of the Aquila_: is a hand gesture to show one's allegiance to the Imperium. The Sign of the Aquila has its user place their hands flat on their chest with their thumbs interlocked. This makes the image of the Imperial Eagle on the chest with the thumbs forming the head and the straight fingers symbolizing the wings.  
It used as the universal salute or show of respect.

_Imperialis_: A skull surrounded by eagle wings, the Imperialis was first used by the loyalist marines during Horus's rebellion. It remains a symbol of loyalty.

_Machina Opus_: This is the symbol of the Mechanicus, a human skull with its right half replaced by machinery. It symbolises the Ritual of Pure Thought, an operation which removes the illogical and emotional right hesmisphere of the the brain and replaces it with a computer.

_Sign of the Cog_: This hand gesture is the formal salute of the Mechanicus, and analogues to the Sign of the Aquila. It is made by bending the fingers, and then interlocking them, so that the palms are face the gestrurer.

_High Gothic_: Latin, the formal and ritual tongue of the Imperium.

_Low Gothic_: The common and official interplanetary language of the Imperium. It is very like british English, but there are many variations. Normal speech is marked in with "-s, like : "For the Emperor".

_Lingua Technis_: The binaric language of the techpriests. It requires mechanical emitters and receptors to be understood. It is usually described akin to a screeching noise not unlike scratching a chalkboard with rusty nail.  
The use of Binary is highlighted by []-s.  
The Binaric speech looks like this: [Veretated Magos, we have purged the data systems of scrapcode] . I tried using more easily recognisable signs, but the website would not let me use them.

The most beneficent _Immortal God-Emperor of Mankind_, belowed by all : He is also known as the Carrion Lord, Master of Manking, Him on Earth. The enemies of the Imperium call him the Corpse God.

_Arbites Judge_: Police officer. Think of Judge Dredd with heavy armour. And very angry.

_Magos_: Magi are the elite cadre of senior tech priests. Most Magi spend their lives in mastering one aspect of science, and they have a honorific that denotes this. They are also usually modified with specialised equipment to aid in their quest.  
As an example, Magos Genators are usually enhanced with blood sampling equipment that helps them to quickly process large amounts of DNA from blood. Magos Organos are equipped with a wide array of medical tools like synthiflesh weavers and injector needles that they need for healing. Magos Xenobiologicus are armed with strong servo-arms and bonesaws so that they can vivisect newly encountered alien species. Magi are almost fully mechanical.  
Additional honorifics include Archmagos, Veneratus and Seniorus.

_Adept_: Adepts form the bulk of the Mechanicus society. They are the "common masses", specialists and scientists who have not achieved Magos status. Adepts are highly modified, but not as much as Magi. In the Imperium they are still considered as "very imporant personnel".  
Before the Horus Heresy, Magi were called as senior Adepts.

_Enginseer_: These are special Adepts who maintain machinery instead of research. They are usually of lesser rank than Adepts.

_Artificier_: These are the elite of the enginseers who craft new machinery. They are of higher rank than Adepts.

_Famulous_: Learners who act as aides for their seniors, famoulus(es?) are usually assigned to Magi or Adepts as apprentices. They are young, and have only few basic enhancements.

_Skitarii_: Cyborg soldiers bred for strenght and aggression, they are the foot soldiers of the Mechanicus. They are fast, strong and deadly compared to humans.

_Scrapcode_: Half computer virus, half daemonic curse, scrapcode is a malevolent and semi-sentient twisted Chaos version of Binary.

_Scrapshunt_: Very, very grave Mechanicus insult.

_Meatbag_: An insulting term used to describe organic sentients. It is frequently used by Techpriests, HK-47 and Bender.

**Ork**:

_WAAAGH!_: This is the name of huge ork campaigns. It is also their chief battlecry that they always yell. It is also the name of the passive psychic field they create to bend reality to their will.

_Choppy_: Sharp, good for melee combat. You always need to make it more choppy.

_Shooty_: Something good for ranged combat. You can never be shooty enough.

_Stompy_: Something strong. You can never be stompy enough.

_Tuff_: Something durable, tough. You can never be tuff enough.

_Dakka_: Firepower. You always need more. Also yelled as a battlecry, when shooting.

_Boy_, _boyz_: Ork soldier(s), or (ork) person(s). Orks are genderless, but masculine.

_Orky_: Proper, good, orkish, strong.

_Poncy_: Eldar, weakling, effete and decadent creature.

_Umie, Humie_: Human. Over-complicated, cowardly.

_Boss_: Leader, general.

_Nob_: Noble, elite, commander.

_Grot, Gretchin_: Goblin subspecies. Weak, but cunning and crafty. Used for non combat duties, as slaves, as cannon fodder, and other tasks below the orks.

_Teef_: Orks use teeth as currency. They get it by fighting!

_Klan_: Ork society is clan based. There are a few great clans, and a lot of smaller ones.

Orks and colors: Orks believe colors signify a meaning, and because of their latent psychic abilities this becomes true.

_Green: _Orky, proper. Makes the wearer more orky, and thus better in combat.

_Red_: "Red unz go fasta!" Things painted red are faster. Standard color of vehicles, since orks are addiceted to speed.

_Blue_: Lucky color. Makes armor stronger, and causes shots to miss more often.

_Yellow_: Color of big booms. Makes explosive and projectile weapons faster, usually used on guns.

**Tau:**

_Gue'la _: Human, in tau language. "Gue" means human, "la" means "lowest of rank".

_Gue'vesa_: Human soldiers who fight for tau, literally "human helpers".

_Shas'la: _Fire warrior recruit. Shas means "of the fire caste"._  
_

_ Shas'o: _Tau general equivalent, literally means "commander"._  
_

_Shas'ui_: Tau sergeant equivalent, literally means "veteran".

_Kronus, Kaurava and Targa_ : Systems where the Blood Ravens have defeated the Tau Empire and butchered tau soldiers. Kronus and Targa were conquered by the Marines, but on Kaurava the marines were killed almost to the last man, most likely by the Orks of Warlord Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter.

Toughts and mental comments : These are marked in italics, and are usually followed by phrases like "he tought". Example: _The tolerance preached by these federation types fills my memory buffers with disgust_, tought the adept.

**Star Trek:**

_Uhlan_ : Romulan foot soldier.

_Tal'Shiar_: The Romulan secret police, dreaded and very efficient.

_Project Sign_ : A federation project that produced starships capable of creating temporaly portals between the universes.

**_Updates_**:

This list will be updated with new information on new factions, technology and will have a FAQ section if it is needed.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**.

_I do not own Warhammer ,Star Wars or Star Trek. The whole copyright information and the list of the respective owners can be found on my user page ._

This story can not be sold for money or other gain.

This story is non-canonical fan fiction. All characters are fictional, any resemblance in name or appearance is coincidental.

This is a comedy, not meant to be taken seriously. That however does not mean that it will be a simple string of jokes.

I will try to be fair to any and all sides involved in the fiction.

I will try to adhere to the lore of the universes.

I will try to adhere to the personalities of characters. Vulcans won't be listening to heavy metal, Space marines will not write dramas, and Jedi won't beat up strangers for money.

Warhammer primary lore comes from books, and lore sections of codexes. Secondary lore comes from games.

Star Trek primary lore comes from the TV series and films. Secondary lore comes from books.

Star Wars primary lore comes from the films and animated series, the "G-canon" of George Lucas. Secondary lore comes from games and books.

Primary lore is canon that overrides secondary.

This is the first 40k/ST comedy out there , and I'll try to be original in storyline and characters.

If you feel I copy some story, please point it out with a link to the story. It is possible that I did not read it yet.

I rate this story T for teen, with mild violence and mild exclamations like "damn it" . I will try to make it less gory than my other stories.

However if you feel that I have made an error in the lore, or abused your favourite faction feel free to tell it.


	2. The reward of Treachery

**Rewards of Trea****chery**

The sky itself was on fire.  
The people of Leraxus Delta had never seen anything like that.  
They always tought that promising to join the Tau Empire was a choice that could never backfire. Almost forgotten by the Imperium, the Leraxus system had little resources of importance. Trade was almost non-existent, and the local industry suffered because the lack of raw materials.  
The Tau promised enlightment, freedom and prosperity. They supplied the various secessionist factions of the planet with weaponry to overthrow the elected governor, a man whose only talent lay in propaganda.

With the governor's death, the various factions tried to assure their dominance. When the Reclamator Fleet of the Mechanicus arrived in search of archaotech, they found the planet engulfed in anarchy.

Archmagos Caelius Sartorius inloaded the sensor data of the _Ave Machina _via the Manifold into his Intelligence core and multiple data cortexes.  
In seconds, it became apparent that the planet has been tainted by the alien. He reviewed dozens of hours of news reports, planetary scans and vox traffic in a few minutes.

His inbuilt weapons stirred into mechanical life as hate built within his processors. The Tau were xenos, _aliens_. How _dare_ they subvert the worlds of the Omnissiah?

Travelling in search of wonderous archaotech, Sartorius lead a mighty Reclamator fleet of the Machine Cult. These fleets were issued with several Skitarii armies, ready to deal with any heretical or alien threat in order to secure the valued technologies so desired by the magi of Mars.

As a former Secutor, the archmagos was amongst the most combat worthy members of the elite Martian priesthood. For centuries he had destroyed the enemies of the Emperor, and his databanks instantly assessed all the relavent military protocols connected to the Tau and their blaspehemous machinery.

It took Sartorius 49 minutes to complete his battle plans.

With a neural command, he sent a data burst to the captains of the Reclamator fleet, and armed the torpedo bays of his ship.  
In 26 seconds, the six EMP torpedoes were loaded and programmed to explode in the planet's atmosphere.

Connected to the Machine Spirit of the _Ave Machina_, he felt the release of the torpedoes as their engines ignited. He saw the 360 degrees view of every torpedo as they encircled the planet in a diamond pattern and registered the heat of re-entry as they entered the atmosphere.

When the warheads were 50 kilometers from the surface, he sent the binary detonation command to their cogitators.

The specially built torpedoes exploded, sending gigantic electromagnetic impulses to cover the planet in an invisible but debilitating shroud of interference.

The inferior technologies of the locals shorted out instantly, and a great portion of the Tau-supplied equipment failed too.

The great Bulk transporters and Trransport ships of the fleet opened their hangar doors to let out a swarm of Imperial troop landers while the Cruisers bombarded the orbital defense railguns found by the initial survey scan.  
With their sensors scrambled, even the online platforms could do nothing more than fire blindly into space before they were reduced to rubble or lakes of molten metal.

The skies of Leraxus Delta burned as the 800 meters long dropships engaged their thrusters to slow their descent. Unnatural storm fronts and cyclones appeared as the troop carriers disrupted the planet's natural weather with the violent force of their arrival.

Aboard the _Ave Machina, _Sartorius would have smiled had he had a mouth to smile with. Augmented beyond the weakness of flesh as he was, he announced his satisfaction into the Noosphere. This will be over soon, he tought.

* * *

Aboard the Chapel of the Retribution, Epistolary Jonah Orion knelt in meditation before the images of the Emperor and Azariah Vidya, the Great father of his chapter.

He had retreated into the shrine to find a solemn place where he could meditate upon the shocking discovery his captain had made on Aurelia.

Azariah Kyras, the Chapter Master and Chief Librarian of the Blood Ravens had betrayed his oath to the Emperor and fell to Chaos.

Even ten years after the revelation, the Astartes of the 4th company were still shocked by that information. Kyras was their sworn master and the examplar who the Chapter strived to emulate.  
_How could the best of us fall to the Primordial Annihilator?_ The question plagued Jonah in every minute of his existence. The indoctrinated answer came quickly; _He was not vigilant enough… Chaos had corrupted greater men than Kyras in the past.  
_

His enhanced hearing picked up the silent footsteps of another marine. It came as no surprise, since he had felt the fanatical conviction of Azarius long before he heard his footsteps.

The captain made the sign of the Aquila and bowed before the golden image of his god. Then he turned to Jonah and nodded respectfully to the senior Librarian.  
"Greetings, brother Jonah. The master of the Astropaths have received a general Mechanicus report about a planet that defies one of their Reclamator fleets.  
I come to you to seek certainty. The Mechanicus could be a valuable ally in our plight. What does the currents of the warp tell you, Epistolary?"  
The voice of the captain was commanding and resonant, at odds with his youthful appereance.

Jonah called upon his warp spawned psyker powers to heighten his understanding of the universe beyond the possibilities of realspace. His mind searched the warp, for the spoor of shock, hate and aggression that always signalled a recent war.  
The only nearby source quickly swelled in his mind's eye. It was an unimportant planet, encircled by a fleet of mountain sized phantoms.

He could instantly feel the terror of civilians, the defiant hate of the rebels and the righteous fury of the Skitarii hosts. As his spirit soared above the planet, he became aware of an anomaly... a disturbance in the warp that shrouded the main rebel stronghold.

At first he tought it was a ritual designed to combat the imperials, but the Tau and their supporters were not known to use warpcraft. The more he examined the anomaly, the surer he became that it was ancient, the disturbances of the warp the echoes of events that took place dozens of millenia before the rebellion.

Azarius waited silently for the revered Librarian to finish his divinations. After two hours, Jonah's eyes snapped open.  
"I can not see the future, but I can feel a strange disturbance on the planet. There is something ancient and powerful hidden there. Something that we must prevent from falling to the heathen Tau. They would abuse it as they abuse everything they touch."

The captain accepted his explanation without question. He was a Blood Raven, and as such a scholar that knew better than to doubt the advice of a Librarian with Jonah's talents.

"I will order the Navigator to change course for this Leraxus system. If we can win the support of the Adepts of Mars and prevent the enemy from possessing this… anomaly, it will aid us greatly in the purification of the chapter. Knowledge is power!"  
"Guard it well!" replied the psyker, finishing the traditional maxim of his chapter.

* * *

Tech Adept Antonius Grassus approached Archmagos Sartorius with no small amount of fear. The Noosphere around the senior tech priest trembled with the red code-streams of his anger.  
Sartorius was burning with hate. The war was not going as planned. The heretics had been better supplied with Tau wargear than he had anticipated, and the damnable Tau vermin had apparently upgraded their systems again. There were even a few thousand Tau soldiers present to lead the enemy.  
They were like a disease, always changing and adapting.  
After a week of fighting, his forces only controlled 86% of the planet's surface. The planetary capital and several mountain fortresses remained under secessionist control. Such a failure sat ill with the Archmagos. Were it not for the archaotech, he would have bombarded the enemy strongholds from orbit days ago.

His 360 degrees view focused on Adept Antonius. The promising but young adept appeared to be trying to find his courage to approach him._ Antonius radiates fear in the Noosphere as an ork radiates stench_. _He still behaves as a human. That will change in time._ tought Sartorius. He visibly relaxed his weapon systems and calmed the Noosphere to encourage the adept.

Antonius walked before the Archmagos and made the sign of the Cog after lowering his Aegis barriers as a show of respect. His superior towered over him, fully three meters tall and heavly augmented with armour and weaponry.

[Honoured Archmagos Veneratus Sartorius, Peer of Proximus, Bearer of the eleventh seal of Mars, blessed of the Deus, Master of the Fleet and Speaker for the Machine Spirits, I come before your to bring news vital for our campaign. Our sensor arrays have picked up an Astartes cruiser. It identified itself as the Retribution of the Blood Ravens chapter. Our cogitators confirm their indentity. They have opened hailing frequences and are awaiting at your convenience, my lord.]

The minature augmitters built into the sides of Antonius's throat blurted out his binary cant message in less than a second. [Patch me through to their commander.] ordered the magos.

Captain Azarius and his veteran officers stood upon the gothic bridge of the Retribution, awaiting the signal from the Mechanicus battleship.  
"Incoming transmission, my lord" reported one of the chapter serfs manning the communications department. "Put it on hololitic display!" ordered Azarius.

The image of a heavily augmented tech priest filled the space before him. The Magos was impressive, even bigger than the Emperor's Angels of Death.

"I am Archmagos Veneratus Sartorius of the Reclamator fleet Sigma-237. In the name of the Omnissiah I welcome you, Astartes." His voice was mechanical and monotone.  
The Magos made the sign of the Aquila, and he replied with the sign of the Cog. "I am Captain Azarius of the Blood Ravens 4th company. I come to offer the support of my company aid you in the reclamation of any archaotech you find. "

Sartorius was midly suprised by the captain's greeting. Astartes seldom put their own agendas aside to help in something as intellectual as the search of archaotech. He quickly searched his data buffers for information about the Blood Ravens.  
His surprise lessened as he reviewed the data. These Astartes were renowned scholars who specialised on arcane and forbidden knowledge. 'The seekers of truth' , as they called themselves, worshipped the Emperor and gathered knowledge with equal zeal.

Their scientific and diplomatic attitude and had apparently helped them a great deal in forming alliances in the Imperium. They apparently had the favour of the Inquisiton, the Eccleshiarchy and the Machine Cult, a rare accomplishment for such an autonomous force.

"Your aid is most welcome, Brother-Captain Azarius, Lord of the 4th company, scion of the God Emperor and Hero of Typhon.  
The local forces are heavy entrenched and some even wield heretical Tau equipment. Their resist us with undimmed ferocity. Your Astartes could end this war quickly and prevent further waste of warmachines and Skitarii. It is logical that we work together. I will send you all combat data" He saw the captain's face scowl at the mention of the Tau. The Blood Ravens have won many recent victories against that alien race. He quickly sent a compressed data archive to the Strike Cruiser.

Azarius quickly reviewed the data, his enhanced mind and eyes reading reports far faster than any mortal human would be able to.  
After two minutes of reading he finished the archives and felt a deep sense of satisfaction. He would not only gain the favour of Mars, but he would also strike a blow against the hated Tau, a pernicious alien race that defiled the minds of naive humans with lies of freedom and comfort.

"Honoured Archmagos, my Blood Ravens will wipe this wretched heresy from the face of the planet. However there is something else of great importance of what I must inform you of first. Librarian Orion, if you please."

He inclined his head towards Jonah, who approached the hololith.

The captain stepped down from the hololith, and Jonah bowed before the tech priest. "Archmagos Veneratus, I sense a very powerful and ancient disturbance in the warp from the capital. I believe it is the echo of an ancient and unkown warp anomaly. It may be possible that a cache of warp-related archaotech is causing it. The further we delay, the bigger is the chance that the Tau will find it."

Adept Grassus paled visible at the mention of warp-related archaotech. Such artifacts were amongst the rarest and most precious of all the artifacts from the Dark Age of Technology. And they were also the most dangerous kind.

While the Archmagos and the Captain discussed their strategy, he prayed silently to the God-Emperor, Omnissiah made flesh, that the Tau won't find the archaotech.

* * *

Shas'ui Ser'shia cursed the gue'la assaulting the capital as the tunnels of the underground bunker complex shook around her. This operation has gone from bad to worse since the Tau sensors detected a new human strike vessel joining the blockade. It most likely carried a hundred of the bio-enhanced warriors that so recently destroyed the Third Sphere expansion.

Even worse, these were the infamous Blood Ravens. The butchers of Kronus,Kaurava and Targa were a bane upon the Greater Good.

While some of these genetically engineered warriors, like the Ultramarines, appeared to possess a small sense of honour and reason, the Blood Ravens were zealous murderers who depopulated entire planets that rightfully belonged to the Tau Empire, for the crime of not being human.

Even before the Ravens appeared, the situation was grim. Drawn out sieges did not favour the Tau who excelled in rapid mobile battles.

When their Manta Gunships arrived in the system, it seemed so easy. Only a few humans remained that supported the old reign of the dying Imperium, and the Tau needed a victory after they were forced to abandon Pavonis by the Ultramarines.

_At least the Ultramarines allowed our warriors to go home. The Blood Ravens won't. Those animals take pleasure in slaughtering a fleeing foe_, she tought bitterly.  
The shaking increased as the Skitarii Balisteria units outside the city fired another volley of high-explosive shells into the capital. Suddenly the walls of the cave cracked, and Ser'shia fell into oblivion.

The situation was grim, tought Commander Sho'fal Shi'kor'Myk.

Before the Marines arrived, the Tau had a slight chance of escape. The Etherials will not be pleased with his failiure. Sho'fal could only hope that they would see that it was not his fault.

The Tau Empire had very little intelligence on the foe they faced. In epic battles with the Imperials, they had witnessed the extreme power of the so called Titans of the Mechanicus, but they never faced their foot armies before in a campaign.

They initially assumed that they would be like the expendable masses of the Imperial Guard, but that mistake was made painfully clear in the first battle where a ten thousand strong rebel army was wiped out by a Skitarii force of one thousand. Even the basic soldiers were half-mechanical creatures that felt no fear or pain, and fought in perfect unity.  
Their elite Praetorians were devastating cyborg monsters built for sheer, suicidal aggression and slaughter, adorned with barbaric fetishes and deadly power weapons. He had seen them tear out the throats of their enemies with mechanical fangs and charge Fire Warriors with both arms missing.

And there were the horrors. Creatures of flesh and armour, equipped with gigantic cannons or savage claws that tore tanks apart in seconds.  
He hoped that Mantas could break through the imperial blockade. Shas'o Sho'fal never lacked courage, but unlike the Imperials he did not consider useless suicide as a meaningful death. He looked around the control bunker, wondering where Shas'ui Ser'shia was. It was not like her to be late.

"Shas'o Shi'kor'Myk! Can you hear me?" came the voice of Ser'shia on the com-net. Relieved, he answered. "I'm here, Shas'ui. What is your status?"  
There was a moment of pause, than she replied "I fell into some kind of ancient tunnels. The area is secure, and I am combat ready. However there is some sort of Gue'la technology stashed here. Some of it is already working. What caused them to go online I do not know. I have never seen anything like this... Commander, I respectfully advise that a team of Earth-caste engineers should check these devices out. They seem increadibly advanced. More advanced than us, to be honest."

Hope flared in Sho'fal's chest, despite his efforts to remain calm. If there was truly some kind of advanced technology hidden under the capital, they could use it to escape, or even win the war.

* * *

_The meaning of victory is not the defeat of your enemy but his utter destruction, to eradicate him from living memory, leaving no remnant of his endeavours, crushing utterly his every achievement and removing from all record his every trace of existence. From that defeat no enemy can ever recover. That is the true meaning of victory. - _Lord Solar Macharius


	3. The anomaly

_**Logic and Anomaly**_

Captain T'pal stood in the conference room of the _USS Kirking_, trying to and failing to control her temper. Helmsman Fournier was late.  
Logic told her that the man was a legendary pilot and an excellent marksman, a valuable part of her team, but it helped little. _  
How hard it is to arrive in time?_ She fumed. She was considering to call the helmsman to account for the lack of his presence when Fournier strode into the room in a ridiculous outfit.  
„Sorry captain. I was in the holodeck, running the…" She looked at him with eyes blazing with fury „I do not care for your _excuses_. Sit down and listen."

The veteran officers blinked in surprise. Even tough T'pal's voice was calm and steady, the fact that she interrupted him indicated how angry she was. Were she a human, she would be shouting curses and punching people by now.

„All right, we have received a top priority transmission from Starfleet Command. What I will tell you now is classified on a strictly need to know basis. That includes you too, Mister Fournier." The offender cringed visibly at the sharpness of her voice. „One of our deep space probes picked up a strange chroniton signature anomaly from a planet near the Klingon front. To make things interesting, Borg had been sighted near the area. We should arrive in 6 days .„ She let her words sink in. „Mister Hagen, could you evaluate the situation please?"

Science officer Talloc Hagen, a handsome betazoid with an uncannily intelligent mind, was assigned to the _Kirking_ specially to aid them in this mission. „The probe that detected the anomly has sent us had been observing the anomaly until it was destroyed by the Borg. Not only does the anomaly have an extremely powerful Chroniton signature, its Quantum signature is also different from ours. That signature has been indentified as belonging to the so called Mirror Universe." Several officers exchanged glances. The Mirror universe was a dark and dangerous place. „I believe that this anomaly is some kind of a gateway, but I need further data to be sure. We should be prepared to face anything." A chill silence descended upon the room.

„I will personally oversee the preparations of our security detachment, captain." Announced Mirra, the Tactical officer. Although she was an andorian, prone to passion and mood swings, T'pal was pleased with her no-nonsense attitude.

Chief Engineer Vong Zhuang was the second officer to form a plan:" My engineers and I can recalibrate our phasers to shoot beams of random frequencies. That should drastically slow down the Borg adaptation to our weaponry." T'pal nodded „ A good idea, Mister Vong."

„And I will research all that we know about the Mirror Universe culture, captain." Said Communications officer Tog. „That is a logical choice." Commented T'pal, pleased at the fact that the Ferengi did not make a snide comment about her wearing clothes. „If nobody has anything else to add, you are dismissed. We will stay on yellow alert until this mission is complete."

After all the other officers left the room, she walked to Doctor Terum. „You should review the medical files about removing Borg implants. It is logical to assume that some of the crew will be assimilated." The doctor, apparently hurt because she questioned her competence,, replied in a slightly annoyed „I have already reviewed the relevant data, Captain. Rest assured that we will be all right, even with the reduced crew numbers." T'pal was far from optimistic „Indeed. Good bye, doctor."she said and headed towards the bridge.

The bridge of the Kirking was not much different from that of the famous Enterprise that the Vulcan hero Spock served on. Some consoles were replaced with more modern ones, but the bridge still radiated a nostalgic charm that T'pal was completely immune to.

_Things were going wrong even before __we started the mission_, she thought. This was not how she pictured her Starfleet career. She assumed that it would be logical for her to be assigned to some of the newer science vessels, likely with a lot of Vulcans in the crew. But here she was, in a flying museum heading into possible battle with Klingons and Borg. Just to make things worse, at least one of her senior officers was incapable of even arriving in time.

She took a venomous look at the Helmsman's back before telling the man to chart q course to the fourth planet of the Leraxus system. _Why did not Starfleet command send a fleet to the anomaly?_ She mused. _Perhaps our casualties are more severe than they are letting on, and they don't want to loose any more valuable ships on errands like this._ No matter what, she was resolved to do her duty to the Federation and Vulcan.

As the Kirking accelerated to Warp factor 9, she had a bad feeling that this mission won't end well for them. No one on the bridge noticed the gaudily clad figure standing beside her in plain sight.

* * *

The launch bays of the Retribution opened to the eternal night of space as the Thunderhawks prepared for launch. In the acceleration seats of Talon Alpha, Librarian Jonah suddenly felt a strange tremor in Warp space. It was an echo of things yet to come, a slight vortex of energies that flowed from the future into the past.  
„Captain, I am feeling a new warp phenomenon coming from the site! The enemy must have activated something!" Azarius reacted instantly and activated his helmet's vox transmitter. „Talon Squadron, initiate rapid insertion protocol Alpha-three! Retribution, inform the Archmagos to order all his Skitarii to assault the enemy immediately!"

The fifteenThunderhawks bearing the brothers of the Fourth Company flew towards the capital on a ninety degrees collision course. There was no time to waste.

* * *

Commander Shi'kor'Myk was optimistic about their chances of survival. The ancient machine had turned out to be some kind of portal, but to what and where the engineers were unable to say. Still, with the Greater Good on their side, they now had a chance to win this. If they could get the machine operation, they could resume their mobile warfare and hold out against the enemy, or at least escape without big losses.

But as it seemed the fates had a cruel sense of humor. "Shas'o! Multiple enemy contacts detected! Repeat, multiple enemy contacts!" came the voice of one of his few survining Manta pilots. The gargantuan flyers were the main reason that they had held the enemy for this long. "What are the enemy numbers?" he asked.

"At least thirty thousand! And we are receiving repots that indicate that _every single_ enemy soldier has changed course for the capital." Came the reply.

Commander Sho'fal realised what happened at once. Somehow the enemy knew knew that they had found the strange machine. It appeared that securing it was their primary objective in fact. _Could it be that it was the machine that drove these cyborgs here the first place?_  
He knew that he was right. Instead of their salvation, the machine doomed them all.  
Through the systems of his XV22 Stealth Battlesuit he could view the footage the Drones took while supporting the rebels. He never before saw the cyborgs attack in such a frenzy.  
They came in a tide, all tactics and sense of self preservation forgotten. If the machine is that important to them, than he could use that.

Shas'ui Ser'shia once again cursed the humans as she helped the earth-caste engineers evacuate the mysterious tunnels.  
Her commander had made explicit instructions not to damage or turn off any machine. She could see the reasoning behind his orders.

If the humans were so intent on getting the machine, they might ignore the Tau in their haste to secure it. _And they would come after us in a frenzy if were we to destroy it _she tought. With the enemy jamming communications, getting word of these cyborgs to T'au was the greatest priority.  
Still, she wanted to defy the commander and confront the Astartes. Ever since her brother was carved up on Kronus, she sought vengeance upon the modified humans. She knew she had no chance against such brutal predators, but she would take down some of them before she died!

_The Etherials need to be informed of what transpired here. Foolish last stands do not serve the Greater Good_ she reminded herself as the small group of Fire warriors and engineers ran towards a Manta on the landing platform. [Terminate the enemy! Charge, for the Omnissiah!] canted Archmagos Sartorius as he lead the Praetorian charge towards the city center.  
Built for battle, his void shields crackled as it absorbed enemy fire. After teleporting to the surface in a hurry, he was glad to release the excess rage that has been building in his systems for days.

* * *

His ranged mechandendrites impaled enemy officers and common soldiers alike on red beams of laser fire, automatically targeting rebels with heavy weapons first. An enemy trooper charged him with a chainsword. „Die, bastard!" he snarled, and tried to impale the towering magos with his weapon, ignoring the obvious fact that his shields were online.  
Sartorius, unimpressed, sent one of his melee mechandendrites into the throat of the pathetic flesh-creature with a single thoughts. The trooper dropped, his head neatly sliced from his body by the power blade at the tip of the mechanical tentacle.

He hoped for better opposition. He was fightning cannon fodder. Where are the damned Xenos? As if the Machine God itself had answered his prayers, an enemy Hammerhead skimmer tank appeared two hundred and twelve meters from him, and fired its railgun. The Blood Ravens Thunderhawks settled down on top of the demolished rubble in the outskirts of the city under the coverage of a hundred Hydra flak tanks.

Ten squads disembarked from the ten Gunships, and the five Carriers dropped the 4th Company's tanks, a Land Raider and two pairs of Predators and Razorbacks.  
The six tactical, two devastator and two assault squads formed into standard codex pattern formations and began their advance, while Cyrus and his scouts activated their stealth cloaks and disappeared towards the city.

The venerable Dreadnought Thule stomped towards the frontline, followed by the Hellfire Dreadnought Aries and the Ironclad Ulixes. Last to disembark was Prathios, the venerable Chaplain Dreadnought who was assigned to the 4th by Captain Angelos until a living Chaplain could be found.  
Their cargo deployed, the ten Gunships roared into the sky in search for enemy artillery and aircraft.

* * *

Shas'o Sho'fal knew this would not be easy. „Warriors of T'au!  
The enemy seeks to eradicate us and preserve their decaying tyranny over the galaxy.  
If we can not send word to T'au of their assault, then they will win!  
We won't give up! We will survive!  
As we all know, duty to the Etherials requires sacrifice.  
I am asking for volunteers to lead a diversion against the gue'la in order to give the rest of us a chance to escape.  
Today we will face none other than the Blood Ravens.  
You all know the genocide they unleashed on Kronus, how they ruined our base on Kaurava and how they killed every Tau on Targa!  
Lets take down as many of these barbarians with us as we can!  
If we die, we will die denying the humans in the name of the Greater Good!"

He knew this was his last hour. Despite what he said in his speech, he was very afraid. Only madmen do not fear death. _Or monsters and machines_, he corrected himself.  
He opened a channel to Ser'shia.  
"Shas'ui, you will lead the survivors in our remaining Manta gunships in an attempt to escape.  
Hopefully you can slip away in the confusion and engage your ether drives before the enemy intercepts you. I will lead the volunteers with two of our damaged Mantas agaisnt the enemy. Good luck."

Veteran Ser'shia was shocked. She was being denied the chance to strike back at the those who murdered her brother.  
As the Manta's hatches closed, she went to a command console to watch the battle. Even she could not participate, she could still witness the heroic last stand of her commander.  
The Tau counterattack surprised the Mechanicus forces, but they responded with alarming speed as the haptic links spread tactical orders almost instantly.

* * *

The shields of Archmagos Sartorius buckled under the impact of the hypersonic railgun shell.  
He pinged his auspex on the tank, comparing sensor data with information from his archives even as he aimed his lascannon. A beam of white light brighter than the sun cut the enemy tank apart in an blue fireball as its fuel exploded.

[Prepare for incoming enemy aircraft and armour. Break their heretical abominations apart!] he sent his signal to every combat unit. He was aware of the tactical situation better than any normal man could be.  
He could see with the sensors of every tank, and his will could command every battalion in perfect unison.  
Still, it was not enough when the Tau attack hit them.  
Railguns and Seeker missiles flew from the Tau forces into the Skitarii ranks, tearing great holes into the cyborg lines. Hundreds of Battlesuits revealed themselves and fired all their weapons into the massed enemy. Almost a hundred housand of human pawns attacked with the fury of desperation.

A pair of deadly Manta Gunships swooped down upon the Mechanicus forces, the fire of their heavy railguns gutting tanks with each shot and ion cannon beams disintegrating dozens of infantry. Archmagos Sartorius was surprised by the ferocity of the Tau attack.  
The enemy had commited all its armour, but little of its infantry or airforce. _What kind of diversion was this?_  
[This is Archmagos Sartorius to all Hydra flak tanks, Lightning and Thunderbolt fighters. Concentrate fire on the gunship that shows signs of recent damage!] he exloaded in hurried battle-code, knowing that servants of the Omnissiah died by their hundreds in every minute. The four rapid firing autocannons of the Hydras turned the sky into a storm of explosive shells, targeting the engines of the enemy gunship with burn marks marring its weapon ports.

The shields of the Manta weakened and finally collapsed when squadrons of Imperial fighters added their lascannon and autocannon fire to the barrage. Without its shields, the nano-chrystalline armour of the gunship cracked under the autocannon impacts and run molten where the lascannons hit.  
The tau pilot know he was doomed but fought to the end, the burst cannons of his vessel taking out five imperial fighters before he lost control. The disabled flyer flew over the human forces to crash into the hills outside the city.  
As the Skitarii closed the distance with the Tau, fifty Barracuda fighters arrived to reinforce the last Manta. At least the equal of the Imperial fighters, the Barracudas forced the human pilots to evade their fire and give the gunship valuable time to harass the enemy ground forces.

„Death to the alien!" said Brother Corvus, pilot of Talon Alpha as the ten Thunderhawk Gunships fell upon the surviving Manta like the Divine Emperor's own fiery wrath.  
Turbo laser cannon and lascannon beams sliced Barracudas, while the Thunderhawk pilots evaded all enemy fire with acrobatic maneuvers that only creatures with genetically engineered reflexes could make. The Angels have arrived, bringing Death in their wake.

Archmagos Veneratus Sartorius filed a Noospheric reminder to thank the Astartes for their timely intervention later.  
With at least one Manta down, his forces were gaining the upper hand. Fire warriors and Gue'vesa were torn apart by boler shells and armour piercing missiles brought down scores of battlesuits. The few Leman Russ Vanquishers and Battle tanks that have arrived dueled Hammerheads and Preatorians clubbed Kroot warriors to the death with power maces.

Than he became aware of Tau tanks exploding from thrown Melta bombs and Tau dying of gunfire that came from nowhere. Scouts with camo-cloaks must have infiltrated the enemy.  
The Thunderhawks performed their deadly acrobatics in the air, their heavy bolters tearing apart Barracudas with a satisfying rate.

* * *

„I am Death, I am Fearless, I am Invicible!" roared Azarius as he led a squad of Assault Marines into the Tau battlesuits before him. Deadly as the enemy mechs were, they simply lacked the superhuman speed of the Blood Ravens.  
Power swords and axes cleaved trough the enemy armour as if it were paper, cutting off mechanical sparks and hacking open the torsos to kill the alien pilots elite Tau warriors tried to bash them apart or shoot into the melee, but the Assault Marines simply evaded the barrels of their guns as if they were in slow motion.

Azarius cleaved one xenos in two and caught a blast from a tau plasma rifle on his storm shields.  
The return strike of his power sword sent the second battlesuit to join its comrade in death.

„Tremble before the Light of the Emperor!" intoned Tarkus as his veteran Tactical squad fired volley after volley of bolter shells and plasma bolts into the incoming horde of human traitors.  
Enemy troopers exploded or sublimated into gas as the fire of the Astartes found its mark. „Grenades!" ordered Tarkus, and every marine lobbed a huge fragmentation grenade towards the densest mob of enemy troopers he could see.  
The ten grenades killed more than three hundred Gue'vesa and wounded twice that number.  
The nearby Skitarii instantly went on the offensive, adding whatever support fire they could to the marines' fury.

Assault Sergeant Thaddues soared on wings of fire, seeking enemy heavy weaponry.  
„Silence those guns!"He cried out as he saw five Broadside battlesuits preparing their railguns to fire.

The Assault Marines dropped onto the despicable constructs, using power fists and lightning claws to cut open the heavy robotic shells and expose the alien within.  
„Enemy guns silenced!" he voxed his brothers.

Sergeant Avitus was enjoying the slaughter of xenos. His Devastators poured a torrent of heavy bolter shells into the massed enemy soldiers, while Lascannons wrecked enemy Hammerheads with each shot.  
Battlesuits were blasted into pools of molten metal by Plasma cannon shots and missiles took out Devilfish transport.  
„In battle, we are the master!" he said as he mowed down a squad of Fire warriors with a burst from his Heavy bolter.

Librarian Jonah Orion chanted the sacred Words of the Emperor as he slowly advanced at the center of the Astartes company. His weapons were holstered, and his arms were spread wide as golden and blue arcs of warp lighting crackled on his armour.  
He was maintaining a Force dome, an immaterial barrier which turned away enemy killing blows and shots from his brothers.  
The strain was enormous, but he had withered the abominable touch of the Tyranid Hive mind. Compared to that, deflecting a few hypersonic shells and plasma blasts was a child's play.

„Hear our malediction!" growled Davian Thule trough the augmitters of his mighty Dreadnought sarcophagus as he fired his assault cannon into the massed ranks of traitorous humans. Their bodies were shredded as hundreds of adamantium bullets pierced their bodies every second, cutting trough multiple ranks wich each burst.  
The fact that humans could sink so low and willingly fight for aliens sickened him to the core. He was doing them a favour by killing them.

To Davian's right, ancient brother Ulixes charged into an enemy tank, his armour dented and in places punctured by railgun fire.  
„Die, die, DIE!" he roared and brought his seismic hammer down upon the Hammerhead, the special disruptor field of his weapon sending a devastating shockwave trough the enemy vehicle, shattering its armour and killing the crew. He fired the inbuilt melta gun too, just to be sure. One could never be cautious enough with xenos technosorcery.  
He fired his heavy flamer built into his power fist at a squad of Kroot warriors, burning the barbaric aliens to lumps of charred meat.  
A wild krootox escaped the fire and tried to punch the Dreadnought out, but its fists did no damage to the adamantium and ceramite armour of the mighty machine. Annoyed, Ulixes thrust his powerfist through the body of the animal, leaving a gaping hole in its torso.

Aries fixed his right arm, a twin linked lascannon on a Barracuda.  
„Your end is at hand, alien!" he announced as twin beams of light sliced the enemy fighter into three balls of flaming scrap.  
Sensing a massive heat reading, he turned his chassis to the right by 106 degrees. The sensors that he had for eyes scanned the ruined buildings to find a targeting solution.  
He cancelled the search as a massive Knarlock beast poked its head out af a street corner.  
It roared, and tried to ram the Dreadnought, but Aries had fought and killed the inscrutable Eldar with his pinpoint accuracy. A single burst of his twin linked autocannons was more than enough to put the dinosaur-like creature out of its misery.

Behind Azarius, Chaplain Dreadnought Prathios lead his battle-brothers in the prayer of war.  
„All who oppose His Will must die!" he vocalised as his plasma cannon brought down a Broadside battlesuit that had the temerity to fire on him.  
„As long as the Voice of Emperor is heard, none shall doubt our zeal!" he roared, and charged into the fray after to the young captain.

Captain Azarius and his Assault Marines were engaged with the elite Crisis battlesuits of the enemy, veteran fire warriors who piloted the best mechs the earth caste could build.  
Both sides took advantage of the urban terrain, leaping with their jetpacks into cover, trying to minimalise the time they spent in the enemy's sight.

„It is better to die for the Emperor than to live for yourself!" bellowed Prathios as he charged through the rubble, blasting aliens into oblivion with his plasma cannon or tearing them apart with his power fist. It was all the distraction the Commander and his Assault marines nedeed. They soared into the sky like avenging angels, ready to crash upon the heads of the alien survivors.  
As Azarius flew towards a damaged battlesuit, his helmet's sensors caught a flicker of light near Prathios.  
Instantly he opened a private vox chanel to the Dreadnought and yelled „Evade!", praying to the Great Father that he was not too late.

The chaplain sidestepped to the left with a speed and agility that was so unexpected for such a brutal war machine. A beam of fusion fire evaporated the rockcrate where he stood a second ago. „Degenrate filth!" he exclaimed and fired his storm bolter and plasma cannon at the source of the fusion beam.  
Stealthsuits exploded or melted, but a single XV22 commander mech escaped the worst of the damage, and fired its burst cannon at Azarius.

* * *

Only his experiences of Kronus allowed Shas'o Sho'fal to dodge in time to evade the plasma fire and bolter shells the human walker fired at him.  
He tought that slaying the ornate black, bone and gold warmachine would at least cost the enemy dearly, but suddenly he found an even better target.  
The marine flying towards him could only be the commander of this company.

His armour was deep red, adorned with golden icons and drenched in blue and red blood spilled from tau and rebels.  
His helmet resembled a skull, bearing a black raven on its forehead with a ruby red droplet of blood in its center.  
The same heraldic icon of the Blood Ravens was present on the warrior's chestplate, only in this case the eagle was golden.  
The same icon that haunted his nightmares since Kronus.  
The warrior carried a sword and a shield, typical of his warmongering kind.

Sho'fal tried to shoot down the commander, but some form of energy field deflected his fire.  
He tried to fly away, but the Astartes was as unnaturally fast as all its genetically engineered kind.  
It closed the thirty meters separating them in a second, ramming into him with his shield.

He felt his own energy shields collapse as the impact propelled him into the nearby wall.  
He crashed through several rooms until he finally fell onto the remains of what once was a table.  
Before he could rise, the captain was standing on his chest, power sword moving faster than he could see. Searing pain exploded in him as the imperial warrior metodically chopped of his limbs. He was determined not to give the brute the satisfaction of screaming.

„Why do you oppose the Greater Good, human?" he whispered through bloody lips. „Can you not see that your tyrannical Imperium is collapsing under its own corruption and superstition?  
The marine stood still for a second, silent as statue.  
Than it spoke, its metallic voice inhumanly deep and resonant.  
"Do not dare lecture me, vermin! My Chapter alone is older than your misbegotten race.  
If it was not for the Imperium, the Dark Gods would be ruling this universe!  
You deserve death for being alien, and than you deserve extinction for aiding Chaos by standing against the Righteous."  
The marine spoke with the certainty only zealots have.

„Foolish gue'la… daemons are just… a lie made up by your ignorant religion of bigotry!"  
The blood loss was making him delirious. He could feel death coming, its long scythe aimed for his heart…  
„I have killed daemons by the score before. I have battled the bloody handed god of the Eldar and banished him twice.  
Die knowing that the daemons are coming after your soul even now as we speak."  
As the Blood Raven's blade sliced his head off, he hoped with his last tought that Ser'shia made it out alive.

* * *

The six remaining Mantas directed all power to their engines as they sought escape. Fortunatly the sacrifice of the two damaged Mantas and the Barracudas diverted the attention of Astartes and Mechanicus forces from the escaping Tau.  
The engineers have modified the dropships to safely carry two hundred tau per ship, more then four times larger then the original troop capacity. With the ammunition, battlesuits and tanks left behind, there was a lot of space.

Too intent on getting their hands on the archaotech, all the Mechanicus ships moved towards the capital, while the Mantas sped away from it, moving as close to the terrain as they could.  
The trick worked, the over-enthusiastic cyborgs only spotted them as the dropships left the atmosphere at the other side of the planet.  
Too late, the humans launched Fury Interceptors to catch the Tau. Armed with huge banks of Lascannons and gigantic missiles, the Furies were a match for Mantas in firepower and size, and more than a match in speed. But the Tau ships had one thing that the Furies would never have. Faster than light engines.

White-red beams of light impacted on energy shields as the Furies come into range, but ether drives were already powered. One of the Mantas was bracketed by five Furies and blew up instantly under the constant laser barrage. Another was too slow and exploded as a twenty meters long deep space missile hit it.  
But the remaining four Dropships successfully evaded fire long enough to get their ether drives on.  
Out of the three thousand Tau warriors sent to claim this world, only eight hundred survived.

Shas'ui Ser'shia sat in silence in the main cargo bay. She watched the camera feeds of the battle as long as the Manta's advanced signal receivers allowed her to.  
The cyborgs main advantage over the Tau army was their speed. More machine than men, the Skitarii could fight at an eye-blurring speed that made it extremely difficult to aim at them. Still, they were sluggish when compared the Astartes. The monstrous warrior creatures moved at a speed that seemed to defy even the advanced sensors of the Battlesuits.  
No matter how fast the Tau warriors were, their brains were just too slow to properly instruct their systems to target the red killing machines. With so few Tau warriors and so much cover, they never stood a chance. She saw Sho'fal die under the sword of a blood-drenched Blood Raven, and she saw the arrival of the cumbersome but deadly human tanks whose arrival turned the conflict from battle to slaughter.

The rebels died in their thousands, blown apart by tank cannons, torn to shreds by bolter fire or cut down beneath the blades of the marines. Six hundred brave Tau warriors died with them. Many of them was one of the few survivors of Kronus. _But their sacrifice was not in vain_, she reminded herself.  
_The humans will pay for this, _she thought. The Greater Good had triumphed over the Imperium before, and it will do so again.

* * *

With the arrival of the Barracuda fighters, the surviving Manta was again free to attack the Skitarii.  
It fired every weapon into the massed Skitarii, taking hundreds of Imperial lives.

[I am older than your Empire, alien filth, and I will outlive it!] canted Archmagos Sartorius in fury. These aliens did not know when to give up and simply die. He had to show them why were the humans the master race of the galaxy.  
With the enemy units still reeling from shock at the arrival of the Astartes, he quickly tuned his auspex array onto the Manta. The Tau employed advanced information networks not dissimilar from the Noosphere.  
Such technology aided them greatly against the Imperial Guard, but now it became a way for Sartorius to invade their vehicle.

As his haptic transmitters probed the firewalls of the Manta, he began writing a malevolent code sequence that formed as black lightning in the Noosphere around him. It was a short, almost artful program, the like of which no other but the anointed of the Machine God could forge in so little time.  
When he was ready, he exloaded the Machine Curse onto the systems of the Tau dropship and sent a warning to the human pilots to get clear of the Manta.

As soon as the Thunderhawks and Mechanicus aircraft drew away from the alien vehicle, its power core suffered a catastrophic malfunction and exploded into a searing blue fireball.  
As the fragments of the dropship rained down into the city, the main force of Imperium armour arrived.

Apart from the five Blood Raven tanks, there were hundreds of Chimera APCs and Leman Russ battle tanks, a dozen Macharius super-heavy tanks and even a trio of holy Baneblades.  
The mighty weapons of the venerable machines roared with the rage of the War Spirits, and the enemy units not directly engaged with the Skitarii or the Astartes disappeared in gigantic fireballs of high explosive fire.  
Enemy tanks were pierced by lascannon beams and Vanquisher shells. Plasma and autocannon fire felled Battlesuits in their dozens, while Heavy bolters and Punisher cannons raked thousands of enemy footsoldiers with explosive bullets.  
The enemy forces tried to escape, but the Thunderhawks and the surviving fighters mercilessly gunned down the fleeing tanks and troopers.

[Rejoice, servants of the Machine! Victory is ours! We shoved those heatens who rules this galaxy!] he canted on a general channel to every Mechanicus personnel.  
The Skitarii forces let out an animalistic roar of aggression, and redoubled their efforts in hunting down the enemy survivors.  
The Imperial army moved towards the abandoned base, only to find that most of it has been buried by enemy demolition charges.

The warp anomaly still persisted. _Perhaps the tau did not have the ability to destroy the machinery_, he tought. That seemed unlikely.  
The most logical explanation was that the Tau did not knew what the machines would do if they were wrecked.  
[Revered Archmagos, our cruisers have detected enemy Mantas trying to escape on the other side of the planet. I have ordered our Furies to engage.] came the noospheric data-blurt of Adept Grassus.  
[That is unfortunate, but our priority is the archaotech. The enemy buried it, but did not destroy it, thank the Omnissiah. Instruct the captains to destroy the Tau if they can, but more importantly assemble the most experienced Magi and Adepts and send them to them down here with as many excavator servitors as you can find.]

With the death of the last human traitor in the vicinity, the Blood Ravens regrouped and converged on the abandoned base.  
Thanks to the blessings of the God-Emperor and the Force dome of Jonah, non of the marines had fallen, although many suffered injuries that would have killed a mortal man trice over.  
Their ammunition low, their armour covered in blood, the Astartes marched with hymnals of the Emperor on their lips, their souls full of joy after purging the slaugher of aliens.

Jonah sent a secure vox channel to his captain. „Brother-Captain, I can feel the machinery now. It is some kind of portal, akin to a teleporter but different. What does it do, I can not say, but its power is increasing by the minute. We must hurry. If we can not shut it down or at least control it, there is no telling what horrors it can unleash."  
„Thank you, brother Jonah. I will inform the Archmagos of this development."Azarius was less than happy with the news.  
He opened a vox link to Sartorius and repeated Jonah's diagnosis.

Archmagos Sartorius was agitated. The archaotech was so close, he could almost smell it.  
The Blood Ravens have comfirmed his theory. The machines were building power. There was no time to waste.  
As the bulky excavator servitors started shifting the debris, the Blood Ravens and Skitarii joined in to help as much as they could. His respect rose for the marine commander.  
Azarius clearly understood the implications of the situations, and his men were tossing giant boulders aside with an almost machine-like effecience.  
Even three of the revered Dreadnoughts helped, their mighty fists disintegrating rock as easily as they did the tau armour a few minutes ago.

Adept Grassus and dozens of senior Magi were encircled by a ring of Devastators. As the bloodstained warriors scanned the horizon for targets, the Magi exchanged theories and prayers on the Noosphere.  
In addition to his ancient Bolt pistol, Antonius carried a Hellgun. It was only one and a half centuries old, still brand new by Mechanicus standards.  
Made from the latest of Proximus pattern templates, it had an in-built generator rather than a bulky backpack.  
As the rubble was cleared away, he could not supress a shiver of dread that crept into his memory banks. _The Omnissiah's bounty will soon be within their manipulators_, he tought.

* * *

On board the Kirking, Science officer Hagen watched as the chroniton emission gained strenght. "Captain T'pal, the chroniton activity of the anomaly started to increase at an exponential rate. If this trend continues, it will be very likely that anything coming from the Mirror Universe will come from at least hundreds of years away from our time." The bridge crew looked worried at this new development.

"Understood. Whatever comes out, it will most likely be an intelligent life form. Those can be reasoned with." answered T'pal. Her sensitive ears picked up the sarcasting comment Mr. Fournier whispered "With my luck we will run into assimilated Klingon riding dinosaurs."  
It took all of her self control not to make a negative comment about her helmsman's intellect.

* * *

_They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give of themselves to me. _  
_Like clay I shall mould them, and in the furnace of war forge them. _  
_They will be of iron will and steely muscle. _  
_In great armour shall I clad them and with the mightiest guns will they be armed. _  
_They will be untouched by plague or disease, no sickness will blight them. _  
_They will have tactics, strategies and machines so that no foe can best them in battle. _  
_They are my bulwark against the Terror. _  
_They are the Defenders of Humanity._

_They are my Space Marines and they shall know no fear._

- The **God Emperor of Mankind**, on the creation of the Astartes.


	4. Accidents and Archaotech

_**Accidents **__**and Archaotech**_

The USS Kirking entered the Leraxus system two and a half hours ahead of schedule.  
T'pal made a mental notice to compliment Engineer Vong later.  
The system seemed abandoned at first, and the Kirking slowed down to impulse near the fourth planet.

„There are clouds of debris around the planet, but I can not detect any vessel or large wreckage. It appears that the debris is made out of… Borg material, mostly. I am detecting fading energy that matches the signature of Klingon disruptors. A minimal amount of Klingon hull fragments can be detected too.

Most likely the Klingons won a costly shooting match with a Borg sphere, and left the system to enact repairs." reported Tallock.

„Thank you, Mister Hagen. Mr Vong, be prepared to re-route emergency power to phasers or shields as soon as the Klingons come back." Said T'pal.  
„Mister Hagen, please scan the planet and see if you can find anything out of order."

The Kirking slowly scanned the planet from orbit. It appeared to be an unremarkable Class-L planet, barely habitable by most humanoid standards.

„There is a Borg base near the anomaly. It appears that some drones were transported down to the surface to examine it. They had constructed a large facility around the portal. Their shields are weak, we can take them out easily." Said Tallock.

„Any sign of a Mirror intruder or object?" asked T'pal. The science officer shook his head „I can not detect any significant amount of matter with a different quantum signature. Most likely the portal is still incomplete."

„Keep scanning and report any change in the situation. Tactical officer Mirra, please assemble an away team for rapid insertion into the Borg facility."  
Something in her gut twisted as she ordered the formation of the away team. She tried to think it was the Plomeek soup she ate for lunch, but she knew that it was not.

On the science station, Tallock's eyes widened as his telepatic senses picked up a faint buzzing sound coming from the anomaly. From her sudden apprehension, he could feel that the captain sensed it too.  
_Why would a portal interfere with telepathy?_ He asked himself. He intended to find it out.

* * *

The Noosphere became a vortex of questions and opinions as the last piles of rubble were lifted, revealing the eons old corridors that lay beneath the enemy stronghold.  
Skitarii leapt down into the corridors, with the Magi close behind them.  
With their prize so close, the tech priests were almost maniacal in their hurry to examine the ancient machinery.  
As the Skitarii searched and secured the corridors, a small army of Magi, Adepts and Enginseers swarmed the place and began to analyze, repair and clean whatever machinery they could find.

Archmagos Sartorius lead the senior Magi, Enginseers and Techmarines into the heart of the subterran complex, followed closely by Adept Grassus, Captain Azarius and the psyker Orion.  
The corridors they left behind were already full of tech priests eager to unlock the holy secrets of this place.

„I can smell the foetid stench of the Tau on this place." He said, speaking low gothic to indulge the Astartes.  
The captain responded as he anticipated he would „ Than they shall pay for their sacrilage!"

As the imperials entered the vast chamber of the strange portal machine, even the Noosphere fell silent as every human stared at the terrible sight before them.  
The chamber was bigger than the rest they had seen on their way in, fully a hundred meters across.

But it was not the size of it that awed them. Forge Worlds had Manufactorum temples so large that artillery could fire in them as it would fire in the open.

It was the red-orange arcs of warpfire that ran along powerlines imbedded into the walls. There were strange patterns on the ground, similar yet different from Teleporter circuits, that glowed with an eerie blue light. Control altars were set next to the walls of the chamber, alight with holographic runes.  
„I can feel it bending the walls of reality… the power output is enormous. It is opening a portal to somewhere!" grunted Jonah through clenched teeth.  
His eyes were unfocussed, and sweat glistened on his dark skin. The warp fields of the machine were taking their toll on the already exhausted psyker.

[Quickly, patch yourself into the consoles! We must shut it off as long as we can!] canted Sartorius, not wasting time to speak in the much slower gothic tongue.  
Magi and Adepts ran to the consoles on the walls, trying to connect their mechandendrites into wire-sockets and data-ports, with various degree of success.

[The portal is becoming unstable! Re-align Geller fields! Bring the warp-matrixes in aligment with the aetheric relays!] canted the Archmagos. Antonius tried to calibrate the warp conduits to a slowly decreasing energy output, but he the ancient engine countermanded his every neural command.

[It is not responding as it should! The aliens must had tinkered with its data-processors. It is going to energise, we must…] Antinous's report was cut short as his console exploded, sending the Adept tumbling into the circle-like blue patterns on the floor.

[No! Don't let it activate!] cried out Sartorius, knewing he was already too late.

There was loud snap of warp lightning, and Adept Grassus was enveloped in an orange field of warp energy, and Jonah fell on the ground in agony, screaming.  
The whine of the ancient warp conduits lessened as the archaotech engine powered down.  
Mechanicus and Astartes stood aghast. Of Antonius Grassus, there was no sign.

* * *

Just as Lazare started to hope that things would be all right, both T'pal and Tallock cried out in horror and pain. „Officer down! Get Doctor Terum here now!" he ordered as he jumped from his seat and ran towards the nearest emergency medical kit.

Tog ran to the science console „I'm not sure what I am seeing, but it appears that the chroniton emissions flared just a moment ago. The readings were completely off scale, but now there is almost nothing. It was not unlike an explosion.

Klyta materialised on the bridge with three nurses. She quickly bent down to take over Lazare, who administered painkillers to the groaning captain.

She ran her tricorder over T'pal. „She seems to have suffered some kind of heavy neural shock. Nothing permanent, but very excruciating non the less. „Mister Vong, beam us to the sickbay!" she ordered, and the three officers and the nurses dissolved into blue-white light.

* * *

Antonius hit the ground hard. He ran a diagnostic algorithm on his augmetics. The reports were good, he had suffered only minimal damage.  
As he got up, he looked around himself. He was in a corridor of some sorts. Everywhere he looked, alien machinery pulsed with a necrotic green glow.

The chamber and his fellows tech priests were gone. The only logical explanation was that he had been teleported somewhere else.

_But where?_ He asked.  
The buildings surrounding him looked like nothing he had ever seen.

The machinery glowed with a baleful green light, yet these structures were clearly too primitive to be of Necron origin.

The Noosphere was dead. The vox was silent too. He drew his hellgun as his modified ears picked up the sound of footsteps.  
Not wanting to reveal himself, he moved behind the huge tubular machines that seemed to sprout from the closest building.

As the source of the noise revealed it self, his unease deepened. The creature stomped clumsily on the metallic floor. It was at once familiar and horribly alien.  
It looked like a servitor… a shoddily built servitor that has not been tended to for a century. Its flesh was necrotic, its movements sluggish and jerky, as if its coordination systems were offline.

But the worst thing was the face. It was a pale, rotten colour of greenish-grey dead flesh.  
And it was clearly mutated. Its forehead was ridged, its teeth sharp and almost ork-like.

_Who would build such a thing apart from the servants of darkness? If this place were tainted, there would be eight-pointed stars everywhere__, _he tought.  
The construction of the creature seemed to make no sense. It had a drill arm and a very advanced eye-sensor, but its legs were mostly natural.  
_Any adept with half a brain-cell would give a heavy duty mining servitor strong augmetic legs_. And why did it had to have such advanced optical sensors? In fact he was surprised that it hat not spotted him yet.

„Are you damaged?" slurred the abomination in heavily accented gothic, making Antonius jump in fear. It did not even turn its had his way. He was too surprised to say anything for a moment, than replied, hoping he would say the right answer „I am operational."  
The monster seemed to consider this. Time seemed to slow as the creature stood motionless, as if listening to an in-built vox device.

„What is your number, drone?" it said. „13 ALK-01100 Gamma" he bluffed. It did not work.  
The alien advanced on him with its customary, rigid steps. „Surrender to the Borg. Resistance is futile." The situation had just went from bad to worse.

* * *

T'pal awoke to find Doctor Terum Klyta standing over her. The doctor's face showed her relief as she tried to sit up. "Try not to exhaust yourself, captain. You had some kind of seizure. Mister Hagen suffered the same syndromes. I gave you a tranquilizer to prevent any long term muscle damage."

She remembered little, apart from an overpowering wave of pain and horror that seemed to consume her consciousness. She never felt anything like it before.  
"How is Officer Hagen?" she asked.  
"His response to the stimuli was more intensive than yours, captain. He will need a few hours rest to fully regain consciousness. I am confident that he will suffer no permanent injuries."

"I am feeling fine now, and I am needed on the bridge. Thank you, Doctor." Before the doctor could say anything, she went to the lift, and said "bridge".

Tog was trying to make sense of the energy readings, but the Kirking's sensors had been partially disabled by the anomaly and many of the readings made little sense to him.  
_Thank the Blessed Exchequer_, he thought when T'pal entered the bridge.

"Welcome captain, I'm glad you are feeling all right." said Lazare. "Thank you, Helmsman. What is the situation?" she replied.

"Half of the sensors are still scrambled, and we simply do not have the ability to re-calibrate them." reported Lazare. "I will take the science console, Mister Tog."  
As she replaced the Ferengi, it became clear that many of the sensors needed to be properly repaired. "Mr Vong, we will need an engineering team at Gel-pack D-53 and the K-12 isolinear relays. Miss Mirra, is the away team ready?"  
"Yes captain, we area fully equipped and ready to go. Personal shields and phaser rifles are working at peak efficiency." Replied the tactical officer.  
_At least that went according to the plan_, she thought.

* * *

Faced with a heretical alien machine demanding surrender, Antonius did the only thing that any servant of the Emperor would had.  
He screamed "NEVER!" and fired his hellgun on full auto into the advancing Borg, bisecting the drone completely in an explosion of sparks.

Logic dictated that this installation had an exit. All he had to do was to keep going in one direction and he would be eventually find a way out.  
He ran as fast as he could, but his enhanced hearing picked up the clanking footsteps of the Borg from every direction. _Plague and damnation!_ he swore.  
His augmetic eyes pierced the fog of the Borg base, and he retched at the repulsing sight they revealed.

The Borg looked like misshapen servitors, with necrotic skin and the rigid movement of plague zombies. And not two were alike.  
Their implants could not remove the fact that many of them were alien.  
_Xenos_. Bug-eyes, nose-less creatures, some looking mutated, other totally alien.  
They were a dark perversion of everything the Machine Cult stood for.

He took a frag grenade from his belt and threw it at the biggest mob of Borg he could see. The high-explosive fragmentation grenade exploded, tearing apart at least two dozen drones and wounding more.  
The Borg stood shocked for a moment and he ran towards the breach in their lines as fast as his augmetic legs would allow. He made it out, just barely.  
He threw another grenade, but the Borg already split up, putting as much distance between each other as they could. Still, it killed seventeen creatures.

Suddenly Borg materialised out of thin air in front of him. Too shocked by their sudden appearance, Antonius raised his hellgun too late.  
The Borg had adapted to the photon weapon, and their shields now absorbed multiple laser beams before dying.  
The adept despaired as his enhanced mind calculated the odds at near instant speed. He would not make it.

One of the monsters, curiously human in appearance, survived long enough to take his arm in its vice-like grip. Antonius felt the numb pain of his altered arm as some sort of weapon pierced his flesh.  
Shocked into action by pain he seldom felt, the adept smashed his gun down on the head of the Borg, snapping its neck.

He took out his bolt pistol from its holster with his upper left mechandendrite, and fired at the closest enemy, a hulking reptile-like monster.  
The pistol boomed and the Borg's chest exploded, sending ruined machinery and flesh flying everywhere.

He quickly fired his pistol at the largest, most threatening Borg while his Hellgun sent beam after beam into the others.  
After a few minutes the Borg started to retreat.

Antonius was first puzzled by the enemy's sudden retreat.  
The Borg could have still killed him, although he felt confident that he could have taken down at least ten more drones.  
Then his Aegis protocols went into alert. The enemy attack that pierced his arm had deposited some form of nanobots into his floodstream.  
He watched in horror as the xenos machines started assimilating the nutrients carried in the silvery floodstream.

Now the Borg's action made perfect sense from their point of view. They had poisoned him with their foul machinery, that would turn him into a Borg over time. There was no need to waste drones chasing him.  
The only error on their part was the fact that Antonius was an Adept of the Mechanicus, with a body highly modified towards the perfection of the Machine.

Even as the Borg nanoprobes multiplied, the Glavia-pattern nanobots in his floodstream responded, code-wiping and reprogramming any xenos machinery they could find.

_All machines serve the Omnissiah in the end_, as his master Sartorius was so fond of saying.  
The Borg obviously needed an education about that simple truth, Antonius reflected as the Machine Spirits of his augmetics cleansed his body of the last remnants of the xenos infestation.

* * *

T'pal frowned slightly at the readouts of the Borg base. Something had definitely came through.

The subspace sensors picked up chemical explosions and energy weapon discharges. The life signals of the Borg were slowly decreasing in number.  
As she re-calibrated the sensors, the life signals became more clear. There were around a thousand Borg drones, and something that the computer could not identify.

She raised one eyebrow in surprise. Whatever the intruder was, it was clearly wrecking a havoc on the drones. For a while it actually managed to drive away the cyborgs.  
But soon the Borg rallied again and closed on the mysterious life signature, in too much numbers even for something so dangerous to overcome.

For a few seconds she hesitated. Whatever the intruder was, it was definitely well armed. However it was almost sure that the Borg attacked first, so the intruder was simply defending itself. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as the human say_ , thought T'pal.

„Miss Mirra, I'm on my way to you. Prepare the away team for transportation. There is an intruder who has been killing Borg. Now it is being chased. I think it should be best if we tried to help it. If nothing else, we have a common enemy."  
A few seconds later the Andorian answered „Yes, Captain. Is this intruder no too dangerous?" T'pal considered this before replying. „It was most likely attacked by the Borg. We all knew what they are like, they try to assimilate everybody. The Mirror being most likely refused."

_At least I hope so_, she thought as the away team marched into the Transporter.

* * *

In a few minutes, the Borg realised that their nanoprobes had failed, and they attacked in doubled strength.  
[Come you wretched scrapshunts, I'll send you all to the Warp!] canted Adept Grassus as he threw his last grenade at the oncoming horde.  
More than thirty drones exploded, but dozens more took their place. He fired his Hellgun and Bolt pistol, but the enemy was simply too numerous for him to overcome.

Even as bolter shells blew up alien bodies, and Borg drones were impaled on ruby-coloured beams of light. Still, they came on, without even slowing down.

Click. The innocous sound of the bolt pistol's trigger, all the more resonant without the boom that should had followed it.  
Antonius knew that the empty bolter was the beginning of his doom. His hellgun's power cells were nearly spent, and weapon was overheating. He holstered the empty pistol and readied his mechandendrites for the last stand.

A bone-saw whirred on his medical one, while the plasma cutter lit up on his repair mechandendrite. The two manipulators extended monomolecular-edged claws, and he tore off a piece of piping as a club.

If he had to die, than he was prepared to meet the Omnissiah with the blood of these Borg on his hands.

As the Borg encircled him, he engaged his melee algorithms, and charged at the enemy, the name of the Emperor on his lips.

* * *

T'pal, Mirra and the ten Security soldiers materialised in the heart of the Borg base. „That way!" she said, and they started running towards the largest concentration of Borg life signs.  
As they neared their objective, they became aware of the Borg bodies that littered the floor. Some were pierced by some kind of energy weapon, while others bore terrible wounds of some kind of explosive weapon that detonated them from the inside.

As the sounds of a brawl reached her delicate Vulcan ears, she knew that the mysterious being was still alive.  
In some places the ground was decorated by torn Borg bodies, as if some kind of metal razors had cut them to ribbons.  
Her tricorder could detect the residue of chemical explosives in the air. Her curiosity peaked. Nobody used chemical explosives any more.

The away team ran out into a square of some sorts, surrounded by pulsing machinery. A hundred strong Borg mob was fighting something robed in the middle. „Kill the Borg!" she ordered, and phaser beams began to disintegrate the drones.

* * *

An alien tried to club him with a drill, but Antonius sidestepped him and thrust his hellgun into its abdomen. As the barrel bypassed the shields, he fired, killing the drone and stunning the other behind it.  
He swung his plasma cutter into the face of another one, burning it into a carbonised skull in seconds.  
His bone-saw chopped off heads and limbs, while he clubbed the nearest Borg with his already ichor stained pipe. The abomination's head caved in beneath the full might of his augmented strength.

The two manipulator mechandendrites clawed at eyes and tore off implants as he fought in a frenzy.

Seventeen drones lay dead or dying on the floor, but he knew that he could not last much longer. His silvery floodstream was closing dozens of small cuts already, and his systems were slowly being exhausted as his potentia coil could not keep up with his energy consumption.  
[Machine Spirits, guild my aim!] he blurted as he fired his hellgun into another drone at point blank range.

Just as he was contemplating to order his systems to explode, the drones were suddenly hit by a volley of orange energy bolts.  
They seemed to dissolve into the air, leaving no trace of their existence. Small, circular devices fell amongst the Borg, erasing them by the dozen.  
As the small grenades fell near him, he knew it was too late to jump away.  
Adept Grassus closed the shutters over his augmetic eyes and waited for the explosion.

Nothing happened. He opened his eyes, only to see that all the Borg in the vicinity were either dissolved or melted.  
He stared dumb-folded into the face of a human female, who looked at him with the expression of slight amusement and naked interest on her face. Her rifle was in her hands, but it was not aimed at him.  
Happy to find someone who did not try to murder him, Antonius deactivated his combat attachments and spread his arms wide. „Thank you for your intervention, stranger." He said in his flesh-voice.

T'pal stared at the hooded figure with unhidden curiosity, her Vulcan composure momentarily forgotten. With the Security troopers taking the perimeter, she approached the figure of the stranger.

It was cloaked in ornate red robes, and four armoured tentacles rose out of its back, held in a restive position. She could not see what lay under the hood, but two eyes blazed at her with a mechanical orange light.  
It spread its arms wide, and said something.

The universal translator worked by picking up the recipients brain patterns. For some reason, it could only decipher that the being was pleased.  
_Most likely we surprised it with the rescue_, she thought.  
„Can you understand me?" she asked it, hoping for a peaceful reply.

The Adept was astonished. The woman canted gibberish binary at him. He zoomed in on her face and analyzed it, looking for enhancements.

She looked like a young woman in her early twenties, and he was still human enough to consider her beautiful.  
Her upswept eyebrows were similar to those that he had seen on many Imperial noblewomen.  
The only anomaly he could find were her ears, which were pointed in an odd manner not entirely dissimilar from Eldar.  
_Is she a mutant? Or are those ears augmetic? How can she speak binary without augmitters?_ He wondered, his thirst for knowledge awakened by this mystery.

The creature did not respond to her question. The translator only picked up that it was now curious and confused.  
She decided to try it again. „Can. You. Understand. Me?" she spoke as if she were speaking to a child.

Antonius was at once shocked and relived to see her mouth form Gothic words. _Can you understand me?_ His receivers still picked up mangled and senseless binary, but now he ignored them.  
She was speaking gothic, and he was hearing binary for some reason.  
The only logical explanation was that she had some sort of advanced auspex that tried to translate her voice into binary.

„Turn off that machine. Turn off your translator!" he said. The woman frowned at him, not understanding. He repeated his message.

T'pal was starting to worry. Her translator could only inform her that the creature was shocked and annoyed in the same time.  
Then it tried to reach for something in its robes. Her gun came up before it could even stop its hand.  
The stranger continued to reach for something very slowly. As its hand withdrew, which as she noted seemed mechanical, it held what looked like a small datapad.

Three words appared on its screen, written in perfect English. „TURN IT OFF".  
She quickly squezed her comm badge, and said „Captain T'pal, code Omega-twelve-purple. Turn off universal translator." The badge beeped to indicate that the translator was disabled.

„Can you understand me now?" she asked again.

Antonius took away the dataslate as the woman asked her in perfect Low gothic, her voice clear and calm.  
„I can understand you. Thank you for your intervention. I am Adept Antonius Grassus. To whom do I have the honour of speaking?" he asked, and the woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

T'pal was as happy as a Vulcan could be without ruining the reputation of her species. The stranger's voice was calm and crystal clear. And his name sounded human.  
„I am Captain T'pal of the Federation starship USS Kirking. We detected a chroniton impulse and came here to investigate. Luckily we arrived in time to save you from the Borg. I would ask you to allow me to beam you up to our ship. This place is crawling with Borg."

He was mildly surprised at the captain's name, and more surprised at the mention of the mention of some Federation. Just where was he? She did not look like Imperial at all. Still, anywere was better than here, and she has saved his life once already.  
„All right, Captain T'pal of the Federation starship USS Kirking. I will come with you."

„This is T'pal to Engineer Vong. Eleven to beam up." She said.

Before he could ask about the shuttle, he felt his body dissolve and his consciousness transform into pure energy.

After what seemed like an eternity or a second, he was suddenly standing on a brightly lit platform.  
„That went surprisingly well, captain." Came a female voice from his left. He looked at the speaker and jumped into the air as he saw her.

To say that T'pal was surprised when the Adept jumped thirty centimeters into the air and than ran behind her was an understatement of epic proportions.  
Her first thought was that the transporter had scared him, but she was corrected as Antonius jabbed a finger at Mirra and said „Get that thing away from me!"

„Adept, that is Tactical officer Mirra. She is an Andorian, and not a thing. She will not hurt you." _Unless you continue insulting her_, she added silently, to diplomatic to say it.

Antonius gave no sign of understanding. The offensive creature with its blue skin and worm-like, writhing forehead-tentacles was all that he could see.  
„Get it away!" he said, a little to frightened for his own liking.

Suppressing a sign of resignation, T'pal put her hand on his shoulder. „I swear to you that she will not hurt you. She is just as friendly as I am, and I did not freak you out did I?"

„But of course. You are human, but that thing is Ando-riann. How can you bear her presence?". Now T'pal was getting confused. „How do you know of humans? And why do you think I am one?" she asked.

„Because I am human too. What do you think I was?" he asked. T'pal sighed at last, knowing that this will be a long day.


	5. Revelations

**Revelations****  
**

T'pal lead the outraged Adept into the conference room. „All right, Mister Grassus. Here you are safe from aliens. I am sure this has unsettled you greatly, but I hope we can discuss it in a civilised manner. You will ask a question, and than I will ask one. All right?"

She tried to imitate a human talking to a frightened child, talking slowly and reassuringly.

_What does this woman take me for? An idiot?_ asked himself Antonius. _It does not matter. She is not shooting at me, and that is good for now. Emotions are a weakness. _  
„Yes. It is all right. I will answer your questions". He tried to keep his voice neutral, despite the insult her tone implied.

„I mean no disrespect Adept, but could you tell me … what and who are you? You said you were human, but humans don't have tentacles for example, mechanical or otherwise." T'pal hoped that the Adept would not be offended. He seemed the sensitive type.

„I am an Adept of the Mechanicus, and as such, I am blessed with the Omnissiah's gifts of Iron. My inferior human flesh had been replaced by holy machinery so that I am now closer to the Omnissiah's perfection. Now, pray tell me, what are the Borg?"

She did not know how to respond at first. According to the Starfleet Intelligence reports, the Mirror Universe had a very grave Borg infestation. And there was no mention of an Omnissiah or Mechanicus, whatever those things meant. By the way he pronounced his upgrades, it was clear that they were voluntary.

„The Borg are pseudo-race of cyborgs connected into a hive-mind. They seek to assimilate every new civilisation and technology they meet. They are enemies of the Federation. Before the Borg attacked you ,why did you come over to our universe Adept?"

The cyborg's tentacles writhed in surprise. „What universe are you talking about? I had an accident with an archaotech warp-machine of some kinds. I do not know where I am. I never heard about a Federation or Borg before."

T'pal rubbed her temples, unsure where to begin. „You came from a parallel universe we call the Mirror. If our informations are correct, it is ruled by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, a brutal regime which bombed Terra to ruin and devastated Vulcan. The Alliance opresses the Terrans and the Vulcans as slaves. Humans are either slaves or freedom fighters there."

„Your information is false. I never heard about any Klingons, Cardassians, Alliance, or Vulcans, or mirror universe.. Humanity rules the galaxy under the Omnissiah, the God-Emperor of the Imperium. Any race that dares to challange us is crushed under our inexhaustible might. Holy Terra stands invincible for ten thousand years. "

Antonius was troubled.  
The woman clearly was not only a heaten, but she was either crazy or from another universe. Not exactly a good situation either way.

„What is this Federation you serve. Is this the human empire here?" he asked at last.

She had some trouble accepting what the Adept said. A ten thousand years old human empire that ruled the galaxy? That meant that this adept was, at minimum, ten thousand years from the far future. At least she knew who the Omnissiah was. The God-Emperor, who was a deity and ruler, at least if his title had any logic in it. And the fact that he did not recognise the Vulcans did not sit well with her. The admirals will be very interested in her report.

„The United Federation of planets is a democratic interstellar republic of more than 150 free planets. Its shared principles are liberty, universal rights and equality for all sentient beings, and to share knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration.  
The Federation was founded by Humans, Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites in 2161. The current year is 2409, in accordance to the human calendar that puts the year zero at the birth of a prohet called Christ.  
What the Imperium? When was it founded?" she asked, already dreading the answer.

Grassus seemed to sit taller as he replied.  
"The Imperium is the biggest and most powerful empire the Galaxy has ever seen.  
Its capital is Holy Terra, the blessed homeworld of Man.  
Our oldest archive mention a prophet of the Ancient's Religion called Christ. It is most likely the base of our dating system too.  
The Imperium was founded in the thirty-first millenium by the Immortal God-Emperor of Mankind, who is the Omnissiah, when he united Earth and the Martian Mechanicum.  
During the two hundred years long Great Crusade, the divine Emperor reclaimed the galaxy in the name of Humankind.

The current year is 41,003. The sacred Imperium had stood defiant against the numberless daemonic, heretical and alien horrors for the eleven thousand years of the Long War by the divine grace of the Emperor.  
The Imperium and its million worlds are ruled by the divine might of the Emperor, his will carried out by the twelve High Lords of Terra. It saddens me to hear that you live without His light."

T'pal's jaw hung open, her emotional control forgotten.  
_The Adept was not simply from the future, but he was from a future thirty nine thousand years away.  
A future that had an empire which dwarved the federation six and a half thousand times, which was ruled by a 'god' who was at least as old as the empire itself_. _Apparently they also fought 'daemons', whatever those are_.  
It was simply too much, the scale too unbelievable. And the way he said '_heretic and alien_' was not particulary promising.

"Captain T'pal of the Federation starship USS Kirking, are you experiencing a malfunction in your wetware?". The strange question of the Adept broke her reveire. "No, I am all right, thank you."

"Good. Tell me about Humanity. How does the Master Race fare in this Federation?" she did not like the way he said 'master race', but answered truthfully anyway. There was little point in lying.

"Humanity is one of the dominant powers of the Federation. Some say it is the most dominant one.  
It is undeniable that Humans make up most of the Starfleet's personnel, from admirals to cadets. Earth is a paradise, like every other homeworld.  
In the Federation there is no hunger or poverty, and Humanity strives to live in peace with the other races.  
The Vulcans have been aiding Humanity ever since First contact, even before the Federation."  
She felt bad for favouring her race, but what she said was technically true. If the Imperium was as warmongering as it sounded, it was not a bad idea to paint her race in a good light.

It was time for her to ask the most importan question, the one she had been stalling.

"Is the Imperium capable of peaceful co-existence with the Federation?" she asked, hoping for the best.

Antonius, his brain overloaded by all the new information, struggled to form a reply that would serve his masters. This Federation was heretical, small, disgustingly idealistic and it seemed decadent too.  
However these people, no matter how repungent their beliefs, were his only chance at getting home, at least for now. _The enemy of my enemy is not my friend, but in the meantime, they might be useful_, and this Federation could be a useful tool for the Imperium, if manipulated correctly.  
He decided not to lie, only to bend the truth a little. He was sure that this T'pal was doing the same.

"The Imperium have been living in peace for eleven thousand years with the Jokaero, who are free to do as they desire.  
But almost all the other races we have so far encountered are as least as aggressive as the Borg, if not more so.

I am sure you can understand that we must defend ourselves.  
In most cases our only option is to wipe them out, or at least try it. They would do the same to us.  
So it is not impossible, but I will require much more information about this Federation before I can give you a certain answer."

It was the truth, although he 'forgot' to mention that the Jokaero's only desire was to craft micro weaponry, which they supplied to the Imperium, and had no interest in interstellar expansion.  
He also failed to say that the Imperium responded to every threat with total extermination, if that option was viable. And in 98.21% of the cases, it was.

T'pal was troubled. It was not as bad as she feared. Eleven thousand years of peaceful co-existence was something that the Federation could only dream of. If it was true.  
And from what she knew of the Mirror universe, it could be quite possible that most races were just as bloodthirsty as Grassus had suggested.

"What do you believe in?" the adept asked her. "I do not really have a religion as most people understand it, but as a Vulcan I venerate the teachings of Surak, our most important philosopher and the Kolinahr, a ritual of meditation that allows us to suppress our emotions with the use of Logic."

T'pal hoped that revealing her non-human nature will not cause the Adept to throw another fit like he had done with Mirra.

"I have never seen a xenos that looked and thought as human-like as you, Captain T'pal of the Federation starship USS Kirking. I assume that your ears are the mark of your species.  
I must confess that I find the concept of friendly aliens disturbing, if not unwelcome. You must understand, my people had terrible experiences with xen.. I mean aliens."  
Antonius was proud of his diplomatic reply.  
Any Imperial, and even some Mechanicus would be hard pressed simply because they could not kill her, and he was having a civil conversation with her.

"Please, simply call me Captain T'pal. Since you asked it, what do your believe in? Who is the Emperor?". She hoped that the he would not worry about the fact that she asked two questions, but apparently they now had a mutual understanding.

She was not dissapointed.

"I am an Adept of the Omnissiah, Avatar of the Machine God who is the holy God-Emperor of Mankind. The Machine God is the perfect and all-seeing deity of Knowledge.  
We, the tech priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus, our ancient order, seek to embrace the perfection of the Machine and the emotionless state of pure Logic.  
We undertake the Quest for Knowledge, our unending effort to categorise, analyze and store all knowledge in the universe, and become one with the Omnissiah who knows all."

He waited for her to ask a question, but she sat in silence, so he continued.

"The God-Emperor is the perfection of Humanity, our immortal and god-like leader, whose knowledge and power is unrivalled by all, blessed be He in His glory.  
To obey His will is the meaning of our existence. It is the the duty of every Human to serve Him and repay the Blood Debt of Humankind.  
Every servant has his place, no matter how lowly or modest.  
To know it is his greatest comfort, to excel within it is his greatest solace, and his master's contentment is his greatest reward."  
It is widely believed that Emperor has been protecting Mankind even before the Imperium. Our most ancient scrolls state that He was born on Earth around fifty thousand years ago.

T'pal raised her eyebrows at that number, a sign of shock amongst Vulcans that the adept had no way of knowing.

"We of the Mechanicus believe in the perfection of the Machine and the power of Knowledge. We tend to the holy Machine Spirits which inhabit every machinery.  
Upgrading our flesh with augmetics is the keystone of our society.  
Our pursuit of Logic is immortalised in our emblem, the half human, half machine skull that represents the Ritual of Pure thought.  
The most devout of us have the entire illogical right hemisphere of their brain replaced with sacred cogitators.  
The more efficient a Tech priest is, the higher he or she rises in the ranks, and the more machine he or she becomes."

She did not know what to say. She wanted to laugh at the "Machine spirits", but on the other hand she was shocked that such a moody and emotional race like humans could embrace logic with such a zeal that overshadowed the Vulcan's own. _What manner of history could drive an idealistic and indepent species like humans to become so fanatical and driven?_

"Why are your people not hostile to humans?" asked the tech priest.  
"Our race was almost destroyed in a nuclear war, before Surak saved us by teaching the Vulcans to control their emotions.  
We have been a peaceful people ever since. Humanity was almost wiped out by a nuclear war too, so we decided that it was the best to help the humans rebuild their civilisation."  
_And to make sure the humans did more good than harm, though that would not be wise to tell you_, she thought.

He seemed content with her answer. T'pal tried a more personal question.  
„What do you do in the Mechanicus, Adept Grassus?"

Antonius seemed to consider it. „ I am an Adept. I served my master, the Archmagos Veneratus Sartorius with honour in his quest to recover archaotech.

I am trained in Techno-archeology, Xenology, Analyticae, Biologis and Technicus mysteries. I have served my lord Sartorius for sixty-two years, as an aide and apparentice.  
With such a wide area of expertise, I will achieve the rank „Errant" when I will qualify for Magos-level modifications."

T'pal was not sure what some of the terms meant, but she did take notice of the years he served his master. Even if he joined his master at a very young age, his cybernetics must have increased his combat abilities greatly. No sixty years old human could have defeated so many Borg otherwise.

„Captain T'pal of the Feder… I mean Captain, what was your mission here? And how can such a young woman be given command of an interstellar ship? I intend no insult."

A human might have been insulted, but she was not a human. The question was logical.

„ The Kirking was sent here to inspect the anomaly which preluded your accident.  
I graduated at Starfleet academy with excellent grades, and my simulation test scores were among the highest."  
She did not mention that every Vulcan's skills had been superior to those of the human cadets.

„Beside, the Kirking is almost one hundred and fifty years old.  
It is too considered too old for battle, event after a complete refit, so it is sent on various errands, usually diplomatic and scientific in nature.  
The Starfleet Headquarters usually give such missions to young captains, instead of sending them into battle."

The tech priest made a repetitive, _het het het_ sound. It took her a few seconds to realise he was laughing. The laugher was so weird that she did not even felt insulted.

„Forgive me, Captain, but my gun is older than that, and it is brand new. One and a half centuries, and too old for battle?"  
When T'pal did not respond, he added „Are seriously suggesting that a starship without at least a millenia of service is considered obsolete?"

„You have starships that can remain combat-worthy for a thousand years?" she could not believe her sensitive, pointed ears. Even the best Starfleet designs became obsolete after fifty years.  
„Of course, Captain. Many of the Mechanicum's most powerful battleships predate the Imperium itself.  
Technology blessed by the Omnissiah will endure such ages without a problem, as long as the proper Maintenance rites are correctly observed to honour the Machine Spirits."

Not for the first time T'pal actually thought that she was in a strange dream. What the cyborg said could not be true.  
Even if it was, how could a civilisation, whose 'scientists' believed in _Machine Spirits_ of all things, make machinery that could last for thousands of years?

_How could it be that they had ships older most of the civilisations the Federation encountered_? . She was determined to find it out.  
„With all due respect Adept, but how can your ships stay viable? Aren't your enemies research and develop new technologies and spaceships that must outclass the old ones?

„We build are ships according to the holiest of STC templates.  
The templates of the ancients come from the Dark Age of Technology, and represent the peak of scientific advancement that can not be suprassed.  
Surely, the power of the machine that brought me here is proof of that.  
Sometimes in every five or six centuries something comes up, but it can always be defeated by improving the old designs. „

_Well at least you admit that you did not built that archao-techwhat machine_, she thought.

„If I am correct in assuming that your Federation is in the early stages of its development, than that can be an excuse for such short-lived machinery.  
However you do possess some sort of Teleporter-analogue, and your weaponry is quite impressive, if not destructive enough."

„I'll take that as a compliment, Adept. Can I assume that you are able to act as the Imperium's representative in order to further the cause of mutual understanding and friendship between our peoples, at least until a proper diplomat arrives?" she asked.

„I will try to do my best, as always, Captain. However I can not speak in the name of the Imperium, or the Mechanicus. But I can judge your merits with the eyes of an Imperial."

A non-qualified representative was still better than no representatives at all, but she was not happy with the adept's reluctance.

„Thank you, Adept Grassius. Is it acceptable to you that we suspend this meeting for a few hours? I am sure you are tired from your battle with the Borg. I will provide a guest room for you." She had more than enough to make her report now.

„If you say so, Captain.  
I would like to request access to non-restricted information about the Federation. Cultural input, general technology, scientific principles, history. That way I can learn the basics of your galaxy without taking your valuable time."

T'pal knew that was coming. The exchange of information and curiosity was, after all, one of the keystones of a fruitful first contact.

„Very well, Adept. Please follow me." She led the cyborg out of the conference hall, and turned to the two security guards that stood in attention outside.

„Escort the honoured Adept Grassus to the Guest's quarters. Make sure that he has a terminal with access to the non-restricted library. Stay ready to inform me about any requests he makes."

The two soldiers saluted, and lead Antonius towards another layer of the ship.

* * *

Antonius was troubled by this Federation, but he was determined not to give them a reason to attack the Imperium.  
The servants of the Emperor had more than enough enemies already, and the Federation seemed too useful a tool to threw away without any consideration.

He would play the peace-loving coward, at least until the proper Imperium authorities would make the decision about the fate of these heretics.

On their way to the guest rooms, his sensors registered more than a few of the more vile aliens that apparently served the Federation.  
With all his willpower, he restrained himself from showing any sign of the revulsion he had felt about pureblood humans working with xenos.

When they arrived at the room, one of the guards lead him into the luxurious apartment and showed him the data-terminal and the other technologies of the room.  
Most of the technology seemed primitive when compared to those of the Mechanicus, equal to luxuries the common Imperial navy officers.

The one thing that got his attention was the replicator.  
It seemed almost too good to believe, a small alcove in the wall that could transform energy into matter.  
And if they could transform matter to energy, than they could transform matter into energy again.

It was nothing short of a miracle. He could barely supress his urge to simply kneel in prayer to the Machine God for this bounty.  
If this replicator was based on human technology, its adaptation for Imperial use would be swift.  
It could solve the ammunition problem of Titans, increase the production rate of the Manufactorums by at least 3000%. It would also save trillions from starvation, although that issue was not that important.

If the Tau had gained access to this universe, their rapid development and deceitful politics, could have easily enslaved the entire Federation in a few centuries.  
After that, they could have conquered the entire Ultima Segmentum, leaving the Imperium broken before the eventual 14th Black Crusade, ending of the mortal universe once and for all.

Broadcasting prayers to the Omnissiah into the Noosphere that no one but he could see, he walked to the terminal, and searched for the replicator.  
This technology would benefit the Imperium, and the Imperium only if he could help it.

* * *

All eyes were on Captain T'pal as the officers assembled in the conference room.

„Our guest is called Adept Antonius Grassus. He is from the… very distant future of the Mirror Universe.  
He is a human, who serves a cult that worships machinery.  
This cult serves an ancient Galactic human empire, and its 'Emperor', an immortal and perfect human being that the people of the Imperium worship as a god.  
The empire is called the Imperium, and it has very little in common with the Federation.  
It is at once superstitious and most likely extremely religious too.  
Its scale and age is almost… unbelievable."

Some of the officers paled at that word. 'Unbelievable' was not something that a Vulcan would use lightly.

„If what the Adept told me is true, than the Imperium has been fighting a war against 'Daemons, heretics and aliens' since its inception eleven thousand years ago.  
He told me that they are capable of peaceful co-existence with others for thousands of years, but he also said that most of the races they have encountered are extremely aggressive, like the Borg."

„Excuse me captain, but demons? They are nothing more than an ancient myth of Earth." said her helmsman.  
„I'm sorry Mister Fournier, I am not really well versed in human mythology. Could you please clarify what a demon is?"  
„Yes, captain. Demons or devils are simply evil spirits. Their nature or origins vary in different religions and myths, but they are almost always supernatural entities with malevolent agendas. Modern science has no proof of their existence."

„What about the Pah-wraiths, Captain? Perhaps their demons are similar." Added Doctor Terum.

„The Pah-wraiths are extremely powerful alien energy beings, but no proof can be found about them being supernatural." Said Science officer Hagen. He has recovered while T'pal was on the surface, and he had been analyzing the sensor data on the anomaly.

„The Adept did not come here on purpose. Fortunatly this is not an Imperium invasion. He had an accident with some kind of 'ancestral super technology' that opened a portal." She said.

„With your permission captain?" asked Tallock.  
She nodded, and he continued „ From what data we could gather, it was not a simple portal.  
It is a full Temporal Lock.  
The machine that did this has somehow synchronised the chnorniton and quantum emissions of the two universes, practically linking them in time and sub-space.  
Any attempt to enter the Mirror Universe from now on can only be made to the era of this Imperium, and they can only come to our age.  
Whatever machinery did this is powerful beyond anything we have ever faced."

„Thank you, Mister Hagen. Any questions?"

„How hostile is this Imperium to us, Captain?" asked Tog.  
„I am not sure. From what the Adept said, they might be willing not to attack us.  
I don't think they would help us against the Klingons it would just make things worse.  
These Imperials fight without mercy.  
The adept told me that they eradicate their attackers if they can.  
They do not defeat them. They do not brake them. They make them extinct.

The best thing they can do to us is to leave us in peace."

„What is the scale of this Imperium? What are their capabilities?" asked Chief Engineer Vong.  
„I only know what the adept told me. He could be lying, or bending the truth, and he told me of the Imperium only in vague terms.  
The precise data he supplied indicates that this Imperium was founded in the thirty-first millenium, and it has existed continously for eleven thousand years.  
It rules a million worlds, and it 'Emperor' is a fifty thousand years old superhuman.  
Their views towards technology are extremely conservative and shrouded in superstition, yet their machinery is capable of working for thousands of years.

We must treat this Imperium very seriously. We must not make it into our enemy."

Everybody looked shocked at those numbers. It took a few minutes to properly sink in.

„What was that about on the Transporter platform?" said Mirra. She did not like being called a 'thing'.

„It appears that the Imperium's long war with the many alien powers have left them very xenophobic. Like the Romulans or the Founders.„ replied her captain.

„Than why did he allow you near him?" asked the Tactical officer.

„He thought I was human too. The aliens they have encountered are likely less humanoid than those of the Alpha Quadrant.

For now the Adept is our only link to this Imperium.  
We must try to accomodate his… religious and xenophobic tendencies if possible.  
Order your people to ignore his comments and do not, under any circumstance, mock him or insult him. We need to make a good expression on him.

The Federation have avoided war with such or even more xenophobic races before, and I am counting on you.  
Treat this mission like any first contact, with the adept as the alien envoy.

Leave a few probes with low energy signatures to monitor the system without alerting the Borg or Klingons to their presence.  
Sterilise the Borg base with phaser fire, but be ready to stop instantly if the readings indicate that the portal is going to open again. As soon as it is done, engage the warp drives and head back to starfleet.  
Dismissed."

As T'pal went to her private room, eager to get over with her report and have a nice long session of meditation to fully regain her control, the alarm horns sounded.  
Red Alert. The enemy has arrived.

* * *

Antonius was frustrated.  
After cleaning himself and adressing the damage his floodstream could not repair, he began to read.

The Federation archives did not yield any blueprints for their machines.  
At least they contained the basic principles of their operation, which he committed to his eiditic memory core.

The more he learned about this Federation, the more appalled he has become at their heresy and hubris.

The humans of this doppleganger universe were pathetic, growelling cowards, not worthy of the same name as the master race.  
They always tried to shy away from war, and they seemed to lack a stomach for a real fight.

They only showed some measure of resilience if the enemy threatened their own personal liberties, which they apparently valued as much as the most degenerate and inbred specimens of imperial nobility.

They showed an almost laughable respect for the wellbeing of their enemies. Respecting the strength of your enemy was one thing, respecting his civilisation however was pure madness.

Worst of all, they did not once press their attack to eliminate their enemies.  
As soon as the enemy was driven back, they went to snivel before the attackers for a peace treaty.  
His mechandendrites shuddered with disgust.

Even their technology was fragile.  
This Constitution class starship had almost no armour to speak of, instead it relied on temperamental energy shields and integrity fields.  
It was not even three hundred meters long, true, but its armour was still too thin by Imperial standards.

Its form was fragile, almost delicate. Almost as if it were not designed for combat.  
_What insane Fabricator would build a space ship without combat in mind?_  
_A Federation Engineer, _he knew.

Even Eldar or Tau ships were more solidly built.  
Typical Federation mindset.  
They make their ship more vulnerable just so that their repair crews can work easier.  
_Still, their technology should not be dismissed just because it is not used properly_, he mused.

_How could such weaklings even survive?  
_They did not survive, they thrived.  
Perhaps every race here was either made up of mindless zombies like the Borg, or snivelling, spineless cowards just like the Federation.

Even the 'fierce Klingons' were not worthy of the name 'warrior' , no matter how barbaric they were. And they styled themselves as the ultimate warriors. _Ridiculous.  
_They talked about honour, but it was mostly only lip service.

They capitulated before the Federation as the Empire's own resources and infrastructure dwinled, instead of fighting on with even greater resolve.

When they have rebuilt their empire, they betrayed the Federation and now a war was in the making.

_Served these pathetic excuses for humans right_, he thought.  
The reward of mercy is betrayal, even a child should know that.  
Still, the Klingons at least knew how to wage war.  
They conquered their enemies instead of sweet talking them.

Suddenly a siren sounded and red light started to pulse. 'Red alert', a general code for danger.  
Antonius went to the entrace only to find two nervous troopers staring at his enhanced form.  
„Take me to the bridge. I wish to observe your combat abilities."  
The trooper tried to protest. „Sir, I have orders to ensure your safety in…" .  
„Spare me your excuses trooper. If the shields are overwhelmed, the ship will blow up. Take me to your captain. Now."  
He was not in the mood to miss a chance to see how these Federation types handled war.  
„Yes sir, follow me!"

* * *

„Orion pirate vessels are inbound, Captain. A Wanderer five class blockade runner, and three Orion Interceptors. They are approaching us in attack formation." Reported Hagen as T'pal entered the bridge.

„They most likely do not know that the Kirking had been refitted. Keep the shields up and all hands to battle stations!"  
She turned to Mirra „Tactical officer, is the Borg base destroyed?"

„Yes captain. We destroyed it before the Orions appeared."

„Good. Try hailing them, Mister Tog." Commanded T'pal.  
The Ferengi tried to raise the enemy ships for thirty seconds, than turned to her.

„They are not responding captain."

Just when she was about to order to comment on the foolhardy nature of the Orion attack when the Adept arrived at the bridge.

The bridge was small, not much larger than that of a Fury Interceptor.  
Some of the machinery seemed obsolete even by the worst standards of the Imperial navy, but most of them were advanced touchscreen systems.  
T'pal said the truth when she said that this ship was 'too old'. Apparently the Federation have progressed even faster than that the archives suggested.

He positioned himself behind the vulcan, his augmetic feet magnetised to the floor.

„Captain, I wish to observe your battle. I will not interfere with your command." He said simply.

The cyborg was at least refreshingly direct, thought T'pal. Most humans were very fond of their ability to talk when it is not necessary.

„All right. But if you can't keep your promise, I'll have you removed from the bridge." She said.

„The enemy is now in maximum range." Reported Mirra.

„Wait for them to enter optimum range. Than concentrate the phaser fire on the closest Interceptor. Engage the survivors after it is destroyed. Fire four torpedoes against the Wanderer on my signal. Initiate evasive Sequence Alpha 38 as soon as we are engaged."

T'pal watched as the Orion pirates came straight at the Kirking.  
_They do not know what I have in store for them_, she added with a small sense of satisfaction.

She waited until the enemy were close enough for the killing blow.  
„Launch torpedoes! All phasers, fire at will!"

Adept Antonius watched as the Kirking fired its phasers at the enemy ships. The closest Interceptor exploded into a ball of plasma.  
The other two quickly rolled out of formation, evading most of the phaser fire.  
The photon torpedoes struck the Wanderer head on, damaging the shields but dealing no hull damage.

„Captain, their shields appear to be thrice stronger than anticipated. They are still at sixty percent of their maximum power. The shields appear to be of Klingon origin."

T'pal remained calm. The situation was not as easy as she had first thought, but it was still in their favour.  
„Fire all phasers and six Photon torpedoes at the Wanderer in five, four, three..."

The Orion Wanderer fired five green orbs and a torrent of energy bolts at them.  
„All energy to front shields!" she yelled.  
The torpedoes and disruptor blasts closed the space between the two ships in nine seconds, hitting the Kirking just as all emergy power was re-routed into the forward shields.

The ship shook and the lights on the bridge dimmed. An older console exploded, showering the Adept in sparks.  
Antonius did not even flinch, the material of his cloak vowen from fireproof material.

„All hands, report!" ordered T'pal.  
„Shields down to fifty percent! Minor cable overloads, no hull breaches. It is unlikely the deflectors can take another volley like that."

Adept Garrus supressed a contemptous comment. The main weakness of the Kirking were her crew. Unaugmented flesh too slow and weak to correctly respond to situations like this.

Any gunnery servitor could have easily tracked down those torpedoes.  
They needed to be faster when the enemy weapons recharged. _As fast as an Adept_, he thought.

„Captain T'pal! My reflexes are enhanced. If you give me Phaser control, I can try to shoot down enemy torpedoes." He offered, not willing to die because of a bunch of slow meatbags.

T'pal was not sure if she should be annoyed or grateful. The adept was logical, and she too knew that he had the best reflexes on the bridge. None survived against so many Borg without an exceptional reaction speed.

Knowing that it went against regulations, she nodded „Do it!".

Antonius quickly took position next to Mirra. His altered mind, focused on the task with the single mindedness of a machine, shut out the disturbing chemicals of her alien body.  
„Incoming!" yelled the helmsman.

Using the enhanced coordination and speed of his augmetic hands and mechandendrites, he targeted the five incoming torpedoes in two seconds.  
It took another second to align all the phaser banks, and a two deciseconds to fire them.

Four of the torpedoes exploded into green fireballs, but he missed four of them.

He made the adjustments to the targeting pattern and fired again.

The last torpedo exploded ten kilometers from the Kirking, and the shields flared as the explosion reached the ship.

„Shields at forty percent!" reported Fournier.

„Fire every weapon on that Wanderer!" ordered T'pal, her steely self control keeping the bloodlust of her species firmly in check.

Antonius concentrated every phaser on the xenos' ship shields directly above what he assumed was the reactor core.  
He fired the phasers a second before the photon torpedoes hit the enemy.

The deflectors, weakened as they were by the Kirking's phaser discharge, collapsed under the impact of the impact of the six photon torpedoes.

One of the torpedoes went through the shields and blew of the left engine nacelle.  
A second later, the phasers fired again, straight into the enemy ship's reactor.

The Wanderer blew up in a searing ball of white-hot plasma.

„Good work. Now get me those Interceptors!" said T'pal. Her voice was as calm as if she were talking about the weather on Risa.

„They are trying to flank us!" said Lazare.  
The Kirking shook again as the particle cannons on the Interceptors fired. „Shields at thirty-eight percent" reported the helmsman.

Mirra fired a spread of three photon torpedoes at the starboard attacker, while the cyborg fired all the phaser banks on the port one.

The fire of the forward banks caused instant shield failiure on the Orion raider, and the phaser beams of the aft banks simply cut the starship into three neat pieces, two of which exploded almost instantly.

The last raider had somehow managed to evade all the torpedoes, but the closest explosion still tore off left wing.

„Hail them." Said T'pal. Tog tried to raise the pirate ship, but they did not respond.

„I am detecting a fatal reactor cascade in three, two, one…" reported Tallock.

The last Orion ship exploded, and both Mirra and Antonious grinned, both pleased at the sight of exploding enemies despite all their differences.

„Damage report?" asked T'pal.  
„No casaulities, sixteen people with first or second degree burns. Nothing that the Doctor can't heal in a few hours. The hull is intact, the shields are recharging. Some of the older circuits need replacing. Chief Engineer Vong is already working on them. Congratulations on the successful engagement, Captain." reported Tallock.

„Set course for Federation space, Mister Fournier." she turned to Tog „Patch me through to the crew."  
„Yes captain. You can speak now." Said the Ferengi.

„I compliment you all for your excellent discipline during our first combat mission since the refit. We have defeated our enemies without loosing a single life. My report will include your valiant performance. You have made the Federation proud!"  
She even managed to inject a note of pride into her voice, which was not totally faked for the sake of morale.

Captain T'pal had just won her first space battle, despite her initial misgivings about the crew, and she could not dispell the faint feeling of pride.  
_That's it, I definatly need to meditate_, she thought. Her emotions were getting the better of her.  
„Mister Hagen, you have the bridge." she said. „Yes, captain. You deserve your rest." He replied.

* * *

Antonius left the Andorian to her console, and went to join the captain.  
„Congratulations on your victory, Captain T'pal of the Kirking. You spill blood with honour."

„Thank you, Adept. Where did you learn to shoot so well? she asked.  
„I took part in two thousand, six hundred and seventy-three space battles, many of them involving pirates."

She blinked. „I did not know that you were a veteran, Mister Grassus. "  
„Why did you let me help you? Such tactics are against regulations."  
She considered her answer carefully.

„True, but you are a very logical being, for a human. I knew you would only offer assisatance if you could actually provide it." she did not mention that she had a feeling that he was a good soldier. Vulcans did not admit to having 'feelings'.

„I understand, captain. I apologise for asking the obvious, but you are far more logical than any meat-creature… sorry, I mean unmodified woman should be.

„I am a Vulcan. I am actually too emotional compared to the average of my species." said T'pal.  
„Speaking of emotions, I should really meditate now. This was an… eventful day."  
„Meditation sounds like a good idea. I have already missed enough prayers for today. Remain vital, Captain T'pal."

„Indeed. Live long and proser." She said, unsure how to respond to the strange words of farewell. The Adept nodded, and went away towards his quarters.

As she entered her cabin, she contemplated the sentence. 'Stay alive' was not a standard greeting in the Alpha Quadrant.  
It spoke of a pragmatic and military mind-set that she would never had expected from humans.  
_He is not like any human you have ever met_, she reminded herself and began to meditate.

* * *

The chamber of the archaotech machine that claimed Adept Grassus was a hub of activity.  
Tech priests ran, deployed cables or blessed machinery in a perfect coerographic pattern.

Archmagos Sartorius was studying the main control altar, his augmetic eyes piercing the metal of its casing and seeing into the intricate circuits within.

His sensors picked up Leonitus Gamma-Epsilon 254, the brutal Praetorian Tribune. The skitarii was massive, almost as big as him. His left arm was roughly humanoid, designed to use standard weaponry. His right arm a heavy weapon limb that usually carried an assault cannon.  
His black and gold threat-armour was intricately wrought with cogs and skulls and studded with monomolecular-edged spikes. Leonitus's augmetic eyes glowed red behind the skull-shaped armour plate that replaced his face.

[Honoured Archmagos, we have terminated a total of three thousand, one hundred and forty-eight rebel troopers in the last twenty-four hours._  
_Sixty-nine skitarii and twelve weapon servitors were lost. A Leman Russ Exterminator had been damaged.  
If our kill ratio remains constant, the Logis Adepts forsee that the enemy will be eradicated in less than three solar days with a ninety nine point nine percent possibility.]

Leonitus delivered his report in encrypted battle-code, despite the fact that the enemy no longer had the capability to even intercept their messages since the Tau escaped.

[You serve the Omnissiah well, Tribune. Return to your troops and oversee the mop-up operations.] canted the Archmagos.

As the Skitarii champion left the chamber, the Astartes captain entered.

"You summoned me, honoured Archmagos." He said, as a way of greeting. Such directness would have earned the scorn of any Imperial General, but the Mechanicus had always preferred direct exchanges of information without too much ceremony.

"Yes. We have indentified the purpose of this macine. It is not a simple teleporter, as we had first thought.  
It is an extremely advanced piece of archaotech, which is capable of creating portals to other dimensions.  
Its exact capabilities are not known yet, but it appears it can transport at least tank-sized objects safely through time and space to a universe and time of our choosing.

We have traced Adept Grassus's signal to another universe not dissimilar from our own.  
From what we can tell, it appears to be in the middle of the third millenium."

Azarius nodded. "I understand."

"The Magi Metaphysicus think that we can open the portal again in a few days, and stabilise it so that it can remain open for a longer period of time.

I am determined to at least try to retrieve my Adept, and find out what happened to him.  
I will send a Skitarii strike force through first, but we may need the help of the Astartes.  
There is no telling what lives on the other side. It could be a Necron tomb for all we know."

"You can count on us to avenge your people, Archmagos. Whatever opposes us there, it will fall before the Angels of Death." said the captain with total convicton, without any sign of doubt. The unknown holds terror for only those who are capable of experiencing fear. The Astartes knew no fear.

"A message has arrived from Mars, captain. The Mechanicus is sending a battlefleet to Leraxus in order to secure the holy relics we have recovered. They should arrive in a week. Until that we will continue to fortify the planet and prepare for a Tau counter attack."

"A sound tactic, Archmagos. I will ready my company for the portal and what lies beyond. The Emperor protects." said Sartorius.  
"And he destroys" responded Azarius, and left the chamber.

* * *

**Editor's Note**: On Memory Alpha, it is written that the shields of a Constitution class ship can deflect 90 photon torpedoes.  
However in the films it is usually damaged from a much smaller number of torpedoes.  
Based on the films, books and Star Trek Online, I lowered the number from 90 to around a dozen.


	6. Warm welcome

_**A warm welcome**_

Adept Antonius Grassus moved to the replicator after he had finished his prayers to the God-Emperor and the Machine God.

He activated the device, and said „Steel cube, with a five centimeters edge." There was a flash of blue-white energy, and the cube materialised out of thin air.  
Antonius took out the cube and examined it, wonder filling his circuits. It was not an illusion, but a real solid cube of steel.

He began to experiment with the replicator, testing its limitations.  
When he had his measure of the magical device, he started to materialise the parts he needed to refit his room into a place more worthy of a tech priest.

* * *

Captain T'pal was in a good mood, or at least as close to it as Vulcans got. Her guest was busy with the replicator, according to the computers.

Since he did not materialise anything really dangerous, she let him have his fun. After all the Adept was already armed.

After she woke up she used her time to cross-check as many information as she could.  
She read about 'demons' , but found nothing except half-forgotten myths and children's bedtime stories.

She had more luck with immortal humans.

The legendary Captain Kirk apparently had encountered a six thousand years old human called Flint. Flint claimed that he was dying from leaving the Earth's gravitic fields, but T'pal was not sure about that. _Why would gravitic fields effect a regeneration- related mutation?_  
It seemed just too convenient that Flint was „dying" at the exact time of his discover.  
To her it seemed all too possible that Flint just used that as an excuse to set up another false identity elsewhere.

If immortal humans existed here, than it was only logical that they would exist on the other side of the mirror too.  
She tried not to dwell too deeply on just how efficient a fifty thousand years old despot would be. Even if the Emperor's god-like powers were just a myth or propaganda, the sheer amount of experience would make such a leader almost invincible.

_And what if he was a real god?_ That was a sobering thought that she tried to dismiss, but could not.  
There were certainly god-like entities like the Q in existence.  
She looked up the data about the Q.

One of Captain Pickard's reports mentioned that Q once said that the human race would one day become more powerful than the Q.  
Perhaps in the Mirror universe, that day had already arrived.

„I am sorry to disturb you, Captain, we detect a small amount of smoke in the Adept's chambers. We are… not sure what to do." came the voice of Tog from her comm-bade.  
„I'll check on him myself." she said.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when the doors of the Adept's chamber opened.

The first things she registered were the darkness, the thick incense smoke and the inhuman heat that radiated from the door.  
Red and orange light shimmered in the tenebrous room. It looked most like a portal to Gre'thor, the Klingon hell.

Myriad strange noises echoed from it, the loudest of which seemed to be metal hitting metal, with an undertone of digital screeching.

„Adept Grassus?" she said, trying not to cough from the heavy smoke. Vulcans used incense in their meditation, but unlike the cyborg they did not cover their chambers in a veil worth of several smoke grenades.

„Yes, Captain?" came the emotionless voice of the tech priest. The screeching stopped.  
Antonius appeared in the doors, untroubled by the heavy smoke.  
„Just what are you doing?" she asked, still shocked by the amount of smoke and the heat.

„I am making the equipment I need in my… exile here." T'pal did not like the way he said exile. _Was she not treating him as fit for a robotical prince already?_

„Can I see it?" she asked. „You are the captain… so yes. But do not touch anything." His reluctance was clear, but she ignored it and strode into the smoke.

The room was unrecognisable. The previous furniture was removed, with workbenches and strange machinery covering almost half of the room.  
Small chemical fires burned with the incense in the four corners of the room, and several vials were being heated on open fire.

Unrecognisable machinery chattered and vibrated, pistons moved with the faint hiss of hydraulic fluids.  
There were no chairs, or even a bed. Whatever the Adept did here, he did it standing.  
_Where does he sleeps? If he sleeps at all._ thought T'pal.

„Where do you rest?" she asked. „Only weak flesh needs rest. The Machine endures, and so does the Mechanicus".

_Great, they make the Borg look sloppy_. She did not know if she was more happy or worried about it.

Strange patterns and runes adorned the walls and the machinery, each made up by angular geometric patterns of binaric script.  
The one still recognisable part of the room was a bare section of wall that had a few metal hooks and a lamp on it.

Ignoring her, the Adept went to one of the workbenches, and started to work on something metallic. She could see his mechanical arms moving almost too fast to follow as he carved something into the metal.

After ten minutes, he stepped back, and T'pal could see his work clearly for the first time.

It was a meter-wide metal icon of a two headed eagle clutching a disk in its legs, its form angular and mechanical.  
Despite its sterile style, the symbol was a work of art that surprised her with its depth of detail.

The eagle was almost totally symmetric save for the fact that its left head and leg was mechanical. It looked more like a digitally rendered model than something made by hand.  
The disk was actually cog encashing a half-human, half-mechanical skull.

The Adept picked up the eagle effortlessly, and took it to the bare wall.  
He hoisted it up on the wall, over-imposing the eagle before the lamp and securing it on the metal hooks.  
He turned on the lighting, and T'pal had to admit that his work looked impressive, the eagle soaring in a halo of white light.

She noted small, but perfectly clear English script in nine-nine lines on both wings, the letters apparently made of some kind of steel that would become transparent at certain conditions.  
It was a religious text of some kind. The Mysteries were inscribed on the left wing, the Warnings on the right wing.

**The Mysteries **  
Life is directed motion.  
The spirit is the spark of life.  
Sentience is the ability to learn the value of Knowledge.  
Intellect is the understanding of Knowledge.  
Sentience is the basest form of Intellect.  
Understanding is the True Path to Comprehension.  
Comprehension is the key to all things.  
The Omnissiah knows all, comprehends all.

**The Warnings **  
The alien mechanism is a perversion of the True Path.  
The soul is the conscience of sentience.  
A soul can be bestowed only by the Omnissiah.  
The Soulless sentience is the enemy of all.  
The Knowledge of the ancients stands beyond question.  
The Machine Spirit guards the Knowledge of the ancients.  
Flesh is fallible, but Ritual honours the Machine Spirit.  
To break with Ritual is to break with Faith.

While most of the Mysteries seemed to make sense and contain universal truths to T'pal, the Warnings simply confused her. _'__The soul is the conscience of sentience?_' _What does that mean? _She wondered. Either it was gibberish, or held a deeper meaning only the those in the cult knew.

Understanding, comprehension, knowledge and intellect were things that she herself believed in, but other parts seemed too much like xenophobia and dogma for her liking.  
_Why would non-human machinery be a perversion? What is the Soulless sentience? Why can't the rituals be broken?_ Suddenly, this new religion seemed even stranger to her.

* * *

General Grat'hok growled on the bridge of the Daqtagh his Negh'Var battleship.  
It lead a Klingon war fleet of five Vor'cha battlecruisers, ten K't'inga cruisers, twenty-five Pach raptors and sixty Norgh Birds of Prey.

His ships were entering orbit around the Leraxus system.

The Orions nearest to the unknown anomaly were stupid enough to send only expendable ships, which were in turn destroyed by a Federation ship. _A relic of a ship,_ he thought with disgust.

The fact that the Federation was there to witness the chroniton anomaly rankled with the High Council. Grat'hok had been sent with explicit orders to secure the planet and conquer it for further study.  
The Empire's own existence could depend on what they found here.

He tapped a button on his command chair. The face of commander Karana appeared on the main screen, the expression on her face eager as always.  
"Commander, oversee the scientists in their analysis. Deploy a scout force to the surface.  
Report everything you find to me."

"Qa'pla!" she saluted, and he turned off the transmission.  
_The Empire will soon learn of the secrets that humans tried to steal, and after that we will use it to conquer the Federation and the Romulans. The Empire will enter a new golden age_, thought Grat'hok.

* * *

Archmagos Veneratus Sartorius was nervous at least to the degree that someone as augmetic as him could be.  
The Transmat servitors of the Ave Machina had relied the latest Noospheric message of the Fabricator General.

The Magos Mechanicus and his elite cadre of senior Magi had studied the data about the archaotech machine in order to determine its capabilities.  
It seemed possible that with by performing the correct rites, the machine could be instructed to open a portal on the planet or near its surface.

The High Lords of Terra were in uproar. The possibility of extra-dimensional invaders was not a pleasant one.  
The initial response was to destroy the planet, but the Fabricator general opposed it, reasoning that not only the Mechanicus would loose invaluable archaotech, but that the destruction of such powerful machinery could cause a surge in the Immaterium, creating a new Warp rift at least as big as the Maelstorm.

The terrible lords of the Imperium had decided to reinforce the planet and turn Leraxus into a fortress world.

The newly formed Leraxus Battlefleet was already on its way containing ten battleships, thirty battlecruisers, sixty cruisers, forty light cruisers and two hundred escorts. Towed in their warp-wake came four gigantic Ramilies-class Star Forts, each capable of destroying entire enemy formations alone.

Thirty Mass-conveyor transports and a hundred drops ships filled with war material and Guardsmen were on their way too.  
Sartorius quickly reviewed the file about the Guard. Krieg, Steel Legion, Valhallans and Cadians.  
The best regiments of the Guard. The High Lords were taking this very seriously.

The Mechanicus Fleet already en route to Leraxus contained enough factory ships to turn the world from a backwater dust-ball into a fortress in a few months.

_The Holy Ordos will come, of course_, thought Sartorius. Even the rumor of the Inquisition's arrival had been enough to turn the local civilians against the last remaining rebels.

For once in his life, he was glad to learn about the imminent arrival of the terrible men and women who served in that most sinister of organisation.

Let the Inquisitors sort out whatever dangers lie on the other side.

* * *

Antonius was disappointed. The replicator technology could only be used to manufacture the more mundane materials and items. It would not aid in the production of Astartes or Mechanicus grade weaponry.

Still it could be extremely useful.  
It could manufacture ammunition for the Imperial Guard from duranium, a material like plasteel.  
Coupled with Plasma generators, it would allow the Guard to move without worrying about supply lines.

At least he could use it to brew some explosives, and craft grenades and bolter shells.  
Most pieces of the machinery in his room served this purpose.  
He already had thirty fragmentation and ten armour cracking grenades, and more than a hundred bolter shells.

These were comparable to the cheap and mass-produced Guard issue, but they were better than nothing.  
He went to check his latest combat stimulants brewing on a table.

He was aware of T'pal's presence, but he choose not to complain.  
The Vulcan seemed adamant in watching him, and he was sure that there was little she could gain from a visual inspection that her ship's sensors could not detect a thousand times easier.

_At least she is mostly quiet, thank the Emperor for that_, Antonius thought.  
Just to prove him wrong, T'pal went to the stacked bolter shells and asked "What are these?"  
"Ammunition for my pistol. I am entitled to self defence." she seemed fascinated by his answer.

"Projectile weapons? We stopped using them hundreds of years ago because of logistic problems."  
T'pal took a shell from the box and examined it.  
It was slightly larger than a human thumb, and surprisingly heavy. Its outer casing was stamped with the seal of the double headed eagle.  
"We use energy weapons too for standard soldiers. Boltguns are reserved for the elite or the important."

She placed the shell back at its place and took up the pistol from the nearby table.  
She regretted it instantly as the Adept froze.  
"I apologize." She said as she put the gun slowly back to the table.  
She could not help but feel some kind of awareness coming from the weapon.

The pistol was very heavy, and looked simply brutal. It was all hard edges and sharp corners.  
It was heavily decorated, almost like a ceremonial weapon.

"Why is it called a boltgun?" she asked.

The adept's answer was reluctant "It is a bolter weapon. Modified for important and mortal Imperium personnel. It fires explosive shells that explode inside the enemy. A bolter firing sounds like thunder, and it strikes with all the fury of a lighting bolt. It served me well against the Borg."

"Sounds painful. The Federation tries to use weapons that can be used to stun enemies when it is possible." she said.  
A gun that explodes the enemy from within seemed sadistic by Federation standards.  
She realised that the Borg with huge holes in their chests must had been shot with this gun.

"That is a very foolish notion, Captain. If you can, you must kill your enemy. There is no such thing as overkill. The more effective a weapon is, the better." said Antonius.

"No. If we can make peace with someone, we must do all we can to end hostilities. Killing should be the last option, if everything else fails. What if the enemy was misinformed about you, or blames you for an attack you did not commit? Surely, you can see that correcting a misunderstanding is much better than outright war." T'pal quoted the words of her Starfleet instructor.

"We have a saying in the Imperium. There shall be no mercy for those too weak to adhere to the correct course. For mercy shall destroy us if we allow it to erode our strength and weaken our resolve. Find courage in your hatred of the xenos, the impure and witch! No offence intended, captain."

"If they attacked us, they deserve death for it. Their motivation is irrelevant. If something attacks the Imperium, it is destroyed. That is the price for attacking the rulers of the Galaxy. To do otherwise is weak, dishonourable and cowardly".

"The only peace you can find comes from the death of everything what ever threatened you. If your Federation can not learn that, it is dead already." The Adept's voice was full of contempt.

T'pal was speechless. "Indeed." was all that she could say.  
Another nugget of information came to her attention. He said that his gun had been adapted to "mortal use".

"Who uses bolters as standard weaponry?" she asked.  
"The Adeptus Astartes, who are the Emperor's finest.  
They are the Defenders of Man, the Bulwark against Terror, Fear Incarnate.  
Warriors without peer, forged by the Omnissiah from a fragment of His own genetical perfection.  
They are the Angels of Death and nothing can stand against them."

T'pal paled visibly.  
She knew what 21st century human augments could do, and she despaired at the thought of what 401th century augments created by a warlord with forty thousand years of technological advancement and fifty thousand years of experience at his disposal would be capable of.

_If this Imperium is as terrible as it seems, than the Federation must not give them a reason for war.  
A hundred and fifty worlds are no match for a million, no matter how good we are.  
I just hope that the Admirals will see it my way.  
If they do not, than we are lost_, she thought.

* * *

**Editor's Notes**:

Thanks for the review!

Antonius and T'pal are both trying to "make things look better" for each other.  
Antonius is downplaying the Imperium's xenophobia and angressive nature to get the Replicators and other wonderful stuff he wants.  
T'pal is trying to put the Federation, and her people especially, in a good light, to a representative of a very dangerous empire. She is clever enough to know that it would be better to get on the "good side" of the mirror-humans than to antagonise them.

Please, feel free to correct any messages you see. My friend and I have proofread it, but we can't catch every error.

Well, the Imperium won't be sending a fleet in any time soon. Even if they will send a fleet somehow, it can not travel well in ST, because there is no Astronomicon. So even if they do get their ships in, they won't be steamrolling anything except those stupid enough to actually seek them out.

I have read most 40k/SW/ST crossovers here, and many of them tend to favour one side very heavily, with usually little or no knowledge about the tech and capabilities of the other side. I don't mean to say that such novels can't be good, but the streamrolling do gets boring after a while.

Gespenster Jager:

Thank you for the review!

The Federation will be shocked later when they discover the more... unpleasant side of the Imperium.  
The Klingons and Romulans. I am not sure yet, but they will be in a big trouble if they take on the Imperials.

To everybody:

If you see some errors, like the wrong ST crew member reporting the wrong thing, please tell me.

If you don't want me to answer here to your review, just say so and I won't.

Also, as I mentioned, I had to use the "temporal lock" , shameless technobabble I know, to ensure that the ST universe forces do not travel into the "Mirror past" to simply erase the past of the Imperium.

There are two ways to get into the Mirror universe. First , through teleporters. But this version requires a teleporter to be near in the mirror universe, and they don't use them any more.  
The second version is the "Project Sign" fleet which could open a small portal for a few days.

What do you think about this portal? Should the trek races be able to go into the 40k one?


	7. Fury of Angels

_**Fury of Angels**_

Aboard the Dag'Tagh, general Grat'hok smiled.  
The scientists were successful, and Commander Karana reported that the Chroniton generators were installed and running.

He smiled. The portal would soon be ready, and the Empire would learn what the humans tried to hide from them.  
He opened a channel to captain Kovlor „I am sending a thousand warriors as an advance force. Prepare to lead them personally." He ordered.

„Yes, general!" came the dutiful response from Kovlor. „Qa'pla!" he said to the captain, and began to review the reports of the other captains who patrolled this mudball.

He already had several barrels of vintage bloodwine to celebrate his victory.

* * *

„What can we except to find on the other side?" asked Commissar Cain, looking at the other members of the hastily assembled war council.

The Mechanicus and the Imperial Fleets have exited the Warp in the Leraxus system well before their planned time of arrival, a sign most considered as the favour of the God-Emperor.

Captain Apollo Diomedes and the Blood Ravens Battlebarge, the _Sword of Hate_, had also arrived shortly after the other fleets, doubling the Astartes presence in the system.

„We have no way of knowing that, Commissar Ciaphas Cain, Hero of the Imperium." answered Archmagos Veneratus Sartorius. He was a bulky and intimidating figure, even by the standards of his order.  
Cain never met any cogboy as awe-inspiring as the Magos. He towered even above the Astartes.

There were four of the legendary Space Marines in the room.  
Two of them, Azarius and Diomedes were captains, but there was no doubt about which one was in charge.  
The young commander always waited for his senior to say his part before speaking.

_Just young looking_, he corrected himself. The marine was most likely twice as old as he was.

The other two were Librarians Orion and Anteas, scholar marines with psychic powers.  
A dark skinned man of indeterminable age stood behind him, and an elderly-looking marine stood behind the older captain, Diomedes.  
He looked grandfatherly and uderstanding, but Cain knew better than to mistake these as signs of weakness.

Space marines did not grew weak with age. If anything, they became even deadlier, their engineered physique enhanced by centuries of experience.  
Cain was uneasy at the sight of their deep red armour.  
There were several rumors about the Blood Ravens, none of them good.

The most infamous was the Kronus incident, where the marines slaughtered the Cadian detachment sent to oppose the Tau invaders.  
The marines claimed that the Guardsmen were treasonous and hindered them in their holy duty.

Rumors might be just rumors, but the Blood Ravens seemed to have a history of heavy handed incidents.  
Still, he was glad that the Astartes were here.  
The Blood Ravens recent victory over the Tyranids was celebrated all over the Imperium, and if anyone knew how deadly those fiends were, it was him.

If there was something terrible on the other side, the superhumans would deal with them.

His reverie was interrupted by Amberley's voice.  
„Than we will need to investigate this portal. How close are your tech priests are to understanding this machine?"

She looked just as beautiful as the first day he saw her, almost a century before.  
It was to be expected, she was an Inquisitor after all, with resources that dwarfed those of the Commissariat.

„We will be able to open a stable portal for our ships in two or three days, Inquisitor Amberley Vail of the Ordo Xenos."

Ciaphas was getting annoyed by fact that the Magos addressed everyone with their full name and title.  
It may sound short in machine code, but in real speech it took a lot of time.

He was still uncomfortable with this portal. _Why can't we just bury it or bomb the planet? _he thought.

At least the number of the Imperium armies present reassured him.  
Three hundred million Guardsmen, a few million Skitarii and two hundred Astartes should be enough to hold the planet until reinforcements could arrive.

„Inquisitor, do you have any idea about the foes we will face?" asked Sigfried Richter, the Krieg Lord General who commanded the armies, at least officially.  
In truth the veteran warrior was here as Amberley's military executor.

„Unfortunatly not, Lord General. If I find out something, I will relay all the information that is needed to fighting them to you."  
The Krieg soldier took this without complaining, trusting her to tell him only what he needs to know. Everything else was just distraction.

Cain was not surprised at his pragmatic approach. Krieg Guardsmen were fanatically loyal, and infamously stubborn.  
He wished that he would not be the one entrusted to curb their excesses, but he knew better than to hope for another Commissar to do that job.

„Such unquestioning obedience! I see you Imperials did not change much in ten thousand years."  
Everybody jumped and aimed a weapon at the man that miraculously appeared in the center of the room.  
He looked at their guns disapprovingly.

„There is no need for that, lady and gentlemen!" he said in a hurt voice, totally uncaring about the five bolt pistols, two laspistols and the laser cannon arm pointed at his head.  
The intruder's handsome face was utterly unafraid, his deep dark eyes regarding the Imperials with the look of a disappointed father.  
He was wearing an Imperial nobleman's garments.

„Who are you! Identify yourself!" yelled Azarius, taking his sword to the human's head.  
„I am Q. Now take that blade away Astartes, or I will tell your Emperor how naughty you were with his good friend."

Everybody flinched at the last remark. Azarius's eyes blazed with fury.  
„Just who are you to claim to know the divine Emperor, 'Q', if that is your real name?" he said, not bothering to hide his anger.

„I first met him twenty thousand years ago. He was a uniquely insightful man, for a human at least. How is he nowadays? It has been ten thousand years since I last saw him. „  
The marine was so shocked that he did not even kill the man for his audacity.

„Don't worry, you could not kill me even if you tried. But as to your question, I am a being of pure energy who took an interest in the affairs of your pathetic human race. I am what you could call a god."  
He took a long look at Azarius. „Perhaps not your race, Astartes." he added.

„The God-Emperor is as He ever was, enthroned on His Golden Throne for all eternity. Surely you must know that if you are god." Vail said, her voice icy.

„Ah, so Horus did betray him. I told him that his son was unstable… but he did not listen, did he? Well, at least I can see that he have accepted his godhood at least. „ The last remark made all the Imperials growl and tighten their grip on their weapons.

„Why should we believe any lie you tell, creature?" said Apollo Diomedes.

„You asked for proof." Q said, and twitched his fingers.  
Suddenly everybody was sitting again, weapons holstered. A new chair appeared for Q to sit in.

Anteas was the first one to come to his senses. „I felt no trace of warp-energy. How did you do that?"  
„My power does not come from the Warp, but from this space. The closest things to us that you have here are the star gods of the Necrons. „ he said, his face all innocence.  
„Of course they are not as powerful as a Q." he added, after a short pause.

Cain was shocked. The necrons were powerful beyond imagination.  
_How powerful could their gods be?Most likely not as powerful as this thing_, came the answer.  
_How could this Q make them sit down without even casting a spell?_  
_God Emperor protect us all if he turns on out to be hostile_, he thought.

„Don't worry, Hero. I am not here to harm you. Such thing would be beneath someone of my power anyway. I come here with a friendly test in mind.  
There are humans on the other side of the portal. You can learn from some of their ways, and you can teach them in return.  
This portal can be a curse or a blessing for the Imperium. Your actions will decide which."

The Astartes trembled in rage at the word 'power'. Putting them in a chair was a blow to their warrior pride.  
„If you came here not to harm us. Than you are with us. There are no bystanders. So tell us, what do you want from us ? Why are we useful to you?" asked Azarius.

„It seems you have brains besides muscle. A strange combination for your kind. I help you because we have a common enemy." said Q.  
„The Primordial Annihilator, without doubt" said Jonah, spitting the words like a curse.

„Yes. Your Emperor made a pact with me.  
I needed someone with his 'magical' talents against Chaos, and he made me promise not to harm his Imperium in return for his aid.  
I agreed to his terms. I was always fond of your antics anyway, so it was not a big price."

He suddenly looked at the chronometer on his wrist.  
„You are about to have visitors soon. They are called Klingons and they love eating books. Have fun!"  
With that last remark, Q disappeared.  
General Richter opened a vox channel to the Guard HQ and ordered his troops to battle stations.  
The Astartes and Mechanicus did the same.

* * *

The five chroniton generators, each the size of a shuttle, were placed in an pentagrammic pattern with particle projector banks set into the lines that connected them.

A thousand proud warriors stood in attention, most carrying disruptors and bat'leths, while others had mortars or heavy disruptor beamers. Dozens of targs waited nervously alongside them.  
The projectors lit up with blue radiation as the scientists increased the power output of the generators.

Kovlor watched uneasily as a radiant purple ball of energy started to form in the center of the pentagram. Blue lightning crackled on the hull of the generators and the stench of ozone sullied the air.

It suddenly expanded, taking the rough shape of a half-circle, two dozen meters wide and eleven meters tall.  
Images of a ruined city shifted in it, as if they were watching an out of focus hologram.

As the scientists tried to stabilise the portal, the images changed.  
The warriors saw a ruined city that looked like pre-warp, with signs of heavy bombardment.  
Some saw humanoid bones and charred skeletons, while others took note of burned-out wrecks of combat vehicles.

After a few minutes, the image of a ruined street came to focus.  
„The portal is now stable, Captain. You may begin your advance. _Qapla' batlh je_!" said the senior scientist leading his team of science officers.

"Warriors of the Empire, today we face the unknown, but we will face it as warriors of Qo'noS!  
_Tlhingon mah_! shouted Kovlor, and five hundred warriors roared back the ancient saying as they marched into the portal.

* * *

The roar of the Salamander's engines reverberated through the streets of the capital city of Penitence, its old name banned from use.  
Commissar Cain kept scanning the rubble around them as the scout tank sped towards the newly constructed bunkers that served as a temporary headquarters.  
Speed was imperative in getting the Inquisitor and the General into the safety of the bunkers.

The four Astartes matched the speed of the tank on foot without trouble, a fact that still awed him, even though he had seen it before.

He hoped that their presence was unnecessary, but life taught him that if trouble could happen, it always did.

The in-built vox beeped and he answered it. „Ciaphas Cain here."  
„The Krieg 842nd had spotted the enemy, a kilometer to the north-west from your current position, they are engaging some kind of mutant attackers."  
„Understood. Changing course to evade combat." he answered, then leaned towards Jurgen.  
„The enemy is north-west. Circumvent them as fast as you can."  
Jurgen took the order with his usually attitude, and changed course to evade the conflict.

One of the captains ran off towards the enemy, while the other three marines jumped on the armoured tracks of the Salamander as Jurgen accelerated the scout tank above its official maximum speed.  
Cain almost felt pity for the attackers. Almost.

* * *

Lieutenant Tre'gok marched his detachment of warriors down the street as Captain Kovlor gave the order to secure the area around the portal.

He marvelled at the number of weapon marks that were a constant part of the scenery.  
Whoever fought here, it had been an epic battle.  
There were a few charred bones too, but it looked like that most of the corpses had been carried away.

„The tricorder shows life signs ahead, Lieutenant." Said one of his underlings.  
„Humans, with some very unusual energy …" her sentence was cut short as beams of ruby light impaled two nearby warriors, burning completely through their bodies.

The Klingons reacted instantly and took cover.  
The beams had revealed their attackers, and they would pay. As they returned the enemy fire with disruptor bolts, Tre'gok saw several trenchcoat-clad humans disintegrate, leaving only scorched helmets and chestplates behind.

Other humans were knocked down as their chest armour stopped the energy bolts.

Tre'gok was uneasy. O'brian's Terran federation did not use lasers, especially not ones capable of punching through Klingon battle armor.

More humans started to appear from the nearby streets until the air was full of disruptor bolts and laser beams.

Photon grenades exploded amongst the humans, disintegrating dozens, but they replied in kind with grenades that Tre'gok never saw before.  
High-explosive fragmentation charges exploded, shredding warriors and blowing limbs clean off.  
Others emitted foul acidic gas that burned flesh and armor alike.

The warriors seemed close to braking under such violent assault, but Tre'gok roared in joy as he saw the Munitions officers arrive with their heavy disruptor cannons.  
Some fired lethal beams of green energy that simply cut enemies in two, while others fired blasts of energy or rapid torrents of disruptor bolts.

The humans were taken aback by the superior weaponry of the Klingons.  
_Now we must kill them before they can run and regroup like the __bIHnuch they are_, thought Tre'gok.

„Hit them hard, hit them fast!" he yelled to the warriors around him as he charged, followed by three hundred warriors.

The Klingons drew Bath'lets and Daq'taghs and yelled fierce battle cries as they ran towards the humans.  
To Tre'gok's surprise the humans emitted a unified cry of 'For the Emperor!' and rose from cover to meet the warriors head on. He had never even heard about a single human behaving that way, let alone five hundred.

The soldiers fired their lasers and threw grenades on the run, targeting Munitions officers above warriors. Shouts of 'For War!' and 'Die, alien!' echoed from the men.  
Some were saved by their shields, but many were cut down instantly by massed laser fire.  
The warriors near them picked up their weapons when they could, laying suppressive fire upon the enemy.

Tre'gok could now see the humans more clearly. They wore gas masks and plated armour under their dark grey trench coats, and carried blocky rifles adorned with wicked-looking bayonets.  
Many had parchments of paper fixed to their uniform and some wore human bones.  
An officer even carried a banner that bore a human skull flanked by blades.

When only forty meters separated the two lines, the soldiers fired dozens of flamethrowers.  
Warriors screamed as they were roasted alive, the burning gel adhering to their bodies.  
The momentum of the Klingons slowed a bit in the face of such horrible death.

That was all the humans needed.  
„For Terra!" they screamed as they stabbed the enemy while firing point blank.  
The battle disintegrated into a wild melee, with bat'leths meeting bayonets.  
The Klingons were physically superior and their swords had greater reach, but these humans fought with a rabid frenzy Tre'gok only saw before in Romulans or Jem'hadar.

„Do what you do best! Die fighting!" yelled a sergeant, disembowelling Klingons with a chainbladed sword.  
Instead of fighting honourable duels, they mobbed the warriors, stabbing and firing their bladed guns until they ran out of ammunition.

A human stabbed at him, and he sidestepped, swinging his bat'leth to decapitate him. The human blocked with his gun, and kicked him the in groin.  
He grunted as his armor took the force of the kick, and slashed the human's right arm off at the elbow with a lucky stroke.  
The enemy warrior screamed, and to his astonishment reached for a knife with his left arm, only to be beheaded by his strike.

Another lunged at him, his bayonet slipping off his armor as Tre'gok dodged the strike. He sent the soldier to the ground with a kick to the leg, and chopped his bat'leth down at his torso.

The human blocked his strike with his rifle, but Tre'gok changed grip and thrust his blade into the gas mask of the enemy, ending his fight.

„Redemption in death!" screamed the third as he charged the Klingon as he tried to remove his bat'leth from the gas-masked skull.  
Tre'gok drew his Daq'tagh and parried the bayonet, only to be clubbed by the spiked butt of the human's rifle.  
The soldier stabbed his bayonet repeatedly into his chest, finally finding a weak spot.  
Agony bloomed in his chest as the blade pierced one of his lungs.

„Burn in hell, abomination!" snarled the human, raising the rifle to strike again.  
Green fire lined his body before he could deliver the deathblow, and Tre'gok nodded to the warrior who saved him.

It was the same officer who first picked up the human life signs, her face bruised and her armor bloody.  
„Hard bastards." She said as they entered the fray together. He could only agree.

* * *

Captain Kovlor was about to lead the rest of his detachment to Tre'gok's aid when the tricorders of his science officers picked up incredibly strange life signs and heat discharge.  
He looked up in time to see eight huge missiles speeding towards them with great speed.

In a second it became clean that they were not missiles at all.  
Gigantic humanoid figures in red armor soared towards them on wings of fire.  
As they closed he could see that they were armed with huge claws, swords and axes.

„Take them down!" he yelled, but the giants were too fast. They closed the distance in two seconds, evading most of the disruptor fire and ignoring the few bolts that scorched their armor without any serious effect.

They switched off their jetpacks mid-air to fall fifty meters to the ground, crushing warriors to death with their impact.

Before the Klingons could react, the towering newcomers moved with a speed that defied Kovlor's vision.

„Glory in death is life eternal!" they thundered in unison, their voice metallic and inhumanly deep as they stormed the stunned enemy.

Weapons blazing with blue arcs of power, the red giants were a blur of motion. Axes and swords hacked warriors in two, talons slashed brave Klingons apart, and oversized fists crushed everything they touched.  
Bat'leths and armor were sliced through without effort, their material dissolving under the monstrous blows of the enemy.

„We are the Angels of Death!" roared one of the giants, cutting down four or five Klingons in every second with fist fitted with four blades.  
The Klingons began to fire their weapons, their shock overcoming their sense of honor for a moment.  
A few heavy disruptor beams managed to melt the surface of their red armour in places, but the Klingon heavy gunners all died after the first shot, blown up from the inside by explosive projectiles or turned into steam by balls of sun-hot plasma.

Kovlor was about to issue the withdrawal, but one of the 'angels' suddenly looked at him.  
For a few seconds the huge warrior slowed down, and he could see him in horrifying detail.  
He seldom felt fear, but terror gripped his heart at the sight of this creature standing knee deep in a mould of his dead soldiers.

It was two and a half meters tall, dark red armor drenched in purple blood.  
Golden skulls adorned its kneepads, and a golden raven with a ruby droplet of blood was mounted on its chest plate.  
Its shoulder plates were bone-white and enormous, edged with golden spikes.  
Its forearms were black, inscribed in minute detail with golden script and the image of a winged skull, and its jetpack bore golden wings on its twin turbines.

In its hand it carried twin swords, both monstrous in size and greatly detailed with golden script.  
One was shrouded in a blue field of lightning, the other had moving blades on its edges. Both glowed with an unearthly golden light.

A warrior tried to charge it, but it backhanded him so hard that the Klingon simply flew away, blood streaming from his mouth and the print of the huge arm dented into his chestplate. It did not even deign to use the swords it held.

„I am the Emperor's divine Will made flesh! I am Fear Incarnate!" it roared to the sky, his voice easily encompassing the battlefield.

Its head was a mask of a bone-white skull, crowned by golden laurels and displaying a black raven with the red blood in its center. It was already marked with spots of pink.  
The glowing green eyes froze him. Their gaze was mechanical, but the gesture was not.  
It said „_I see you, prey. I am coming for you_".

Kovlor knew now what a Targ felt when under the gaze of a Saber bear. He refused to freeze like a mere beast.  
He returned the gaze of the terrible warrior, and he saw it nod slightly, as if in approval.  
Then a few warriors tried to flank it, but it became a blur of blades , killing them before they could land a single blow.

„They are the source of the strange life signs." science officer said, her face pale. „Their armour appears to be made of a refined neutronium like metal. We can't penetrate it!"  
Kovlor cursed. Neutronium was nigh-invincible, and his warriors were dying by their hundreds. He had no choice. Grat'hok must be warned.

„Sound the retreat! We must get word of this back to the general!" he said on the general channel, hating the withdrawal but knowing that delivering news of these horrors was more important than personal pride.

The few hundred remaining warriors tried to make a tactical withdrawal towards the portal, but the skull faced 'angel' would not be cheated of its slaughter.  
„Death to the enemies of the Imperium!" it yelled and all the red-armored butchers rushed at the retreating warriors, routing the Klingons with their sheer ferocity.

They killed as machines kill, every move and angle perfectly calculated to deal as much damage as possible within the shortest amount of time.  
The warriors who tried to fight them died, beheaded or sliced in two. Those who fled were shot or stabbed in the back, their sluggish movements no match for the unnaturally fast warriors.

Kovlor was amongst the last to reach the portal. He could almost feel the thundering steps of the giants, but suddenly he was through.  
„Close it now!" he yelled to the shocked scientists.  
For a split second they hesitated, but the sight of the blood-soaked survivors was enough to convince them.

The chroniton generators powered down and the portal collapsed.  
Kovlor looked around, counting the Klingons. Out of a thousand, barely a hundred survived.

* * *

Tre'gok saw the red giants and the massacre they unleashed.  
A massive cheer erupted from the humans.  
He heard them yell „Nothing crushes the spirit of Man! We are the Imperium, and the Imperium overcomes!"

As much as the sudden attack of these new creatures shocked the Klingons, it encouraged the humans.  
They came in waves, eyes blazing with fury behind mask lens.  
The warriors died one by one, overwhelmed by the sudden mass of humans.

Suddenly the humans retreated from him, and some of the warriors gasped.  
He turned to see one of the giants, walking towards him a slowness that was as intimidating as deceptive.  
Its helmet was white and beaked and its chestplate bore a winged skull.

Three warriors charged it. A blow from the sword in its right arm decapitated one, a swing from the axe in its left hand cleaved another in twain.  
It simply kicked the third warrior, impaling him on its metal boot.

Only Tre'gok and the female officer remained.  
The giant stopped five meters from them, its presence towering.  
„What are you?" it asked, weapons held at the ready.

This was not what he expected. Klingons were perhaps an even greater power on this side of the mirror.  
„I am Lieutenant Tre'gok ,of House Edhron. Warrior of the Klingon Empire!" he said, defiant in the face of the monster.  
„I am Melota of the House of Keraz, science officer of the Empire. Who are you?" she asked.

„I am Sergeant Thaddeus, Adeptus Astartes of the Blood Ravens.  
In the name of the Immortal Emperor I demand your surrender.„ it said.  
Tre'gok could see that his fellow Blood Ravens were almost upon them.  
He could see no living Klingon.

_Thaddeus? It sounded Romulan. At least I know they are not robots_, he thought.  
„Show me your face and beat me in combat first!" he said. Klingon warriors did not surrender.  
Thaddeus holstered his weapons, and reached for his helmet. There was the sound of metallic clicking, and the helmet came off.

His face was human with pale skin, yellow hair and blue eyes. He looked like a youth, yet Tre'gok barely came up to his chest. _Augments, warriors born of genetical engineering_, he thought.  
„You will come with me after I defeat you." He said, his voice steely.

Tre'gok nodded and launched himself at the Blood Raven, but before he could strike, his bat'leth was knocked out of his hands.  
Thaddeus grabbed him single handedly as if he were a doll, and took both Tre'gok's arms in his other gauntleted arm.  
Another Astartes grabbed Melota and picked her up effortlessly.

They were prisoners, and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

General Grat'hok shook with rage.  
„You lost more than nine hundred warriors?" he yelled, the veins on his ridged forehead pulsing.

Kovlor stood silent, his hand hung with shame.  
„Yes. We were attacked by a swarm of humans almost twice as big as our recon force."

„Is not a single Klingon warriors more than a match for two humans?"Grat'hok asked.

„These were not of the Terran Federation we encountered. They appeared to serve something called the 'Imperium', and were armed with an unkown but deadly form of laser weaponry."

„Imperium… never heard about it, but lasers? They are antiques, barely fit for smugglers." Said the general.  
„These were deadly. And the soldiers who wielded them seemed more akin to Romulans or Jem'hadar than Federation.  
They were worse than rabid targs. They fought with skill and a fury I never saw in humans. But it were the augments who did this to us."

Grat'hok's rage lessened considerable, his face frowned in concern.  
„Augments? Even the mirror humans would not be that stupid."  
Kovlor sighed, remembering those terrible creatures of ambition, hate and war.

„These were different from the ones we knew. Giant warriors in red powered armor, almost twice as tall as a human and more than twice as wide.  
They moved like lighting, giant swords and axes cutting down us before we could even see them.  
I never met anything so strong, and so unnaturally fast. We were not even able to properly aim at them, and when we hit them, their neutronium armor absorbed the energy.  
After the eight augments arrived, it was not a battle, it was a slaughter."

The general sat down at the mention of the nigh-indestructible metal.  
„Kahless save us."_Augments and neutronium, one of the worst combinations_, he thought, wondering how could the Empire survive such a foe.

* * *

Captain T'pal sat in the conference room, with Science officer Hagen and Doctor Terum.  
„What do the indirect medical scans indicate?"she asked the Bajoran.

„From what I can tell, he appears to be extensively modified with cybernetic implants.  
Most of these implants could be reconstructed with Federation technology, but many of his internal organ and nanite system implants are at least common Borg level cybernetics, which we can understand, but not yet make.  
His flesh appears to be healthy, if slightly altered to merge with machinery."

Klyta paused, not sure how to proceed.

„He also has some implants that are far beyond our understanding, like most of his neuro-mechanical connections and the… machine-tentacles. I have no idea how he controls them.  
I do not even know how such a semi-artificial brain works, but his nervous system seems totally integrated into the machinery. It most likely gives him enhanced intellect and understanding of logic."  
„Thank you, Doctor." Said T'pal, shamefully glad to hear about logic. She looked at Tallock. „What do you sense from him, Mister Hagen?"

„I seem to have a difficulty reading such an… unusual mind. Mister Grassus appears to be extremely agitated and deeply disturbed.  
He is restraining himself in order to use the situation to his advantage.  
The Adept is not lying, but he is not telling the whole truth either.  
I advise caution."

„I will take your advice on that. I am grateful for the swift analysis. Dismissed." She said, nodding farewell to the officers.  
When both left the room, she tapped a button on her chair and a viewscreen came to life.  
„Did you receive everything, Admiral?" she asked, her head inclined respectfully to the person on the screen.

„Yes, Captain. I thank you for your discretion. This… incident has caused the most heated debate since the Hobus supernova.  
The Admirals are divided. Some wish to seek aid from this 'Imperium', while others see it as a threat bigger than the Klingons.  
I do not know what to do, not yet. But at least we are no longer under attack from James O'Brien's Terran Federation.

I am hoping for a diplomatic solution, but from your report I am not sure that the Federation can live in peace with such a tyrannical empire." said the admiral.

„With all due respect Admiral, if what the Adept told me is true, than the only logical course of actions is to avoid a war. A civilisation that can produce technology that can remain battle-worthy for thousands of years and which rules a million worlds for ten thousand years is just too much for us to overcome." argued T'pal.

„I know, Captain. Maintain course towards Earth and please keep me informed of any new developments. Live long and prosper." she replied.

„Live long and prosper, Admiral Janeway." said T'pal, knowing that there was no one better qualified for this first contact than Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

* * *

Author's notes:

First of all sorry for the slow rate of updates, but I have a mod to update, STO to play (gathering information excuse) and I just got my copy of 'Chapter's Due' three days ago. I just had to read it :) .

Hammerchuckery: I am planning on the most modern STO era timeline of the primary universe.

John777 and Huitt1989 : Thank you !

Lord Sia: I took me time to figure out what SOL means (besides the star system) but yeah, the poor Klingons are not really a match for fluff-marines.  
Astartes will be unmatched in combat by any Star Trek/wars humanoid. Klingons, Sith, Mandalorians, Jem'hadar... all are pale shadows beside the Astartes. They are war given form :D !  
It sounds a bit biased, but you need to take their superhumanity into account.  
These are not Starcraft country dudes in big robot armor. Even amongst Warhammer fans, their humanity is debated.  
Astartes are almost as perfect as it is possible for a humanoid to be without Warp-energies involved. Their sheer speed, mental strenght and enhanced cognitive functions are too much for any normal creature.  
Only Eldar, Demons and some Mechanicus cyborgs can match them in terms of speed.  
And than they got their superhuman strenght and toughness, and the fact that their armour is part of their nervous system.  
When we take all these facts into account (which no vs fanboy ever does) , than the answer is clear.  
They are the Space marines, and in battle, they are the master.

I must say it was not the Emperor that inspired me, but rather the many warhammer crossovers that ended in glactic scale curbstomps, bad romance plots and in some cases, fluff and technology rapes like 'turbo-lances' which could never, ever work.

The Imperium can not be changed in such a way. Even the Emperor would need thousands of years to pull that off, and he is a superhuman god .

The Imperium is, the Imperium was and the Imperium will be.  
Perhaps the Imperium will try to give its citizens better living conditions and the technological improvements will accelerate, but that is all.

Also, daemons and Slaanesh exists in another parralel universe of the Warp (which is connected to all mirrors). I just plan that in Trek Land the walls of reality are stronger, and the nastier Warp-daemons can't get in (and with less war, they have less reason to when they can go into slaugher-happy Warhammer land).

Star Trek FTL is too slow for the Imperium. Warp engines are a hundred times faster than Warp drives, the Warp name is just coincidence.  
ST FTL subspace communications could be good, but those can be intercepted I think, unlike the more safe Astropathic communications. I am also not sure how fast sub-space is.

The Eldar are not a helpful species, and they care as much about humans as humans care about bees or flies. They can be useful, but they are to be swatted aside at pleasure.

The Feds won't change into Imperials, and both sides will try to preserve their way of life.

JagerPanzer:  
Magi would not incorporate dirty xenotech into their machines. Even the human tech in Star Trek/wars is tainted, so it would take time to be accepted (after a lot of testing).  
The Mechanicus adept is the only person who would not have shot the Trekkies on sight (according to new lore, the AM is the most civil and peaceful of all Imperial organisations).  
A marine or guardsmen would have gone into 'kill the heretics, than never ask any questions' mode at the sight of their outlandish uniforms.

With Imperium ships I was thinking about limiting their FTL ability, since Imperium warp navigations require the Astronomican. So with Trek land more veiled from the warp, the Astronomican would be only barely visible, enought to slow the Imperium down enough to prevent any conquest or massive curbstomp.  
The Imperium could not construct ships in Trek verse, that would take centuries.

Also the Imperium would have little reason to go conquering in Trek land, since the only thing that the Trekkies have are some new tech. Everything else like resources and manpower can be found easier in the 40k galaxy.  
This way the Imperium would be more willing towards diplomacy, just to save manpower and effort to use against Chaos and the Nids.

I first thought about that only tanks could pass, but the Klingons could bombard down anything land based.  
Imperator Titans, Ordinatus or Deathstrike missiles would be a pain, but those are simply too rare to overpower a whole klingon warfleet.

They might be overtaken later... but I do not want a curbstomp, and I am leaning towards the alliance (the Imperium allied with the squats after all. Yeah, Squats still live.).

To everbody : Thanks for the review, please point out every typo if you have the time.  
I will continue as I can, but my time is split between writing and modding CR, playing STO and painting Blood Ravens.

UPDATE:

John777: That is my plan too. Most likely the Adept will discover it before they reach Earth by checking out T'pal's vulcan profile.  
Since the DNA share, most Trek races can be 'classified' as abhumans, which would make the Imperials less likely to go on their customary mass xenocides that everybody loves them for :)

Huitt1989: I agree. I made a Poll ony my user page about the Inquisitors. People, please use it.

Hammerchuckery:  
1: I am not sure... but that seems a very minor thing, possibly my MS word had a bad day.  
2: He is an 'unnoficial' member.  
3: They did, since Gothic is basically a mix of USA/UK English (usually with words like the Uk armour and the USA kilometer). No, it is not Asimov futurespeech, just a variation of good old English that is unchanging (guess Emprah likes good old nostalgic and easy-to-learn English). The Imperium has future-languages, but those are unofficial planetary languages. High Gothic will be latin.  
Klingons most likely speak a rudimentary English, or they had their universal translators on.  
4: Adamantium is a metallic material that is very like Neutronium, although I think it will be a bit lighter.

1: I think there are already lines at every switch of viewpoint. Please point out any I missed.  
2: More Dakka... well, orks might make an apperance soon. But since the Trek forces have very little in the area of tanks, their dakka amount is very limited.

Also, I am planning on the Romulans making an incursion into 40k-land, but surviving to come back due to their Stealth tech. They will meat a Tau assault fleet, get in battle with the Tau, and disengage only to watch the arriving Imperium fleet show off their "planet busting" firepower.  
After that I think the Romulans will do a bit of a scouting, than head back into Trek land (using the project Sign portal tech).

A final question... what are the relative Star Trek weapon ranges? I could not find information on that.


	8. Strange Paradise

_**Strange Paradise **_

Captain T'pal woke up to the beeping of her combadge. She had set it to alert her before the Kirking reached Earth.  
It took her seven minutes to take a shower, get into one of her clean parade uniforms and drink her morning spice tea. It took her another four minutes to get to the bridge.

„Helmsman, status report." she asked.

„We will reach Earth in fifteen minutes, Captain." replied Lazare.  
T'pal nodded and turned to Tallock „Mister Hagen, please assume command while I prepare our guest." He nodded, and the captain left the bridge to check on the techpriest.

She found Antonius inscribing binaric script on a large piece of portable machinery. The tech priest chanted something, than stepped back to check his work.

Apparently satisfied, he turned to the Vulcan, his deep orange eyes glowing balefully.  
„Greetings, Captain T'pal. I have finished the construction of a portable vox unit. This will allow us to communicate with the Imperial forces, if we meet them."

„Greetings, Adept Grassus. We will be orbiting Earth in thirteen minutes. We will beam down to the Starfleet Headquarters and I will take you before some of Starfleet's most decorated Admirals. Is that acceptable to you?" she asked, her voice polite but firm.

„No. I will not be dissected to my component atoms again. We will descend by shuttlecraft, or not at all." the mechanical voice of the cyborg answered.

It took T'pal a second to suppress an annoyed sigh. It was the old transporter debate again. „I will inform Starfleet Command about the delay." she said, and contacted the hangar to ready a shuttle.

She only noticed that the Adept carried both of his weaponry when they were halfway to the hangar.  
„Why are you armed, Adept?" she asked, raising both eyebrows, a sign of outrage amongst Vulcans.

„Standard procedure. Anyone who has access to personal weaponry must wear them, unless it is expressly forbidden by superior officers. I will not part with my weapons."

This time T'pal was unable to stop herself from sighing, and contacted Command again, to inform them of the Adept's latest wish.

They spent the rest of the two minutes walk in silence, T'pal staring disapprovingly at the Adept.

Adept Grassus climbed into the disturbingly fragile looking shuttle, silently canting prayers into his noospheric aura to the Machine God.  
He read about the integrity fields and shields of the shuttle, but he still preferred heavy armour plating.

When the pilot finally decided to lift off, he was surprised at how smooth it was. There was no sense of motion, even to his perfected mechanical senses.

He was unprepared for the sight before him. Earth was a blue-green gem in space, its night side dotted with white specks of light.  
Antonius had seen pictures about the Imperial garden worlds and Ultramar, but none of those worlds could match this Earth in magnificence.

The world before him was as populated as any developing pre-hive industrial world, yet it was as pristine as the best of the Maiden worlds of the Eldar, the brilliant lights of the myriad cities only enhancing its natural beauty.

The simple fact that machinery and life could co-exist in such harmony stunned him.  
The voice of T'pal raised him from his pondering „Do the Terra of your universe look the same?"

He shook his head. „Our Terra and Mars are both magnificent… but in different ways."

He remembered the pictures of the two most sacred planets in Mankind's history.  
They were etched into his memory buffers as undeniably as the Sixteen Universal Laws.

„Terra is a fortress covered in adamantium bunkers, cathedrals and palaces. It is the resting place of the God-Emperor, Omnissiah who is the Machine God incarnate.  
The hand crafted continent of the Imperial Palace spans most of the northern hemisphere, its glory beyond words, its towers reaching seven thousand kilometers into the sky. The southern hemisphere is dedicated to the Church of the Emperor.  
The air and water is recycled constantly for the hundred trillion humans who are blessed to live on it, and the sky is full of thousands of battleships.  
Luna, its core hollowed out and filled with shipyards, stands vigil over the cradle of Mankind."

He paused for a second as the Vulcan stared at him in shock, the sheer scale of things too much for her.  
After a minute, she regained her composure and simply said „Continue."

„Mars is the heart of my order. It is where the Temple of All Knowledge stands, nearly all of its entire surface dedicated to the preservation of knowledge and the creation of the mightiest machinery of Mankind.  
Its long dormant vulcanoes, now re-awakened, serve the Omnissiah as forges, and its mighty data cores safeguard the lore of the Ancients.  
The Current encompasses the world and binaric hymnals flow in it, linking Machine Spirit and Man together into holy union.  
Of course, you would see nothing of it, only black towers and manufactoria, for the world of the Omnissiah is visible only for those with the senses to see its digital purity."

„I was in pilgrimage to Mars once, and mortal flesh-speech is not capable of rendering the sights I beheld on it."  
They both waited in silence for the shuttle to reach Starfleet Headquarters, Antonius admiring the layout of the cities and the smooth passage of the shuttle, while T'pal struggled to comprehend the scale of the industry needed to build on such a scale.

When the shuttle finally touched down on a landing pad, they were greeted by a twenty strong honour guard of Security officers who stood at attention in two lines.

To their credit, none of them flinched as the foreboding cyborg disembarked and inspected them.

T'pal lead the Adept trough the gardens of Starfleet Command, passing glass-like buildings as they neared the main Diplomatic center. The guards followed them on both sides, marching with good discipline.  
Antonius was increasingly dissapointed with the place. The buildings were tiny, and the security almost

non-existent. No walls, no turrets, only a few patrols and flying drones were present, coupled with other automatic surveillance systems.

After three minutes, they stopped before a relatively larger building, and T'pal lead him in through an automatic door. The honour guard followed them into a hall, and formed up in two rows again.  
An elderly receptionist approached them and bowed gracefully. „Greetings, Adept Antonius Grassus and Captain T'pal. The Admirals are waiting for you, please follow me."

Four figures waited for them in an ornate conference room, sitting at a round table.  
One was a Human male with short grey hair, and a big horse shoe scar on his forehead.  
Another was a Human female with slightly greying brown hair.  
There was a a Vulcan female , and a stern looking Trill male as well.

They all stood up and bowed slightly to the Adept, who returned the gesture. The captain saluted, and stood at attention.  
„We greet you in the name of the United Federation of Planets, Adept Antonius Grassus of the Imperium." said the female Human, her voice warm, but firm.

„My fellow admirals are Admirals T'nae, Grigori Yanishev and Jorel Quinn." The Vulcan, the male Human and the Trill nodded slightly at their names.  
„I am Kathryn Janeway of Starfleet Intelligence. Please sit."  
T'pal and Antonius sat down, the tech priest's eyes picking up the energy signature of portable shield generators from the Admirals. He ignored it, it was a sensible and logical move.

„We have received the reports about your accident, Adept. The captain's reports were also very specific, but we would like to talk to you in person.  
Please understand, the news about your Imperium had been very… unexpected and surprising.  
The Federation is already fighting a war on three fronts, and it is our hope to build a peaceful relationship between our peoples.

We would like to ask your help to do this."

The admiral's voice was calm and polite, her manners excellent. Yet the augmetic eyes of Antonius could detect her increased heart rate. In fact, every admiral, even the Vulcan one, was more than nervous about him or the Imperium.

„We know that you are not a diplomat or envoy, but any native help would be greatly appreciated in our initial first contact with the Imperium. We think it would be for the best to create a lasting trading agreement…"  
Admiral Janeway's voice was cut by the beeping of her communicator.  
After a few seconds, she said „Understood. Excuse me Adept for a few minutes… we received some disturbing news."

An opaque force field sprang up between the adept and the admirals. Antonius looked at the abhuman captain, but she just shook her head and shrugged. From her bio-readings, he could tell that she was as puzzled as he was.

They waited in silence for six minutes, until finally the force field dropped. The admirals looked very agitated, obviously rattled by whatever news they received.

„Adept, we just received a report about a cracked Klingon transmission.  
They had apparently crossed the Mirror, and fought a fierce battle with laser-armed Human soldiers before they were almost wiped out by a handful of red armored augment warriors.  
Do you know anything about it?" asked Janeway, her voice grave.

The adept considered lying for a microsecond, but decided against it. Let them know the price for opposing the Imperium.

„The Human troopers were Imperial Guardsmen. Dutiful servants of the Emperor, whose ranks outnumber the stars themselves."

"Those armoured warriors are not "augments", they are the Adeptus Astartes, the Emperor's foremost servants, warriors without peer.  
They are His Angels of Death who descend upon righteous wings of fire, a sight of deliverance for His servants, and a sight of doom for His enemies.  
For us they are salvation given form, but for the heretics and xenos they are naught but fear and death incarnate."

"They carry the Emperor's blood in their veins and our Imperium was forged from their sweat and blood."

"An Astartes can best a hundred well trained men in combat, and under the supervision of a veteran commander, that provess can swell tenfold.  
But where one space marine stands, his brothers stand with him. By the ten, by the hundred or by the thousand."

"The red armoured ones were Blood Ravens, members of a renowned order of Astartes whose hate is only matched by the depth of their knowledge.  
I am surprised that any of the Klingons escaped."

The adept stood up to his considerable height, and addressed the Admirals with as much dignity he could muster.  
„The Klingon Empire is now in war with the Holiest Imperium of Mankind.  
You will ally with the Imperium. You will need to give us proof of your goodwill.  
When the Imperial Retribution force arrives, you will have the opportunity to fight against the Klingons with us.  
Assemble a fleet and wait for the Imperial ships to arrive near the Leraxus system. I have constructed a device that will allow us to communicate and coordinate our attacks."

He looked at the Admirals, who were all stunned by his speech. He did not give them time to recover.

„Do you want to stand with the Klingons who betrayed you already, or do you want to stand with us who have endured horrors beyond your imagination for ten thousand years? Logic, reason and human blood all commands you to choose our side.  
Make your choice, for in the battle for survival there can be no bystanders!"

His metallic voice rang with authority, much to his suprise. Everybody looked at him in, too shocked to speak.

Admiral Janeway was the first to recover herself.

„We will consider your advice, thank you. Captain T'pal, please be kind enough to show Adept Grassus what he wishes while we reach our decision. We will signal you when you are needed. You are dismissed. "

T'pal saluted and quickly lead the Adept out of the building. „I will show you around the Headquarters, unless you have another suggestion." She said. The cyborg simply shook his head and followed her.

* * *

When he entered the council chambers, Commissar Cain was half expecting Q to appear, but the enigmatic creature did not show himself.  
Archmagos Sartorius, Amberley, Lord General Richter and the two Astartes captains were all present. Last to arrive was Magos Felicia Tayber, an old friend of his.

After a short bow, Felicia joined the standing Archmagos, and propped herself up on the distinctive mechandendrite that was attached to the base of her spine.  
„Greetings Archmagos, Inquisitor, Commissar, noble General and Astartes. Sorry for being late, but these xenos devices are most interesting" She said, holding a disruptor rifle.

„Take this weapon for instance. Tough not as powerful as a bolter or a plasma gun, it is a potent energy weapon very efficient at vaporising flesh. Its maximum power setting is slightly better than that of a hellgun, but it needs no power pack.  
Some of the corpses also had very small cybernetic translator units under their skin. „

She took out a small device from under her robes.  
„This communicator unit is what perplexes us most. It seems to use some form of non-psychic faster than light channels. Most perturbatory.  
Many officers also had portable shields. High technology, but easily understood. Their personal shields also only seem to repel energy attacks, a major design flaw."

She went to the table at the center of the room, and connected one of her mechandendrites to a socket.  
Holographic pictures of the aliens appeared, some showing organs, skeleton or nervous system.

The creatures themselves seem to have multiple redundant organs, and are also stronger than the average human. On the other hand, their body armor and blades are relatively primitive, comparable to flak armour."

„Thank you, Magos Tayber. I will tell you what I and my interrogators had uncovered from the prisoners, gentlemen." said Inquisitor Vail.  
„These creatures are called Klingons. They have a minor empire roughly the size of the Tau. They are some kind of warrior race, who dominate a large section of their galaxy, which is a strange mirror of our own. „  
Some of the imperials looked positivly, upset at that notion.

„Their ships are much smaller than ours, with their largest warships being half the size of our smallest Destroyers.  
They use the same 'disruptor' weapon systems they use in their ground rifles, and their ships are fitted with anti-matter torpedoes.  
They can also equip all of their spacecraft with shields and some form of faster than light engine.  
The most disturbing news is that they have widespread access to a teleporter analogue, and it seems they have some kind of super-luminal sensors too."  
That piece of information surprised everybody. The Imperium never had the ability to make such sensors.

„In their reality, it is the middle of the third millenium, and Humanity formed some kind of 'federation' , a haphazard alliance of many xenos breeds focused on trade, tolerance, understanding and peaceful co-existence." She said those words with disgust, and several others scowled at such notions.

„This United Federation of Planets is not much larger than the Klingons, and is apparently a 'cowardly bunch of fools', at least from the Klingon's view. The Federation seems to be prepared to humiliate itself for peace at the first given opportunity.  
The prisoners actually claimed that the Klingons were once allies of the humans, but the humans betrayed them against an extra-dimensional shapeshifting race known as the 'Undine' , unwilling to attack the common enemy without 'proof' of the shapeshifters intentions. The Klingons took this as sign of the Federation's dishonour or infiltration, and declared war."  
Cain grunted at the mention of shapeshifters. Regular xenos were trouble enough.

Amberley went to the table and inserted a datapad, and a roughly made sketch of a starmap appeared.  
A big blue patch in the middle was the Federation, south east of which was the red of the Klingons and north east the green of the Romulans.  
„As far as the Klingons know, there are other two powers in their galaxy.  
One is the Romulan Star Empire, another alien power slightly smaller than the Klingon Empire. According to the Klingons, the Romulans are deceitful, untrustworthy and cunning, but their homeworlds of Romulus and Remus were destroyed recently, throwing them into confusion.  
I have no clue why are they named in high gothic." she said, shrugging.

„The last power of their galaxy is known as the Borg. These are some form of cybernetic aliens who assimilate all and any technology or xenos they encounter.  
They are also hive-minded, and represent such a threat that the Klingons and Federation still carries out joined war against them.  
Even with so little information, it seems clear that these Undine and Borg are a threat to be reckoned with.  
At least, the Klingons know nothing about the Great Enemy, and had no records about such a force."  
Felicia seemed upset about such Tyranid like cyborgs, and the Archmagos muttered „vile tech-heresy"  
at their mention.

The Inquisitor sat back on her chair.  
„We can not ignore this. Our enemies are legion already, and we must prepare for a Borg or an Undine attack. Archmagos Sartorius, how long until your Magi are prepared to open a stable portal for a scout fleet to pass through?" she asked.

The tech priest sent the question through the Noosphere to the Astrologicus, Astrographicus, Psykana, and Technicus Magi working on the problem. It took them 32.17935 seconds to reply, and Sartorius turned to the Inquisitor to rely their message.  
„The most likely estimation is in 36.152993 Terran standard hours. The shortest reasonable expectation is 18.847334 hours, and the longest reasonable expectation is 45.352357 hours. The percentage of success that is considered reasonable is…." he said in imperial gothic, but the Inquisitor cut him off.

„Less than two days at worst. That is good enough for me. Now, what about the Klingon threat level, Magos Tayber?" said Amberley, hoping that the Mechanicus would finish their work as soon as possible.

„The reports suggest that they are brave, if undisciplined soldiers. They are also slightly stronger and more resilient than humans.  
If we factor in their powerful standard weaponry, I estimate that four guardsmen would be required against each Klingon.  
However, the size of their empire suggest that their armies are relatively small. On the ground we could crush them with the sheer numbers of the Guard easily.  
Their space fleet remains an unkown factor however. „

Amberley nodded.  
„I agree with that. We must take control of the planet on the other side and establish a base in order to gain more information about this threat.  
The Imperium must face this crisis fully prepared. We need to assemble a strike fleet to take the planet from the Klingon fleet waiting on the other side." She said, and looked at the Astartes.

„The Fourth company will lead the assault from the Retribution." said Azarius, the eagerness to shed blood evident in his voice.  
„Good. I will come with you and supervise the assault." she said. The marine noded, almost managing to hide his irritation.

She knew she was taking a risk by trusting her life upon these Astartes, but it was a risk she was willing to take.  
„I will talk to Admiral Diocetus and make sure a Navy strike force is ready to support your strike cruiser.  
General, make sure that ten percent of your forces are mobilised and ready for deployment in eighteen hours."

"This meeting is now over. Do your duty and pray." The Inquisitior suppressed a sigh. "May the Emperor be with us all."

* * *

Adept Grassus was examining the security drones that floated over his head in the garden, when his pondering about the Federation's use of Abominable Intellect was disturbed by the beeping of T'pal's commbadge. The Vulcan moved thirty meters away and started to whisper into the machine, ignorant of the sensitivity of his augmetic ears.

"Captain, this is Admiral Janeway. We reached our decision, and your ship will be part of the fleet that we can put together in such a short time. I hope we can negotiate a peaceful resolution to this conflict, but our chances are slim. You will stay back from the battle and ensure the Adept's safety. I want the Kirking to be warp-worthy in two hours. Janeway out."

The Adept followed the Vulcan back to the shuttle, ignoring her idle chatter about meaningless ideals, his mind occupied with the problem of reaching his kind, without the locals finding it out.


	9. Imperial Incursion

_**Imperial Incursion**_

The _Retribution_ and its Strike group orbited at a pretedestined geosynchronous spot over Leraxus. Its hull was deep red, intricately carved with golden eagles, winged skulls and black ravens inlaid with ruby drops of blood. Gargolye-encrusted turrets scanned the space around it, looking for any would-be attacker, despite the total control the Imperium had over the system.  
Any true follower of the Emperor knew that a moment of laxity could spawn a lifetime of heresy…

The bridge was wrought into the likeness of a temple, carved with golden images of the Divine Emperor, God of Humanity and Father of the Astartes. False stained glass windows depicted ancient heroes of the Blood Ravens Chapters while incense gathered at the top of the great chamber.  
The bridge was filled with rows of cogitator stacks crewed by Chapter Serfs, and servitor stations were embedded in the walls. Elite Serf storm trooper squads and weapon servitors patrolled between gothic columns covered in prayer strips, ever vigilant even in this most secure of spaces.

The great sealed portals to the main elevator opened as Captain Azarius, Inquisitor Vail and Commissar Cain strode into the gloomy bridge lit only by the console holo-interfaces and display monitors. Holographic torches burned with a red flame, proclaiming battle stations as the strike force waited for the creation of the portal.

Azarius looked around, his inhumanly keen eyes seeing everything as clearly as if it were daylight. He could have easily read the name tag of a serf a hundred meters away if he wanted to.  
His altered eyes adjusted easily as the Machine Spirits increased the power of the glow-globes near the Inquisitor and the Commissar, in order to provide their inferior sight the necessary light.

Seated on the command throne was Garrus, Techmarine assigned to the 4th company on the demise of the late Martellus. His mechandendrites were meshed with the throne, allowing him to directly interface with the Machine Spirit of the revered vessel.

Azarius stood at the main control altar in front of the command throne. It was heavily ornamented, and had two serfs on station, with four servitors permanently wired into the station.  
Two additional safety chairs were set up behind the ones of the servitors for the two mortal guests.

A three dimensional holographic overlay of the nearby space dominated the holotable set before the control altar, showing the small fleet Admiral Diocetus put under the Inquisitor's command for the duration of the mission.  
The Astartes saw five cruisers, the Lunar-class _Crusader of Virtue_, the Dictator-class _Fiery Absolution_, the Dominator-class _Blade of Truth_, the Dauntless light cruiser _Vigilate_ and the Mechanicus cruiser _Sacred Quest_ .

The six capital ships were spread in an diamond formation, with the strike cruiser taking point and the Mechanicus cruiser taking up the well protected position in the rear.  
Around the capital ships were five escort squadrons, each compromising of three ships.  
Squadrons _Purity_, _Duty_ and _Faith_ were compromised of two Sword-class and a Firestorm frigates, while _Hate_ and _Revenge_ squadrons were made up from Cobra torpedo destroyers.

The incense-shrouded figure of Archmagos Veneratus Caelius Sartorius appeared from one of the newly installed Mechanicus consoles. The techpriest was down on the surface of the planet, leading his brethren in the ritual that would awaken the Machine Spirits of the archeotech warp-machine, forming a portal wide enough for the warfleet to cross over into the unkown.

„The rites are nearing completion, and the power of the Machine Spirits wax high. Prepare for transit in five minutes." Commented the cyborg in Low Gothic, his voice as emotionless as ever. A holographic display appeared next to his form, showing the countdown.  
„Thank you, Archmagos. We are ready." said Inquisitor Vail. The hulking Astartes simply nodded.

For the hundredth time, the Inquisitor analyzed her decision to lead the fleet from the Astartes ship. While it was undeniable the best-armoured ship of the entire strike force by far, the dark reputation of the Blood Ravens managed to get to her too, despite the lack of any evidence.  
_Well, at least I can keep a close eye on them and prevent any solo rammings they might plan_, she tought, hoping that the Astartes would obey her, or at least see sense.

At T-minus 2:45 minutes, purple, black and red flashes started to appear two hundred thousand kilometers in front of the Imperial vessels, distorting the starfield behind them.  
The flashes gained intensity as time passed, until they merged into an expanding whirpool of purple warp energy, its edges made of solid black and red hell-light.

When the counter was down to one minute, the whirpool stabilised itself into a circle with the diameter of a hundred kilometers. The edges becoming almost solid while the center began to clear.  
After twenty-nine seconds, the center was showing a clean starfield and the warp-energy was almost fully contained into the ring.

When the counter reached zero, a shockwave of red light and psychic energy blasted from the rings, causing every psyker in a ten light year vicinity to cry out in pain.  
Imperial auspexes confirmed that the warp-powers were now bound tightly into an almost solid ring of otherwordly energy, while the space in the ring appeared completely normal.

Magos Dareius of the _Sacred Quest_ was the first one to notice that the stars appeared somehow wrong. He quickly called up the sensor images the Quest took of the starfield before the portal opened, and he overlayed them in the Noosphere, sendign a quick call to the Archmagos.  
The two images were almost exactly the same… but not completely. Their coordinates were slightly off, only by a few hundredths of degrees, but that was more than enough proof for the Archmagos to declare the ritual a success.

Dareius sent a servitor probe into the anomaly. The small shuttle passed the portal without any incident, and started transmitting data back to the _Quest_. The planet, indeed the entire system seemed to be deserted. The probe saw no sign of the Imperial vessels and ground bases on the other side.

After the Mechanicus voxed their findings to the strike group, Inquisitor Vail gave the command to pass into the unseen terrors of this new universe.  
On the bridge of the _Retribution_, Commissar Cain whispered a silent prayer of protection and thanks to the God-Emperor as the ships passed the Warp-rift safely.

* * *

General Gra'thok was reading the reports about the Klingon war efforts against the Federation. So far, the confict seemed to be compromised of small border skirmishes, in witch the Klingon Defence Force usually managed to gain the upper hand.  
The communicator beeped, and he pushed the 'answer' button with a sigh.

„General, we have detected a new Chroniton pulse seconds ago and the readings are off the charts!" the agitation in the voice of the scientist was palpable.  
„Order all ships to battle stations. I will be on the bridge soon." He growled, and shut the machine off. Gra'thok made a disgusted grunt, and quickly dressed in his full battle gear.

When he reached the bridge two minutes later, the Klingon fleet was almost in perfect position already. After Kovlor's defeat at the hands of the augments his fleet was almost doubled in size with reinforcements.  
The ranks of the original five Vor'cha battlecruisers, ten K't'inga cruisers, twenty-five Pach raptors and sixty Norgh Birds of Prey lead by his Negh'var battlecruiser were now boosted by ten more Negh'vars, ten Vo'Quv carriers, five VoD'leh carriers, ten Qin and ten Birok Raptors and a total of forty Hegh'Ta and Haj Birds of Prey.

The bridge displays of the D'k Tahg showed as the fleet took up the standard war formation.  
Gra'thok waited until every ship was ready, then ordered every ship to engage their cloaks.  
The cruisers extended their cloaking fields to the carriers.  
„Tell every captain to hold fire until I order the attack." he said to the communication officer, then opened a private link to Karana and Kovlor.

„Commander Karana, it will be your honour to report back to KDF command if the humans kill me. Kovlor given your victories against the Federation, you will lead the Birds of Prey in their hit and run attacks." Both captains saluted „Qa'pla!" , and he returned it, before opening a general channel.  
„Today these mirror humans will learn to fear the Klingon Empire. I will see you all on the victory feast, or the glorious Halls of Stovokor! All squadrons, engange full impulse!"

When the enemy finally came into view as the Klingon fleet moved to the other side of the planet, shock and awe took hold in many, despite the brave hearts and words of the Klingons.  
A gigantic circle of unidentified energy radiated baleful red and purple light, however all but the science officers ignored it.

Most viewscreens were dominated by the gigantic starships that came through the portal. Even the fifteen smaller ships were three times bigger than a Vor'cha attack cruiser, and the six large ones ranged from four to five kilometers long.  
Their forms were solid and brutal, long cuboids that became wider in their aft sections and mounted a heightened, box-like superstructure on their rear half.  
Two small wings extended from their sides, just before the engines, armed with a variety of gigantic cannons.

Their wedge-like prows were armed with ramming beaks and torpedo tubes or huge cannons, while their broadsides boasted oversized cannons and turrets or gaping hangar bays.  
The capital ships also had such turrets mounted on their dorsal upper decks, each the size of a Constellation's saucer.  
Their undersides hosted smaller bombardment cannons and huge sensor wanes.

Despite their brutal form and design, every single ship had almost ridiculous amount of golden ornamentation. Mastefully crafted, gigantic statues, eagles and skulls dominated the hulls of every ship, many bearing thousands of small scars from previous battles.  
Thousands of smaller turrets and cannons poked out from almost every surface, sometimes openly, sometimes poking out from the eye sockets and mouths of skulls.  
The smaller ships and four big ones were all painted in a dark green shade, with bone coloured prows. One of the bigger warships was dark red and displayed huge images of a black raven, with the drop of blood in the center. The heraldry of the augments.  
The other black and red, bearing the image of a half human, half machine skull. Its prow was not wedge, but box-shaped.

These were ships built with only one purpose of combat. The warrior nature of the Klingons saw that in the blunt shapes and the grim, morbid nature of the decorations which glorified death and ruination.  
Of course the sheer number of evident weaponry was also a giveaway.  
Whoever built them had no interest in peace and considered war to be spiritual in nature.

The science officers aboard the D'k Tahg became pale as their sensors displayed massive energy readings about the human ships. Not even the biggest borg ships displayed anything more than a fraction of it.  
Even more baffling was the apparent lack of any warp core energy reading and deflector systems.

As the Klingon sensors played over the human vessels, it became apparent that there were no subspace signals at all. There was no sign of even the most rudimentary of subspace communcations.

Some form of unknown energy shield protected them, but the subspace sensor arrays still picked up signatures of the strange ceramics and the neutronium grade metal of the same type as the augment's armour. Strange, new readings of ultra-refined neutronium armour were detected on the prows.

These materials and the shields prevented any deeper analysis, but the situation looked grim already. The Klingon fleet had twenty six cruisers, fifteen carriers, forty five Raptor escorts and a hundred Birds of Prey. The enemy had fifteen escort ships, and six large cruisers.  
General Gra'thok just hoped that Klingon ferocity and their cloaked ambush would save the day.

* * *

On the bridge of the _Retribution_, Inquisitor Vail was trying to control her sense of impending doom. Something was definatly wrong here.  
_Where are the Klingon ships? With their sensors, they must have detected our coming. Or were they wiped out by the Borg, or some other enemy?_ She had no answer to these questions.

Looking around, she noticed that Librarian Orion was in some form of meditation. The Astartes was kneeling in prayer, his blade held out before him. Was she just imagining things, or was a psychic halo of energy forming around him?  
After a few seconds, the aura became evident, and Amberly was glad that they decided against bringing Jurgen. The Librarian would have felt the truth of his blank nature instantly.

What spell was he casting? she mused.  
„He is trying to see into the near future, to divine the enemy's battle plan." said the Astartes captain from behind his skull-like helmet.  
„Is not the future constantly in motion?" she asked. „It is as you say, Inquisitor. But we are just scrying the near future, which is much more easy to predict."

Her next question was interrupted as the Librarian's eyes suddenly snapped open.  
„The aliens are already here, Captain! Their ships are hidden from our eyes and sensors, but their souls are… all around us! Its an ambush!" spoke the Librarian.  
„ Brother Garrus, open a channel to all ships!" said Azarius. When the tecmarine nodded, he continued „The alien ships are all around us! Use scatter fire pattern Cestus-Alpha-Tertius!" he yelled into the vox unit.

While Astartes had no direct command over any of the other ships, the other captains knew better than to argue. Battle-sirens wailed on every ship while weapon systems were quickly powered and void shield relays boosted.  
Scatter fire pattern Cestus-Alpha-Tertius was one of the anti-Eldar space manuevers described in the Codex, adopted by all Imperial organisations.  
It called for spraying space with preset patterns and concentrating fire on the coordinates where the fire hit something.

The secondary armaments of the Imperial warships opened fire in pre-determined arcs, computed to cover as much cubic kilometers of space as possible.  
Turbo Laser Blasters, Plasma Annihilators, Gatling Blasters and Apocalypse Missile Launchers opened fire, filling the space around the fleet with laser beams, plasma bolts, 150cm Bolter shells and homing missiles.

While most of the shots missed, some found their targets by mere luck or by the Will of the Emperor.  
Laser cut through alien armor as if it were paper, while plasma melted entire ship sections and bolter volleys ruined whole decks. The homing missiles aquired these energy signatures and finished off damaged enemies.

The xenos, seeing that their ambush was spotted, dropped cloaks and attacked.  
Approximately eighty enemy ships fired bolts and beams of green directed energy that lashed out at the void shields alongside hundreds of glowing red antimatter torpedoes.  
Tiny enemy fighters dispersed and added their fire to the effort.

Close-range defense turrets opened up with their autocannon and lascannon fire at the incoming torpedoes, but most of them missed the man-sized projectiles.  
The _Retribution_ and the _Sacred Quest_ fared better, their more advanced sytems picking off most of the incoming torpedoes.  
Void shields flickered and vibrated as they absorbed the incoming energy, holding out against the fury of alien weaponry.

With the enemy fleet laid bare, the war-spirits of the Imperial guns locked on the xenos ships and unleashed the full wrath of the Machine God.  
Lance beams simply erased anything they touched from existence while broadside weapon batteries fired volley after volley into the enemy formations.  
While the alien shields could take a few seconds of secondary weapon fire, they were useless against the attacks of main imperial weaponry.

Macro cannon shells simply blew through what they hit while plasma bolts turned whole ships to slag.  
Laser beams sliced ships in two and heavy missiles blow them apart in expanding balls of gas.  
As powerful as the Imperial weapons were, most of the enemy ships were simply too fast and managed to dodge the attacks.  
They only deactivated their cloaks when they fired, confusing the spirits of Imperial targeting systems.

The _Retribution_ launched its ten Thunderhawk Gunships while the _Fiery Absolution_ launched its full compartment of a five hundred Fury interceptors and fwo hundred Starhawk bombers.  
Some of the Imperial cruisers and Cobras launched Plasma torpedoes.

To the initial dismay of the Humans, the torpedoes proved an easy target to the alien's extremely accurate weaponry and many were simply destroyed of them before they hit.  
Huge balls of plasma fire bloomed in space as the remaining torpedoes hit, each consuming at least one xenos ships with its fiery detonation and damaging more.

Commissar Cain was just begining to feel better about the whole battle when the second alien attack came.  
More than ninety small ships roughly the size of Starhawks decloaked around the Sword-class escort _Purity Beta _and fired their weaponry repeatadly before they fled and cloaked again.  
Too close to the Beta for the other Imperial ships to use their main weapons, the Escort was left with its own laser batteries and the secondary armaments of the other nearby Imperium vessels. Three enemy ships were destroyed before they could escape.  
The void shields of the _Beta_ absorbed their fire, but could not get back to full strength before the second attack run.

Void shields, the most potent of all the Cult Mechanicus's defenses, are made from four layers.  
The first and fourth layers are Power fields similar to those used in power weapons, and work by destabilising the molecular structure of enemy projectiles.  
The second layer is a Conversion field that tries to absorb incoming energy attacks and thus use their energy to power the other layers.  
The third one is the Displacement field, which transports almost all enemy attacks that pierced the first and second layers into the Warp.  
However there was a limit on how much enemy fire they could displace this way. Imperial warship had several banks of these Void shields, each with its individual layers.

The small ships came again, moving with a speed and agility rivaling that of the Fury interceptors, evading most of the Imperial fire. Still, four more were blown apart.  
Many of the larger alien ships also concentrated their fire on the besieged _Sword_ until almost all xenos were firing at it. The first Void shield shimmered up and collapsed, taking the absorbed energy into the Warp.

Some of the warships fired large quantities of small plasma torpedoes, and some of them created Spatial gravitic distortions and Tyken's rifts which drained energy from nearby Imperial vessels.  
The second shield held for a few minutes, but in the wake of the third stealth attack it collapsed as well as the xenos concentrated all their fire at the same spot on the Escort's starboard side.

The third and final Void absorbed too much energy and suffered a catasthrophic failiure.  
Unable to contain the too much energy, the voids collapsed and overloaded many power relays and shield generators with excess energy.  
After absorbing enough energy to turn half of the planet below into ash and cinders, the Escort was left without its shields.

One meter thick adamantium and ceramite plating absorbed teratons of antimatter and disruptor damage as more and more alien ships fired relentlessly.  
_Purity Beta_ fired beam after beam of laser into the alien ships, taking down more than half a dozen enemies before the adamantium melted and the ceramite cracked and the already damaged power systems began to shut down.

„Ram them in the name of the Emperor! Glory and Death!" came the last vox message of Captain Von Landskron as he ordered the Enginseers aboard the _Beta_ to divert all remaining power to the fusion drives.  
The Sword class Escort accelerated to ten percent of lightspeed in four seconds. The cutting edge of its prow was made from the finest neutronium, perfectly crafted and removed of all impurities on the molecular level.  
The 1600 meters long ship hit many enemy vessels as they desperately tried to flee.

It cut apart a small enemy ship and one of the larger cruisers as the _Beta_ left the field of battle.  
Other xenos vessels collided with the superstructure of the _Beta_ in explosions of antimatter as their warp cores were breached.  
An enemy carrier, loaded with fuel and ordenance for its fighters, hit the bridge section, killing Landskron and ruining the aft section of the escort.  
The resulting explosion slowed the ship down, and with most of its crew dead and its bridge ruined, the escort drifted away from the planet.

* * *

„By the fires of Gre'thor, fight harder!" yelled Gra'thok as he watched the crippled Terran vessel crash through the encircling Klingon ships.  
He cursed loudly. These human ships were taking unbelievable amounts of punishment.  
„Concentrate fire on that ship!" he yelled, and the Klingon Fleet shifted its aim towards another warship.  
Luckily the Terrans either did not bother to jam the subspace channels, or were entire ignorant of its existence.  
Since their ships did not transmit any subspace signature, the latter seemed more possible.

A gigantic flash of white light filled the viewscreen as a kilometer long human torpedo destroyer exploded with the force of a small supernova.  
Apparently it launched all its four torpedoes when a cloaked Bird of Prey was just before its prow, and the resulting explosion tore through whatever shields these Humans used, igniting the rest of the torpedoes and its plasma core.  
The resulting explosion weakened the shields of the other nearby enemy vessels, and claimed two more Birds of Prey.

The old general cursed as he saw the mounting casuality list. Almost a third of his fleet was destroyed. At least the survivors were now getting to know the measure of their foes.  
The alternate universe weaponry was devastating, but it was also somewhat innacurate and slow to aim. The Klingon ships were apparently too small for them to target properly.

That still left the enemy „Fighters" and „Bombers" , which were almost as big as Birds of Prey, and just as well armed.  
They lacked shields, but had the neutronium like armour that every single Human ship seemed to possess.  
And there were the ten Augment fighters that circled their mothership.  
Solid slabs of armour, guns and engines, those gunships were harder to destroy than the actual Interceptors, despite their diminutive size.  
_Destroy? We can barely hit them. Wretched augment reflexes! _He thought.

Another one of the smaller enemy ships exploaded into a star-bright plasma ball after a Vor'cha cruiser managed to get close enough to beam tricobalt charges into it after the strange shield systems were brought down. Which took ten minutes of concentrated fire from every Klingon ship.

The plasma blastwave of its explosion also crippled another nearby Terran ship, which lost its shields and power to its main weaponry , some form of extremely powerful laser cannon.  
Still it fought to the end with undimmed fury, firings its defence turrets at any Klingon ship that decloaked near it until concentrated fire disabled its energy gird.

_Retreat now, while you still can_… urged a little voice at the back of Gra'thok's mind. He ignored it.  
Klingons don't run from a battle when there is still a slim chance for victory. At least not before causing as much damage as they could.

Volleys of Quantum and Tricobalt torpedoes were doing considerably more damage to the enemy shields than Disruptors and Photon torpedoes, especially when all ships fired to hit the same spot at the same time.  
Transphasic torpedoes sometimes managed to phase through Terran shields and disabled many smaller weapon emplacements. A particularly lucky shot went into the closing hangar of the carrier and set off a devastating chain reaction as the promethium refuelling lines exploded.

Chroniton torpedoes performed the best despite their lower damage potential as their time-distorting nature scrambled the targeting of the already inaccurate Humans.  
The old general grinned and ordered Chroniton torpedoes to be launched at the enemy capitals ships at regular intervals to hinder their offensive capabilites.

* * *

The Federation fleet was under the command of Fleet Admiral Janeway was one of the biggest fleets in the entire quadrant.  
Twenty Dreadnought cruisers, thirty refitted Galaxy class cruisers and ten Nebula science cruisers formed the core of the fleet.  
Ten more refitted Excelsior heavy cruiser, fifty Star cruisers, forty assault cruisers, thirty long range science vessels, twenty reconnaissance science vessels, sixty fleet escorts, fifty advanced escorts and forty retrofitted cloaked escorts.

No matter how well refit the Kirking was, it was just outclassed by the ships around it. Still, the stubborn Adept was unwilling to leave his self-crafted chambers.  
On the bridge, Captain T'pal was still somewhat amazed by the cyborg's productivity. She spent some time in meditation, trying to understand how could the adept deal with the dual and incompatible aspects of religion and science. She did not succeed.  
The binaric chanting of Grassus gave her no answer as the techpriest hooked up the Imperial Vox-caster to a converter unit that connected it to the Kirking's communications grid.

After hours of hard work, the engineers and the machine-priest managed to cobble together an independent computer that could link the relativly primitive Human radio into the Federation ship's communications grip.  
At first her engineers simply wanted to modify the aspects of the radio which caused Antonius to beep and screech in outrage.  
The Terran was so agitated that it took T'pal eleven minutes to logically persuade him to resume his work, after she promised him that no alterations would be made to the „sacred STC template" , whatever that was.

The smell of incense and machine oil permeated the bridge as the Adept blessed the Machine Spirits of his Voxcaster, causing half of the nearby crew to either frown or grin, in accordance to their views on superstition.  
After four dreadful and incense-choked minutes of cybernetic chanting and applications of holy oils, the Adept simply stood up and nodded to the Vulcan, saying „The rites of first activation are done."

T'pal was about to ask the Adept a question about the range of the device when Admiral Janeway hailed her.  
„Captain, the science ships have already detected signs of an ongoing space battle in the Leraxus system. Whatever is happening there, it certainly involves use of heavy firepower. I hope the Terran radio is ready for use?"  
„It is operational, Fleet Admiral." she said, her Vulcan composure not showing her apprehension at the bad news.  
Admiral Janeway nodded. „Good. Lets hope they are willing to actually listen to us. We are here to prevent a war, not to start it. Stand ready to establish a channel as soon as we enter the system, Captain."  
„Understood, Admiral." she said. Successful ommunication was the foundation to any diplomatic solution.

* * *

„Inquisitor, we are suffering crippling losses. _Purity Beta_ and _Faith Alpha_ are disabled permanently.  
_Duty Gamma_ and _Hate Alpha_ are completely destroyed. Half the starboard launch decks of the _Fiery Absolution_ are in flames.  
Sixty-two Furies and seventeen Starhawks are lost." Reported Magos Darius from the _Sacred Quest_.

„The enemy is using some form of heretical time and phase technology against us, Inquisitor. These attacks confound our Augur Spirits and damage valuable systems despite our Void shields." Continued Darius.  
„They are opening energy draining rifts in space and creating gravitic distortions that further scramble any Sensorium data."

„Can you do anything to negate these effects, Magos?" asked Inquisitor Vail.  
„Erecting a fully powered Geller field can stop the phase-based attacks, but I can not do anything against the time altering xenotech." replied the techpriest.  
She was about to ask the Librarian when the brige of the _Retribution_ quaked as a golden coloured explosion filled the viewports. Emergency sirens blared instantly and heavy adamantium shutters started closing on the diamantine windows.

„Direct hit on the bridge superstructure. Minor hull damage and injuries due to concussion." reported a serf. Despite decades of playing the fearless hero, Cain's hands grabbed tighter on the armholds of his restraining chair.  
A direct hit on the bridge with void shields still on was an entirely new and shocking type of surprise even to the veteran Commissar. Even the Necrons needed to take down the shields first.  
Luckily the Astartes ship was extremely well armoured.

The Astartes Captain and his sergeants all balled their fists in impotent wrath at the enemy.  
The small size and cloaked nature of the Klingon warships prevented any boarding action, forcing the Space Marines to remain idle, much to their chagrin.

„Wretched alien scum, hiding in the shadows like the Eldar! Honourless cowards!" raged Avitus from behind a gunnery console as he tried to apply his expertise in heavy weaponry to form improved fields of macro cannon fire in order to cover even more space.  
He achieved limited success in his endeavours and managed to destroy two enemy vessels so far.

Cyrus was trying to figure out the ambush patterns of the enemy while Thaddeus did his best to dispel the fear the enemy torpedo hit instilled in the serfs.  
Tarkus used his outstanding grasp of Codex tactics to synchronise and direct the Thunderhawks' interception efforts.

„The God-Emperor delivers His Faithful." he announced as lascannon beam found an alien attack ship. The high energy photon beam stuck the main hull and forced the xenos to raise shields, making them visible for a few seconds.

The Thunderhawks fell upon it with the speed of lightning, their Turbolasers and Plasma bombs overwhelming its shields and evading its energy weapon fire before they peeled off in elaborate evasive patterns.  
Heavy bolters took out incoming torpedoes as the Astartes Gunships came for their second attack run, their lasers carving long rents in the enemy armour and disabling whatever xenotech allowed it to cloak.  
A trio of well placed heavy Melta bombs blew up the enemy bridge and ignited its stack of torpedoes, causing the whole ship to expload in an orange fireball.

„Emperor curse these beasts to the Warp!" cursed Azarius as the golden icon of _Revenge Beta_ started to blink on the tactical holotable, the Cobra destroyer's bridge annihilated in an enemy torpedo volley.  
The Adepts in its main Enginarium were at least able to maintain a limited control over the sricken vessel and pilot it next to end of the _Sacred Quest_, where the disabled ship added what little turret fire it could to boost the defenses of the Mechanicus vessel.

„It is just like fighting Lictors or Eldar Rangers. We need to negate their cloaking and they become vulnerable, Captain. On the ground I would use smoke or fire." said Cyrus.  
„We have already tried to fire high yield radiation pulses from our sensors but it does nothing, Sergeant." reported the techmarine.

„Then we shall burn space itself!" exclaimed Avitus.  
„Not as bad an idea as it sounds, Avitus. How long is it to load and prepare incindenary shells for our macrocannons, Techmarine? asked Cyrus.  
„Seventy-four minutes and forty-two seconds, if I give the order now, Sergeant" replied Garrus.

Cyrus shook his head. „We don't have that time." He quickly started checking the individual weapon systems.  
„Avitus, can you readjust the explosion pattern of our Magma bombs to produce a low-yield firestorm of the same type we used to burn out tyranid infestation from the deserts of Calderis?"  
The zealous devastator started working on his controls. „It will be done in three minutes."

Azarius turned to the Techmarine. „Brother, get me Magos Darius and the Navy captains! Tell the _Blade of Truth_ to ready the Nova cannon.  
Epistolary Orion, try to divine where their next attack will take place. Lets see if we can burn these xenos out of the skies."

* * *

General Gra'thok grinned as the disabled Human vessel retreated. Klingon losses were becoming less frequent, while enemy casaulities mounted.  
With their sensors scrambled by gravitic anomalies, Tyken's rifts and Chroniton torpedoes, the intruders had a hard time at targeting the Klingon vessels before they re-cloaked after an attack.  
_Now we have our chance to drive them back!_ he thought with fierce pride.

His smile grew wider as the scattered Human fire became even more desperate. The enemy gunners were starting to loose discipline and and some even began to fire randomly at imagined targets.  
They were leaving huge areas of space completely unnatended while other areas were so full of laser beams and plasma bolts that not even a cardassian vole could have sneaked through it without getting hit.

Calculating the safest route through the curtain of enemy fire, he laid out the plans for the ambush of the next target, a huge enemy ship with devastating cannon batteries and laser turrets. One of the clearer areas would lead right next to its less armed dorsal bridge section.  
„We will yet teach these Terrans to fear the might of the Klingon Empire!" he announced to his captains as the Klingon fleet began its next attack.

The bombardment cannon of the _Retribution_ swiveled to the pre-set coordinates provided by Jonah even as the unsuspecting Klingon fleet closed on the _Crusader of Virtue_.  
„Now!" yelled Jonah and Avitus fired the six magma bombs in rapid succession.

The six bombs exploded in the standard codex ordenance spread pattern, becoming huge balls of diluted nuclear fire.  
Calibrated to burn out and irradiate an organic enemy from entire continents, the magma bombs saturated thousands of cubic kilometers of space with low-intensity atomic fire.  
While not enough to do more than superficial damage to the Klingon ships, the disturbances in the burning plasma caused by their impulse engines gave away their position.

Captain Veltarion of the _Blade of Truth_ was already prepared to fire the Nova cannon as soon as the aliens were revealed.  
His fist hit the red, skull shaped firing panel as soon as the Enginseers reported that the targeting solutions were inloaded and prepared.

The two hundred meters long and one hundred meters wide, the Implosion shell had been fitted in the barrel of the prow mounted cannon by gigantic auto-loader machines assisted by three thousand press-ganged slaves.  
It was made from unstable and superdense matter mined by the Mechanicus from the cores of neutron stars and coated in a thrice-layered adamantium shell.

When the captain hit the button, the full power of the _Blade_'s plasma reactor was channeled into the gigantic mass accelerators.  
Enveloped in mass-altering fields, the superdense shell was propelled by electromagnetic fields to the speed of roughly 270,000,000 meters per second.  
The five kilometers long Dominator cruiser was propelled backwards by the projectile's reverse motion, even though it diverted all remaining power to its plasma engines to compensate it.

Infused with the electromagnetic radiation of the railgun, the unstable matter in the shell's core started to collapse on itself.  
Arcane displacer technology located in the shell's aft section focused the distortion in the fabric of space and created a temporary black hole in the shell's wake with the force of its gravitational pull.  
Hotter than the core of a sun, the shell glowed white from the reaction as it drew a golden line of fire from the barrel of the cannon right into the heart of the Klingon fleet in less than a blink of an eye.

Two ships were hit directly and were simply atomised.  
Sixty-four more were torn apart by the gravitational pull of the shell, their hulls streched impossibly like elastic rubber as their torn and twisted forms were dragged after the implosion warhead.

Many other nearby Klingon vessels suffered heavy damage from the gravitic implosion field or the infernal heat of the Nova shell.  
The ships furthest from the Nova cannon's line of fire were simply pulled towards the epicentre, which caused some concussion but nothing worse.

* * *

„Evade now!" yelled Kovlor into the open com-channel as the Terran ships fired all their weaponry at the devastated Klingon fleet.  
The training and natural agression of most captains overcame their shock and did as they were told, breaking away from their attack pattern.  
Still, thirty-seven ships were too slow to react. Some were torn apart by cannon shells or laser beams while others were exploded by plasma bolts or missiles.

„All captains, status report!" he ordered via subspace com-channel as the surviving Klingon ships dispersed.  
He set down into his command chair as the reports came in.  
Out of a hundred and eighty-six vessels only seventy-two ships survived the battle, and half of those were in no condition to fight.

Commander Karana's head appeared on the viewscreen. Her ship was closer to the blast and took more damage.  
Smoke drifted on her bridge and there was a deep gash on the right side of her forehead.  
„Captain Kovlor, a large Federation fleet will arrive in two minutes." she said, her face pale from shock.  
_Who would the Federation side with with?_ he asked himself. He sighed and shook his head.

„We can not take the risk that the Federation has allied with the Terrans. There is no point in dying here…the enemy broke us." It caused him physical pain to say that, but warriors did not lie to make things look better. „The news must be delivered to the Empire and we can not afford to loose more ships. The fleet will regroup at the Ganalda station."

He half expected his command to be challanged, but shock of the Terran trap was still fresh.  
The Humans were still firing at their earlier location and their fighters were flying blindly, desperate to find the Klingons. „Lets get out of here." he growled and watched as the remnants of the fleet left the battlefield.  
The Klingon vessels started warped out just as the Federation fleet arrived.

Every Federation captain was shocked when the Imperial superweapon wiped out half of the Klingon fleet. Apprehension filled every captain's mind.  
Just as the three hundred and thirty one Federation starships dropped out of warp the Terran projectile smashed itself into the innermost planet of the Leraxus sytem, slightly smaller than the Mercury of the Solar system.

The superdense projectile punched through its crust and mantle and became ledged in the planet's core. The kinetic energy of its impact was so great that the crust shattered and the planet started to drift away from its course. In a few decades it would either leave the system or fall apart.

* * *

Inquisitor Vail looked at the viewscreen and sighed. Just as the Klingons fled, another fleet just materialised in space.  
These ships showed a different design, as unfamiliar as the previous fleet, but completely different. Their forms were even more alien, if such a thing was possible.  
And there were more than three hundred of them.

„Can we destroy them, Magos?" asked Azarius.  
The floating image of Magos Dareius remained silent for a few seconds.  
„I am lacking a lot of crucial information to correctly calculate the odds. We can be victorious if they do not possess cloaking abilities. If they do, than the most logical result of any space battle would be mutual annihilation." replied the techpriest.

As if summoned by the words of the cyborg, forty smaller and twenty larger ships decloaked.  
Fifty of the already uncloaked ships released some form of energy burst, and two hundred other ships of all forms and sizes simply came into existence.  
The Imperial officers paled. Puny and weak as the enemy ships individually were, this new fleet was more than twice bigger than the Klingon attack force.

„Inquisitor, the last two hundred ships were not simply cloaked. They were….willed into being." The awe was evident even in the synthetised voice of the Magos.  
„What do you mean, willed into being?" said the Techmarine.  
„The Sensorium readings of the Quest managed to catch the energy signatures of the first nanoseconds of their existence, before the newly created matter solidified in its current form."

Even the Astartes were taken aback by such display of power. Even the greatest and foulest Daemons of Chaos were only capable of such feats when they were in Warp-rifts like the Eye of Terror or the Maelstorm.  
And yet this was no psychic trick, no magical mirage spawned by unclean powers.  
If it was not psychic, it had to be technological, some form of impossibly powerful techno-sorcery completely unseen before.

_How can you fight a cloaked enemy that can simply create entire fleets in the blink of an eye_? the tought was in the mind of every officer with enough security clearance to know about the unknown fleet.  
„Magos, are those ships real, or are they only an illusion, like Eldar holofields?" asked Amberley.  
„The Augur Spirits witnessed the creation of their matter, Inquisitor. They are real. There is an eighty nine point thirty one percent possibility that they possess functioning weaponry." replied Dareius.

The ramifications of such technology were not lost on the Astartes either. The captain turned to her.  
„Inquisitor, what course of action do you recommend?" he asked, voicing the question everybody had in his or her mind.  
„Initiate repairs, and pray that they won't create a ten thousand strong fleet to wipe us out." she said.  
„Understood. I will rely your orders to the fleet." said Azarius.  
Were he not a Space Marine, he would have known fear at the sight of the Federation fleet.

* * *

Admiral Janeway smiled in her command chair in the lead Dreadnought. The battered Imperial warfleet was not attacking.  
She knew that showing strength was the only way to intimidate barbarians from fighting, and her gambit payed off.  
Terrans would only fight when they had a good chance at winning without heavy losses.  
The best way of convincing bullies to talk was to intimidate them into considering diplomacy.

Still, despite the warlike nature of these Humans, she was forced to admire the work they put into their ships.  
The gigantic floating chatedrals could have been considered beautiful, if impractical, were they not covered with disproportionate number of skulls and other morbid imaginery.  
Despite serious battle damage, the skill and time that went into decorating these ships indicated that the owners at least appreciated art, even if in their own grim and dark way.

She ordered her communications officer to hail the invaders, using the primitive radio Captain T'pal's befriended cyborg had constructed.

„The unkown fleet is hailing us, Inquisitor…..on standard Imperial channels." reported Dareius.  
_How could they acquire our codes in a matter of minutes?_ thought Commissar Cain. He was no stranger to the vile powers of alien techno-wizardry after his way too many encounters with the Necrons, but the uncanny abilities of these strangers were giving him the same chill as the necrotic green glow of a tomb world.

„Magos, I want you to accept the hail yourself and act as the leader of the fleet. I do not wish to introduce myself to them as the overall commander.  
Relay everything to me without them knowing about it. I will tell you how to respond to them." said Amberley.  
„As you wish, Inquisitor. A secure channel shall be sent to your vessel." came the reply.

* * *

The image of a cyborg was not dissimiliar from Adept Grassus. The red robes and pale flesh was the same, but this one seemed to have even less flesh.  
„Greetings in the name of the United Federation of Planets, Imperial commander. I am Fleet Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the USS _Emancipator_." she said, looking at the mutilated visage of the tech-priest.

„I am Magos Dareius of the _Sacred Quest_, in command of the Imperium Exploratory fleet. I greet you in the name of the Divine Emperor of Mankind, who is the Omnissiah, Prophet to the Machine God."  
The voice of the cyborg was dry and mechanical, issuing from the loud-speaker unit that occupied the place where his mouth and nose should have been.

She covertly studied the „mage" with practice born of decades of diplomatic missions. His whole head seemed mechanical above where his nose once were. A dozen winking green lights indicated his many sensors.  
Data couplings and cables portruded from his cheeks and mechanical tentacles snaked around his red robed body.  
Two large and menancing multi jointed machine limbs reared up from what seemed like a backpack attached to his back.

The cavernous and gloomy Imperial bridge seemed to be made out of metal. Red-robed cyborgs worked behind Dareius, and what appeared to be flying skulls darted from side to side occasionally.  
A choir of screeching and beeping machine sounds could be heard over the channel.  
With his multiple limbs, Dareius looked even more inhuman than most Borg drones, who at least preserved the original outline of their species.

„Magos, I would like to ask you to explain your presence in space contested by the Federation." she asked with an emotionless tone of a Vulcan.  
„This fleet was dispatched in response to the Klingon incursion to our plane of existence." The cyborg replied, his voice as cold as hers.

„Give me more details, Magos." She said, the title sounding unfamiliar to her, even in her own voice.  
„Some time ago, they sent a thousand ground troops against our fortress on the planet which's duplicate we orbit now. They inflicted heavy casaulities on the Imperial Guard forces before they were repelled."

„I understand your reasoning, Magos. I would like to invite you to my ship in order to better discuss the terms of your visit in our space, and to return one of your lost officers." She said, noting that the last bit of information made the Terran shift his stance just so slightly. There was a few second's pause before he answered.

„I will meet you on the planet's surface, in ninety minutes. Bring an entourage as you see fit, Fleet Admiral. The coordinates of the meeting will be transmitted to you now."  
The face of the techpriest was replaced with an image detailing a barren highland with the green squares of a topographic overlay grid, the coordinates highlighted next to a red dot.

A middle aged man in Starfleet uniform appeared next to her command chair.  
„Nicely done, Kathy. Please, say hello to the Lady Inquisitor in my name when you two meet." Said Q, before disapearing from the _Emancipator_.

* * *

No copyright claim is intended.

If any writer or actor is offended by their inclusion to this story, contact me and I will replace them with somebody else.

Techmech: I understand most of your opinions, and Cain is just there to keep it a bit more funny. My reasoning for them was to have someone less bloodthirsty there, who would be willing to talk, rather than going "Oh my God-Emperor, Heresy Heresy Heresy!" and shooting at everybody present.

On the side note, the 41st millenium is the years 40.000 to 40.999. Dawn of War 1 took place at 40.999. So I did err, since the story is supposed to take place ten years after Chaos Rising, which at least put it at 41.010+ , which is the Forty-Second millenium.

Usafknight1007: I usually use Memory Alpha, and sometimes Memory Beta for Star Trek information. Most Star Trek fans see MA as the canon wiki.

Also, do not discount Imperium ceramite and adamantium durability, which are both reputed to be the "one of the strongest known substances in he universe".  
These materials can often deflect terrible amounts of energy, even Imperial plasma fire, which is around ten thousand Kelvin degrees hot, and sometimes even melta fire, which is much, much hotter.  
Space marines in such armour can survive being stepped on by hundred meters tall mechs and can even survive hitting a planet like a meteorite.


	10. A short break

_**A brief break in the story:**_

Apparently , in Retribution it had been revealed that the traitor was NOT Martellus, and that the 4th company marines were branded renegades.

I also mis-wrote the date. 41.003 should be 41.013.  
The Tartarus campaign was in 40.999. Winter Assault and Dark Crusade in 41.000, Kaurava at 41.001 if we figure that a year at least must have been spent between each.  
Dow2 would take place at 41.002, and Chaos Rising a year after that, in 41.003. Retrubtion took place 10 years after after Chaos Rising.

I'm not sure what will I do about the marine parts. Possibly rewrite them.

I wished to put this freshly after Retribution…so I'm unsure that just how I will re-write it. Possibly with Angelos as Chapter Master, and Apollo Diomedes as the 1st company captain as he is.

The next chapter will be an entire new storyline featuring everybody's green-skinned and gun-happy favourites, the Orks.

Hopefully in time the identity of the marine traitor is revealed. If it is not, than I might go with the Jonah getting possessed by the demon, because that is the most heroic and least wretched of the stories.

Lord Sia: I agree. Terminator armour should be proof for most enemy weapons, since it had been designed to work in miniature stars (which would make it almost immune to lightsabers and plasma guns too).

Still, the Star Trek Online lore of the 25th century places them at a bit more advanced level than that of the last TV series.

Julian Ozar : I'm planning Q to be powerful entity, like a C'tan on steriods…so an energy being, not a Warp demon/being.  
I already stated that he hates Chaos.

Science will get a bit …confused when they encounter a big green foot kicking their planetary shields.

I wrote that most Klingon ships decloaked between firings, but they re-cloaked too fast for the humans to get a lock on them.

Also, some of the newer „advanced" combat cloaks can be used to fire torpedoes while cloaked.

Also, the Imperium will be more cunning than a simple khornate „kill kill kill" tactic. And remember, their FTL does not work without the Astronomican.  
They can, fluff wise, make astropathic beacons, but those are weaker and severly limit their abilities.

I also gravely misjudged the Krieg Officers. The new book that came out cleared up a lot of things about them.  
Krieg soldiers, even generals, are named with Numbers. Like General 41, Colonel 193 and Trooper 73825. They do not use names, and they do not use battlecries in battle.  
They also tend to let the first wave mob the enemy and immobilise them while the second wave shoots into the melee, killing the enemy and first wave.

Nim Maj :  
I already said that Cain had the usual rejuvenation treatment, but I'll reconsider him to be there.  
No...its not really paper and scissors. Its more like Q being nice in order to make sure that the Emperor is able to keep the four big masterworks of nastiness inside the Warp.

Q is considered to be much more powerful than a C'tan, maybe bigger than an individual Chaos God, but still less than the Emperor, or all 4 Chaos Gods, who are roughly equal in might to the Emperor when combined (thus neither of them can win the battle for reality).

Khorne Acolyte : I agree, and I am planning to do as you said. The Death Korps are far too disciplined for suicide mobs, that is the Penal legion style.

EDIT: I think I will take the advice of Jays Arravan and rewrite the marines with Jonah being the traitor. However, since the Dark Heresy rulebooks have a rite for exorcisms, I'll use it as an excuse to keep him alive as a "exorcised librarian". Oh and I'll put back Martellus as Techmarine.


End file.
